La profecía
by Emi i Lia
Summary: Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían finalizado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios. Y, aunque ellos no lo supieran, eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento preciso en el que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U
1. La visita

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 5,003_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo I: "La visita"_

* * *

 ** _Prefacio._**

 _Dieciséis años atrás. _

— _No hay tiempo…_

 _Su voz resonó por toda la habitación, el hombre sentado encima de aquel trono lo miró directamente a los ojos. Podía notar la irritación en su mirada y algo más que no fue capaz de entender._

— _Al menos_ — _susurró un hombre que se encontraba a un costado izquierdo del sujeto del trono_ —, _su hijo ya se encuentra lejos de aquí._

 _El otro hombre, quien habló primero en el lugar, miró fijamente al rey, esperando quizás que le diga qué era lo que debían hacer, aunque no quedara tiempo, no creía que él se quedase en su trono de brazos cruzados, esperando su muerte._

 _Entonces el rey pegó su mirada en él y ambos se observaron fijamente, como si uno esperase leer los pensamientos del otro._

— _¿Moriremos?, ¿todos?, ¿sin más?_ — _preguntó el rey al hombre de cabellos tan oscuros como la tinta_.

 _Bardock asintió con lentitud._

— _Nos han traicionado y en menos de un minuto todo se volverá ceniza_ — _aseguró_ — _, no hay tiempo para salvar a nadie_ — _su mirada oscura se frunció y luego soltó con una voz neutra_ —. _Excepto aquellos que no se encuentren en la nación, ellos son la salvación_ — _dijo_ —, _ellos salvarán y vengarán nuestra extinción._

— _¿Quiénes ellos?_ — _cuestionó el rey, interesado._

— _Inocentes_ — _respondió_ —. _Inocentes corrompidos._

— _Entonces_ — _una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro inexpresivo_ —, _espero que tus predicciones se cumplan._

— _Es la profecía, rey Vegeta._

 _El rey de la raza Sayayin asintió conforme con eso. No le gustaba la idea de que_ otros _fuesen los que vengaran a su raza, pero sin embargo, sabía sin siquiera tener el don de Bardock, que su hijo sería uno de los que vengarían su extinción._

 _Y la explosión comenzó._

*.*.*.*

 _Actualidad._

 _Rojo._

 _Lo único que lograba divisar por todo el lugar era aquel rojo brillante. Y aquel olor, aquel olor a sangre que penetraba por sus fosas nasales y se impregnaba en todos su ser._

 _Al lugar en donde observase había sangre salpicada, la habitación estaba llena de aquello y ella se sentía ahogada, lo único que quería era salir, pero no encontraba ninguna salida._

" _Sabes lo que hiciste"._

 _Y aquella voz._

 _Aquella voz que le hablaba todo el tiempo detrás de la oreja y no la dejaba pensar con claridad._

 _Entonces, como siempre, lo vio, justo en frente de ella._

 _Su cuerpo sin vida, tirado en el suelo justo encima de su propia sangre._

 _Sus piernas tiritaron y sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo._

" _¿Lo recuerdas ahora?"._

 _Gritó, porque sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, gritó hasta que se quedó sin voz._

" _Tú mataste gente"._

 _Ella asintió, tirada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente sin voz._

" _Y ellos ahora te matarán a ti"._

 _Sabía entonces qué vendría después, las imágenes, como un álbum de fotografías se cruzarían por su cabeza. Todos aquellos a quienes mató en los Juegos. Todos aquellos inocentes._

 _Entonces, abrió sus ojos y miró el cuerpo sin vida de Goku. Se levantó, dispuesta a ir a su lado y estuvo a punto de colocarse de pie cuando se dio cuenta de que una figura más grande y más maciza se encontraba de pie junto al cuerpo sin vida del pelinegro. Era la figura idéntica que la del chico._

— _Tú lo mataste_ — _susurró la figura_ —, _tú._

 _Chichi se miró las manos entonces y se las vio llenas de sangre._

 _Ella había sido su asesina._

—¡Chichi!

La pelinegra despertó, se encontraba completamente sudada y sentía cada uno de sus músculos contraídos, tenía toda su cara mojada debido a las lágrimas y sus labios se encontraban temblando. Mariem la sostenía entre sus brazos, dando a entender que tuvo que zamarrearla con fuerzas para hacerla despertar. Sus ojos oscuros se pegaron en el rostro de su _Nana._

—Lo siento —dijo con suavidad, un poco más atrás, bajo el umbral de la puerta de su nueva habitación se encontraban los mellizos, mirándola ambos angustiados.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —preguntó la mujer acariciando con suavidad sus brazos, como si le estuviese infundiendo calor.

Chichi sacudió su cabeza afirmativamente.

Mariem chasqueó la lengua y la estrujó en un abrazo reconfortante.

La pelinegra sabía que después de haber participado en los Juegos del Poder su vida no iba a volver a ser la misma que antes, sin embargo, cada noche, cada maldita noche tenía al menos dos pesadillas que atormentaban sus sueños.

Haber participado en los juegos había sido un trauma que sabía que le quedaría en su cabeza de por vida. Sobre todo, porque tal y como decía la voz en su cabeza que casi siempre le hablaba en las pesadillas, ella mató a chicos inocentes. Con aquella mujer que había dado fin a la joven vida de Wallece —sintió un ligero temblor sacudirle su cuerpo—, y al chico que intentó asesinar a Goku con las lanzas. Se merecía todo, las pesadillas, el inconstante temor que la hacía saltar cada vez que algo la tomaba por sorpresa y el hecho de que no podía dormir con las luces apagadas.

Porque ella era una asesina.

Aunque Mariem siempre le recordase que era lo que _"debía hacer"_ , pero realmente, ¿no había otra escapatoria? Alguna como la que tomó Goku. Él, al menos, debía tener la conciencia limpia.

Sintió como le ardía la boca de su estómago al pensar en el chico de cabellos alborotados.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó entonces su _nana_ , mirándola con preocupación.

Sabía que no solo a ella le había cambiado la vida, sino que también a toda su familia, a su madre adoptiva y sus hermanos. No solo superficialmente, si bien ahora tenían dinero para derrochar, una casa gigante con habitaciones de sobra y comida para regocijarse, los tres vivían con el trauma de Chichi de haber participado en tan crueles juegos.

—No tengo hambre —murmuró la chica con una suave sonrisa en sus labios—, pero iré a bañarme y luego bajaré.

La mujer torció una sonrisa y asintió.

Cuando se vio sola, nuevamente en la habitación se encaminó hacía el baño para darse una larga ducha. Se desnudó con tranquilidad, tarareando una melodía que había escuchado tararear a su madre hace mucho tiempo. Se metió a la tina y dejó que el agua escurriera por todo su cuerpo.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos debía tener su mente cien por ciento concentraba en cualquier cosa para no pensar en los juegos, ni en Goku. Suspiró.

Hace tres meses exactamente que habían vuelto a la Octava región, su hogar, aunque ya no vivía ninguno de los dos en las pequeñas casitas en las que vivían antes, ahora eran vecinos —junto con Roshi— en la aldea de la Victoria, sin embargo, aunque eran vecinos hace más de un mes que no veía al chico de cabellos alborotados. Sintió un peso dentro de ella y pensó que realmente era inevitable no pensar en él. Suspiró.

Su relación con Goku luego de volver a la Octava se había vuelto completamente nula. Él parecía querer ignorarla en cada momento y ella no hacía nada para llamar su atención tampoco, estaba molesta, no podía negárselo, ¿Goku había fingido todo el tiempo? No era como si realmente ella debía de molestarse con él, pues, su plan desde un principio fue mostrar acercamientos con él para salir de la Arena con vida, así que teóricamente ella también fingió todo el tiempo, al menos, es lo que quería hacerse creer. Sabía que estaba dispuesta a morir ahí en la Arena si es que no salía con Goku, y también —se sonrojó al recordarlo—, añoraba volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del de ella.

Al salir de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla y se acercó a su habitación, tomó su vestimenta de siempre, unos pantalones suelos grises y un vestido chino de color amarillo, se colocó una cinta en medio y se la amarró, luego cepilló sus cabellos y se hizo una cola baja como siempre, pensó en lo descuidado que estaba ahora que Bulma no se lo cepillaba y la extrañó considerablemente, ¿cómo estaría ella? Un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en que la Central podía tomar represalias y ella al ser su persona más cercana en la Central, sería la primera en caer.

Sacudió su cabeza e intentó no pensar en ello.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió y dio un brinco chocando con su tocador, botando los mil y un frascos que le había enviado Bulma hace un mes atrás.

—Mierda, Phea, me asustaste —masculló Chichi girándose nuevamente para recoger los frascos.

—Lo siento —susurró la niña con su voz infantil, entró a la habitación a pasos cautelosos y movió su cuerpo de un lado a otro con suavidad.

Chichi se giró para mirarla fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

La niña sacudió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado hacia otro, negativamente, sus rizos cobrizos se movieron al compás de su rostro.

La pelinegra la miró con intensidad y luego, caminó hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó en su cama y la miró fijamente.

—Anda, sabes que puedes contarme todo —le dijo con suavidad.

Después del asesinato de su padre, Chichi se había vuelto una persona completamente dura y fría, era por eso que no tenía amigos en su región y que no le importaba acercarse a nadie, odiaba encariñarse a las personas sobre todo por la época en la que vivía, sabía que en cualquier momento los de la Central podían arrebatarle nuevamente a un ser querido, tal y como le arrebataron a su padre aquel fatídico día.

Pero no podía ser fría ni distante ni con Phea ni con Davie, ambos chiquillos había tocado su fibra más sensible y se habían incrustado en una parte de su corazón en el que sería imposible sacar.

—Te irás —murmuró la chiquilla con suavidad y sus ojos azules lagrimearon levemente—, nuevamente.

Chichi chasqueó la lengua y atrapó a la pequeña niña entre sus brazos, la acercó a su cuerpo y la estrujó con suavidad, besó su coronilla.

—Hey —dijo con suavidad acariciando sus suaves cabellos cobrizos—, está bien, estaré bien —aseguró—, es solo una gira por el país, será un mes, no más, lo prometo, y después de eso te prometo que no volveré a irme otra vez.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó la chiquilla mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Chichi sonrió con suavidad.

—De verdad.

*.*.*.*

Si hubiese sido por Goku no hubiese vuelto a pisar aquella horrible aldea Victoria.

Se había ido a entrenar, ¿cuánto tiempo fue? Siquiera lo recordaba, cuando Goku entrenaba no había nada que lo lograse distraer. Pero el tiempo de entrenamiento se había acabado, debía volver a la realidad, aquel día en la noche debía tomar el tren de los Vencedores y hacer la gira de la Victoria junto con _ella._

Sus ojos oscuros se pasearon por las casas que habían en la aldea y se pegaron en la que estaba justo frente de la suya, ¿estaría ella ahí? Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y entonces caminando más rápido que antes se acercó a su casa para entrar por la puerta sin ser visto por nadie.

No era como si estuviese evitándola…Más bien, sí lo hacía, pero no podía soportar estar junto con ella en un mismo cuarto sintiendo como todo el ambiente se volvía tenso. Todo había sido un plan creado por ella y Roshi. Todo siempre había sido una mentira, un invento para salir con vida de los juegos.

Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba en absoluto, él sabía que de haber sabido antes que todo era un engaño de igual manera se hubiese intentando sacrificar por la chica una y mil veces. Aun así, no creía que ella hubiese actuado bien. Y él tampoco.

Y todo se complicaba ahora que estaban afuera.

Y le hacía sentirse tenso y otras sensaciones que no sabía cómo explicar.

Chichi le incomodaba tremendamente por lo que causaba en él internamente.

Siempre lo había hecho en realidad.

Siempre había llamado su atención, desde pequeños, pero nunca se acercó a ella por eso mismo, porque no sabía cómo actuar. Y ahora que había pasado tanto con ella, seguía sin saber qué hacer en su presencia, y parecía ella tan enfadada con él. ¡Si incluso era él quien debía estar enfadado por haberle hecho creer en un engaño!

Suspiró.

Que todos los dioses lo perdonarse por pensar aquello, pero realmente prefería cómo era su relación con ella dentro de la Arena, aunque todo era actuado, se sentía más cómodo.

—¡Goku! —el grito de Krillin desde el pasillo le hizo sobresaltarse en su puesta y tirar una patada al frente con rapidez.

El muchacho de porte bajo y calvicie se alcanzó a agachar por poco para esquivar el ataque de Goku.

—He-Hey —tartamudeó su mejor amigo nervioso—, soy yo.

El moreno relajó los hombros que antes sin haberse dado cuenta había tensado y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Krillin era la persona que mejor conocía a Goku y debía admitir que los Juegos del Poder lo habían cambiado drásticamente, sabía que aquello pasaría pero le era aun así extraño ver al Goku de ahora, tan alerta siempre, desconfiado, incluso el muchacho notó (en lo que convivió con el pelinegro antes de que este se fuese a entrenar lejos) que su mejor amigo dormía con un báculo debajo de su cama, lo que le parecía algo extraño pero que sin embargo nunca quiso sacar el tema a colación.

—Me alegro que hayas vuelto —dijo entonces su amigo, por supuesto no hablaría de la reacción tan poco normal de él, así que como siempre hacía cambiaba drásticamente el tema a uno nuevo para que el muchacho se distrajese, después de todo, Goku era experto en distraerse.

—Sí yo también —sonrió el chico.

Krillin debía admitir que por mucho que Goku hubiese cambiado, él siempre mantendría aquella sonrisa tan amistosa.

—Aunque no para quedarme —agregó el chico, el calvo suspiró.

—Lo sé —comentó—, ¿a qué hora comienza la famosa gira?

El pelinegro lo miró y luego de pensarlo un rato para recordarlo respondió con voz tensa.

—A las 10 de la noche saldremos de aquí y a las 8 llegará el equipo de preparación.

—¿Los famosos Vegeta y Bulma? —preguntó entonces Krillin enarcando una ceja.

Goku asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Debía admitir (y aunque sabía que él no le agradase a Vegeta) él les había tomado real cariño a ambos.

—¿Y estás listo para ver a la linda Chichi? —preguntó entonces el chiquillo mirándolo con insinuación.

El moreno borró entonces su sonrisa y carraspeó.

—¿Hay algo para comer, Krillin? —desvió el tema—, ¡realmente muero de hambre!

Krillin asintió, un tanto confundido por el evidente cambio de tono en su mejor amigo, suspiró y se giró para caminar junto con su mejor amigo a la cocina.

Sin duda, por muchos juegos que pasasen Goku seguiría siendo el mismo chiquillo infantil de siempre.

*.*.*.*

El aire frío acarició sus mejillas. Estaba comenzando la temporada de invierno y ya se notaban los cambios en la temperatura.

Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo en ese lugar que no le importaba tener que soportar el frío viento enredarse entre sus lacios cabellos. Desde que volvió de los juegos el bosque era su única vía de escape a la realidad, nunca creyó que se sentiría tan cómoda en aquel lugar en vez de en su casa con la familia Long. Sobre todo porque la Arena fue un bosque, parecido a aquel, pero tan diferente a la vez.

Suspiró con suavidad y luego miró detrás de ella.

Debía volver, el sol se encontraba en su punto en el que pronto comenzaría a caer.

Y ella debía estar en casa antes de las nueve para recibir tanto a Bulma como a Vegeta y quizás a algunos ayudantes de la peliceleste para hacerla lucir presentable al público.

Se ledvantó y se dirigió de vuelta a su casa. Sabía que tanto Vegeta como Bulma pasarían primero a la casa de Goku para arreglarlo y luego a la suya.

Suspiró.

Pasó por la falsa cerca eléctrica y se dirigió a su casa a pasos tranquilo, no debían ser ni las cincos y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar.

Caminó con cuidado, sintiéndose observada por varios pobladores del lugar, era obvio que luego de haber ganado sería el centro de atención e incluso sintió nauseas cuando una niña bastante pequeña le pidió su autógrafo un día que salió tanto con Davie como con Phea a comprar al mercado.

Se limpió los pies al entrar a su casa y apenas cerró la puerta supo que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Se encontraban dos guardias de la Central en el pasillo, como custodiando la escalera de su domicilio. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Chichi! —salió Mariem a saludarla con una sonrisa tan estirada en su rostro que le causó extrañeza—, ya volviste de tu paseo.

La chica fingió también una sonrisa y asintió levemente.

—¿Dónde están los niños? —preguntó sin borrar la sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos se podía distinguir el pánico creciendo desde la boca de su estómago.

Mariem pareció restarle importancia a su pregunta.

—Están en la cocina comiendo, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya comerás tu —dijo y luego le ayudó a quitarse su chaqueta—. Tienes visitas, te están esperando en el cuarto que dejamos de escritorio.

Chichi frunció el gesto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó.

Mariem amplió su sonrisa aun más y a Chichi le pareció más bien un gesto aterrador que uno cariñoso.

—El Doctor Gero, el presidente.

El alma de Chichi se fue a los pies, sin embargo, supo muy bien disimularla y sonriendo a los guardias que estaban de pie en las escaleras subió corriendo para llegar a la habitación, en donde se encontraba otro guarda espalda, aquel que tenía su cabeza rapada por los lados y se dejaban ver diversos cabellos pelirrojos en la parte superior, era el mismo que tenía en sus manos su cheque y la llave de aquella casa en la ceremonia de premiación.

Le sonrió suavemente y para su sorpresa él le devolvió la sonrisa con suavidad y abrió la puerta.

La habitación se encontraba completamente fría a diferencia del resto de la casa, y ahí, en medio de la habitación, sentado en el escritorio se encontraba el presidente, el Doctor Gero.

Tragó saliva con pesadez y dio un ligero brinco cuando la puerta tras de sí se cerró.

Avanzó a pasos cautelosos al centro de la sala y cuando al fin llegó al otro lado del escritorio se sentó, frente de él, ambos mirándose fijamente, sus ojos blancos y fríos la miraban con escudriño, la estudiaba, cada facción de su rostro, cada gesto, incluso parecía estudiar cada hebra de su pelo.

—La mujer que te cuida es bastante amable —habló entonces él, rompiendo con el tenso silencio, bebió un sorbo de la taza que tenía delante de él y luego de saborear su contenido tragó con suavidad—, me dio una taza de café y un par de pastelitos. Amable, muy amable.

Chichi lo miró fijamente, sin perderse ninguno de los movimientos que realizaba el presidente frente de él. Asintió.

—Lo es —respondió con cautela, no sabiendo bien qué decir.

Él asintió lentamente, como si saborease cada una de las palabras dicha por la chica. Chichi tenía terror, sabía que cualquier falta tendría una consecuencia. Pensó en Goku y un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella, ¿le habría ido a visitar también a él?

—Discúlpeme, presidente —dijo entonces controlando su voz para que no le saliese temblorosa—, no quiero sonar descortés, pero, dudo mucho que su visita se deba a que viene a desearme suerte en mi gira.

Entonces él soltó una risilla, una risilla que no movió siquiera un músculo de su arrugado rostro, a Chichi le dieron nauseas.

—No te equivocas, señorita Chichi —contestó deteniendo de improviso su risa rasposa—, vengo más bien a darle una… Advertencia.

Los bellos de todo su cuerpo se colocaron de punta.

El hombre se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, sus cabellos blancos y largos no se movieron siquiera de su lugar, se mantenían quedando detrás de sus hombros como si estuviesen pegados ahí.

—La paz es una cosa maravillosa, ¿no lo cree? —preguntó, Chichi no contestó, pero él no pareció esperarlo tampoco, ya que prosiguió—, una cosa hermosa, pero tan, tan frágil —dijo y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Fue acaso su intención romper en algún momento con esa paz, señorita Chichi?

La chica negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

—No —dijo y la voz le salió ahogada.

—El _comandante_ de los juegos cometió un gravísimo error que no solo le costó su empleo —comentó y Chichi se imaginó el cuerpo del pobre hombre sumergido en el mar a varios metros de profundidad—, si hubiese sido por mí, al segundo de haber sacado aquellas bayas hubiese estado muerta, tanto usted como el señor Goku.

Jamás creyó que en algún momento de su vida sentiría aquel miedo tan inmenso dentro de sí. Jamás.

—Lo sé —susurró.

—Pero creo que su intención nunca fue desafiar esta paz, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Yo solo quería salvarlo —la voz le salió casi rota, pero Chichi era más fuerte que eso, ella estaba muriéndose de miedo, pero no lo demostraría, no se lo demostraría en ningún momento.

—Puede que yo le crea —dijo el hombre, pero Chichi sabía que mentía—, pero hay tantas personas allá afuera que no creen lo mismo, que la han convertido a usted como… Un "símbolo de revolución". ¿Se da cuenta de lo ridículo que suena?

—Yo…

—Una revolución a esta altura solo causaría que la paz que tanto nos ha costado mantener se derrumbe por completo —le cortó de lleno, su mirada intentaba casi penetrar la de Chichi y ella estaba segura que si las miradas matasen ella hubiese estado muerta en el momento en que cruzó aquella puerta—. Desafió a la nación que le ha entregado tanto y está cometiendo errores que después le será imposible borrar.

Ella se encontraba tensa, demasiado tensa, no sabía cómo podría calmarse porque necesitaba hacerlo, no temía por su vida, su vida hace mucho tiempo le había dejado de importar, pero debía de recordar que bajo ese mismo techo se encontraba Mariem, Phea y Davie. Y en la casa del frente, Goku.

Sabía que el pelinegro era poderoso, era fuerte, pero no podría él solo contra el Doctor Gero ni su tropa de Androides.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? —preguntó entonces cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

Él sonrió mecánicamente y Chichi no pudo evitar recordar a un robot.

—Hazle creer a la nación completa que tu única motivación siempre fue _él_ —soltó.

—Esa fue… —comenzó a decir, pero nuevamente el Doctor la frenó en seco.

—¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —la miró tan intensamente que Chichi estuvo tentada a apartar la mirada, sin embargo, la mantuvo con mucho esfuerzo—, no nos mintamos de ahora en adelante. —Se irguió sobre su puesto y ladeó su cabeza tan lento que a Chichi casi le dio un tic nervioso—, lo sé todo siempre, señorita Chichi, ¿o usted cree que yo no sé que ni siquiera ha ido a visitar a su supuesto "amor"? No sé qué le impulsó a hacer lo que hizo y espero no haya sido un acto de rebelión.

Ella sintió su labio inferior temblar ligeramente.

—Los convenceré a todos —dijo.

—Será más difícil que eso, señorita Chichi —continuó sin borrar aquella sonrisa mecanizada de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Quiero que me hagas creer _a mí_ que tu única motivación fue el amor —su sonrisa se amplió mostrando sus dientes, unas perlas blancas y perfectamente parejas—. Suerte en su gira, señorita Chichi.

*.*.*.*

Cuando sonó la puerta de su casa, casi media hora faltando a las ocho creyó que al abrir la puerta vería la sonrisa siempre expresiva de la peliceleste y el ceño siempre fruncido de Vegeta, sin embargo, se sorprendió completamente al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Chichi.

Goku nunca había sido bueno adivinando las expresiones en el rostro de nadie, sin embargo, pudo darse cuenta apenas vio la cara de la chica que esta se encontraba completamente aterrada, a pesar de la sonrisa fingida que en ese momento se encontraba plasmada en su blanquecino rostro.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta —murmuró con suavidad.

Él frunció el gesto.

—Tengo media hora antes de que llegue el equipo de…

—Tiempo suficiente —dijo la chica y agarrándolo de su mano lo medio arrastró hacia afuera de su casa.

Goku quería preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, quería saber qué es lo que quería decirle y cómo de pronto llegaba a la puerta de su casa y le hablaba como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, era tal la curiosidad que siquiera le importó que ella estuviese tomando su mano.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la alambrada eléctrica que daba al bosque, Goku quería frenarla y hacerla hablar, pero sin embargo, sabía que la chica tenía una intención y quería saber hasta dónde lo llevaría con aquel misterio.

Cuando se encontraron lo suficientemente adentrados al bosque, la chica al fin soltó su mano, miró a su alrededor con escudriño y luego suspiró.

—¿Chi…? —iba a preguntar Goku, pero su mirada quedó opacada con la mirada brillante de la muchacha.

—Estamos en peligro, Goku —le dijo la chica en apenas un susurro, estaban adentrados en el bosque, pero sin embargo, tenía miedo de que en algún lugar estuviesen espiándolos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno frunciendo el gesto ligeramente, no entendía nada.

—El presidente, Gero —habló atropelladamente—, fue a hacer una visita a mi casa…

—¡Qué! —los ojos de Goku se abrieron completamente, mirándola asombrada, ella asintió y se paseó de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado.

—Más bien fue a amenazarme a mi casa —aseguró, detuvo su andar y se plantó frente del muchacho con los ojos acuosos—, debemos hacerle creer que realmente hicimos todo por amor, que estamos enamorados y que desde que salimos de la Arena estamos juntos, Goku —habló con rapidez, sin siquiera tomar un bocado de aire—, de no ser así nos matará, nos matará a nosotros y a quienes nos rodean.

El rostro del muchacho estaba imperturbable, parecía que todavía no procesaba por completo la chiquilla, la miró fijamente y luego, pestañeó.

—Se supone que eso es por eso que lo hicimos, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Tu no entiendes —le dijo ella y sonrió nerviosa—, sabe que no estamos juntos, sabe que no nos hemos visitado ni una sola vez desde que hemos salido de la Arena. Quiere que lo convenzamos a él de que estamos juntos. Cree que hice todo en forma de rebelión…

—¿Y qué tal si no lo hacemos? —peguntó el chico entonces con una mirada serena, Chichi creyó que estaba bromeando, sin embargo, su expresión decía todo lo contrario—, ¿qué tal si le demostramos que hay fallas en su sistema?, ¿qué tal si hacemos que todos se den cuenta?, él no podrá contra toda la población, él no puede controlarlo todo…

—¡Goku! —se escandalizó Chichi en su puesto, estuvo segura que en cualquier momento le daría un tic nervioso—, ¡no podemos hacerlo!, ¿qué no entiendes?, seríamos los primero en morir, no es que me interese seguir con vida pero… ¿Y mi familia?, ¿tus amigos?, ¿el maestro Roshi, Bulma y Vegeta?, ¿qué no lo ves? Es por algo que él ha durado tanto en el poder y nosotros tanto siendo sus juguetes, sabe cómo destrozarnos a cada uno de nosotros, yo no puedo arriesgar a mi familia…

—Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo —dijo.

—Si ha habido gente, ¿lo recuerdas? Mi padre murió intentando crear una revolución que destruyera el sistema actual, que diera fin con Gero y todos los centralinos, pero... es imposible —la voz se le cortó.

—Nunca estaremos tranquilo, Chichi —aseguró el muchacho suavizando su mirada, la chica pensó por un momento que él creía estarle hablando a una chiquilla caprichosa de cinco años.

—¿Sabes lo peligroso que todo puede ser si hacemos algo, Goku? —le preguntó—, toda la gente que morirá, hubo ya una revolución y gracias a eso aparecieron los Juegos del Poder, ¿quieres otros juegos?

Él la miró intensamente por varios segundos, luego de eso, corrió su vista hacia un costado, como si estuviese rehuyendo de su mirada.

—Hagámoslo —contestó él—, hagámosle creer a todo el mundo que lo que nos impulsó a hacer todo lo que hicimos fue _amor_.

La chica sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, sabía que si no hubiese estado tan asustada en ese momento se hubiese sonrojado, sin embargo, lo único que logró hacer fue soltar un ligero suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—Aunque —habló él y volvió a mirarla fijo—, ¿qué es lo que te impulsó realmente a sacar esas bayas, Chichi? —le preguntó.

Chichi sabía que le debía esa respuesta hace ya demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, no sabía qué responderle, ¿por qué lo hizo? Porque no quería ser parte del juego de los centralinos, porque no podría matarlo y sobre todo porque sin él seguiría atrapada en aquel campo de batalla.

—No lo sé —respondió ella entonces, mirándolo fijo.

Goku asintió.

Y ambos, sin decirse una palabra más, se devolvieron caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares, sabiendo que un par de horas más las cámaras se encenderían y

ellos comenzarían con la actuación de sus vidas.

* * *

Hola! Hola a todos!

Aquí vengo con el segundo fanfic de lo que sería la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Poder".

Si bien dije en los comentarios del último capítulo de "Los juegos del poder" que el fanfic, osea este, no se parecería a "En llamas" casi nada, y la verdad es que para seguir el patrón obviamente deben tener una similitud, en este caso, el capítulo se parece mucho a las primeras hojas del libro, sin embargo, ya empezaré pronto a cambiar varios detalles que quizás me hubiese gustado que pasara en el libro o que en verdad, no, pero que sí me gustaría que pasase en mi Fic.

sé que este primer capítulo debe se confuso, sobre todo en la primera parte, pero todo se resolverá más adelante, lo prometo.

Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.

 **Me gustaría que me dejaran un comentario sobre este primer capítulo, no les costará nada y yo no muerdo, así que haganlo con confianza.**

Saludos y gracias por leer!

Emilia.


	2. La gira

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 5,599_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo II: "La gira"_

* * *

Goku no sabía con exactitud cuántos minutos estuvo en el bosque con Chichi, sin embargo, sabía que no había sobrepasado los límites del tiempo, caminaron en silencio hacia la aldea de la Victoria.

Él intentaba realmente ignorar con todas sus fuerzas los ojos curiosos de los pobladores de la Región quienes lo miraban fijamente. _Quizás,_ pensó Goku intentando no hacer contacto visual con nadie, _les sorprenda que vaya por ahí junto a Chichi sabiendo que faltaba poco para irnos a hacer la gira._ Sin embargo, sabía que su pensamiento que quizás tenía cierto grado de verdad, no estaba del todo acertado. La gente lo había mirado mucho apenas llegó y se incomodaba completamente ante todas ella, en parte, era por eso que se marchó a entrenar en lo más profundo del bosque, así no tendría porque ser el centro de atención, además de porque quería hacerlo, estar solo por un tiempo y no ver a la chica que exactamente en ese momento se encontraba caminando justo a su lado.

La miró de reojos sin querer que ella notase su pronta curiosidad al querer verla.

Había sido poco más de un mes en el que él estuvo ausente en la región, no había sido tanto tiempo, sin embargo, él podía notar los leves cambios en la chica con la cual vivió los Juegos del Poder 99.

Chichi tenía el cabello del mismo largo, sus ojos seguían siendo oscuros, redondos y expresivos, sin embargo, en ellos había algo que le parecía a Goku que había cambiado completamente. Era una mirada asustada, se comportaba tensa y parecía que en vez de crecer se había achicado un poco más, logrando que a los ojos del pelinegro, ella se viese más frágil que antes. Frunció el ceño confundido, ¿será que él hubiese crecido más y se había fortalecido en ese mes de arduo entrenamiento?

Al llegar a la aldea de la Victoria, Goku sintió un ligero alivio que le hizo destensarse poco a poco, ya no había más ojos que los mirasen a ambos.

—Debo ir a casa —susurró el moreno mirándola esta vez de lleno. Los ojos asustadizos de Chichi se pegaron en el rostro amable de él.

Ella se preguntó si Goku mantenía esa sonrisa tranquilizadora porque de verdad se sentía tranquilo o lo hacía simplemente porque ella estaba frente de él e intentaba no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Sabía que muy probablemente era la segunda opción.

Asintió.

—Está bien —dijo—, yo también debo volver, quiero darme un baño antes de que Bulma pase luego a mi casa —sonrió suavemente y susurro tan despacio que por un segundo creyó que Goku no la escucharía, sin embargo, este sí lo hizo—. Gracias.

Él asintió lentamente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa conciliadora, sin embargo, Chichi pudo ver algo en sus ojos que no la tranquilizó del todo. Sabía que Goku odiaba ser parte del Juego de los centralinos, sin embargo, ella estaba convencida de que no había otra opción.

Se despidieron justo en medio de ambas casas, se sonrieron con suavidad y ambos caminaron por sentidos contrarios. Chichi pudo notar que ya se encontraban diversos coches fuera de la casa del chico y sacó como conclusión que ya había llegado la hora de comenzar todo. Sonrió con un cierto tinte de tristeza y luego se giró para mirar al chico entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, una sonrisa triste apareció sin poder evitarlo en su rostro, se volteó hacia la puerta y abrió para entrar.

Iba a darse un largo baño, para intentar relajarse antes de volver a las cámaras.

*.*.*.*

—Creí que habías arrancado.

El gruñido de Vegeta fue lo primero que escuchó Goku al entrar por la puerta, sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de responderle, los brazos delgados de Bulma lo estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo que de no ser porque Goku se sentía aún descolocado por la conversación que anteriormente tuvo con la pelinegra, la hubiese empujado debido a la incomodidad que sentía al tener otro cuerpo tan cerca del suyo propio. Él realmente apreciaba su espacio personal.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de volver a verte! —dijo Bulma casi gritando, se separó de él sonriente y tocó con minuciosidad los mechones de cabellos pelinegros de Goku—. ¡No has utilizado el _shampoo_ que te envié!

Goku le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y luego miró a las tres personas que habían tras de Bulma, estaban los Androides 18 y 17 justo detrás, ambos con miradas serias pareciendo que realmente no estuviesen ahí, además de Vegeta había una pequeña chiquilla de cabello rosa chillón, se preguntó si ella era la nueva ayudante de Bulma.

—¡Tenemos mucho que hacer! —volvió a hablar la peliceleste sonriente, como si realmente estuviese muy feliz de comenzar con la gira, aunque él no veía el porqué de ello, tanto la gira como los juegos eran una crueldad absoluta.

—¿Puedes tratar de no chillar mujer? —farfulló Vegeta en su puesto, recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

—Hola Vegeta —saludó amablemente el chico de cabellos rebeldes.

Él muchacho abrió un ojo y lo pegó en él, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, aunque Goku supo que esa sonrisa no era del todo amistosa, se conformó con eso.

—Kakaroto —dijo el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos en forma de saludo.

Bulma rodó sus ojos en su puesto y luego golpeó sus palmas.

—¡Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo! —dijo y sonrió en su puesto—, ¿supongo que ya estás aseado, verdad?

Ante eso Goku solo pudo sonreír torpemente.

Bulma bufó.

—No debería siquiera sorprenderme —comentó.

En ese momento fue cuando Krillin entró a la habitación, miró a su alrededor sonriente, por supuesto, él les había abierto la puerta, sin embargo, no había notado cuando su mejor amigo hizo ingreso a la casa en la que ambos compartían junto con Yamcha, quien en ese momento se encontraba trabajando en las mineras.

—Vaya, ya llegaste Goku —susurró el muchacho sin cabello, miró a su alrededor y su mejor amigo pudo darse cuenta de que el muchacho en verdad no había entrado a la habitación para saludarle, ya que sus ojos se desviaban a cada instante hacia una de las esquinas, en donde se encontraban los Androides y la ayudante de Bulma—. ¿Dónde fuiste de todos modos? —preguntó volviendo a mirarlo, él sonrió suavemente.

—Fui con Chichi a dar un paseo —aseguró.

Bulma soltó un chillido contenido, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿Cómo está ella? —dijo mirándolo demandante.

Él se asustó un poco por su mirada y asintió ligeramente.

—B-bien —contestó.

Si bien Chichi no le había dicho que no le dijese nada de la visita que tuvo del Doctor Gero a nadie, él pensaba que lo mejor es que nadie se enterase de aquello, entre menos personas se involucraran en aquello menor serían los daños si fallaban en algo.

Él realmente no estaba cien por ciento convencido de lo que iban a hacer, ya de por sí estar cerca de Chichi le provocaba cierta incomodidad, ¿cómo era que debía hacer creer a la gente que ambos estaban juntos y enamorados? Sin embargo, no era eso lo que más le molestaba de todo, era el simple hecho de tener que hacer lo que el Doctor Gero quería. Él siempre había pensado en que en algún momento obtendría tanta fuerza como para derrotarlo, pero al crecer y madurar se dio cuenta de lo absurdo que era eso y que él estaría muerto luego de derrotar a un par de Androides de la primera fila. Sabía que él solo no podría contra todos los centralinos, sin embargo, de igual manera él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con las leyes y si debía morir por desobediencia poco le importaba. Hasta que apareció Chichi en la ecuación.

Ella había complicado todo, Goku lo sabía, porque ella sin saberlo se había involucrado en su plan de "no ser una pieza del juego", aunque ella no lo supiese, y quizás él mismo la involucró en aquello, sin querer, pero lo hizo. Y ahora la vida de Chichi colgaba de un hilo frágil, al igual que la suya.

Y así él nunca lograría llegar a acabar con aquella vida injusta y de sufrimiento.

—¡GOKU! —le gritó Bulma entonces, con los dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos por apretar de manera tan fuerte sus puños—, ¡deja de ignorarme y ve a ducharte!, ¡no nos queda tiempo!

El muchacho entonces notó que había estado divagando de pie en la sala, frente de todos y que no había notado que la peliceleste le estaba hablando, más bien, ordenando a irse a bañar. Sonrió en forma de disculpa y salió de la habitación derecho al baño para darse una ducha rápida y terminar con la "preparación" para que la gira comenzara.

*.*.*.*

Al salir se colocó su traje de siempre, decidió esta vez utilizar uno de los tantos productos que Bulma le había enviado y se sorprendió de lo suave que quedó su cabello y el aroma a frutilla que quedó en él. Se cepilló el cabello con lentitud, fue en ese momento en que Mariem entró a la habitación.

Ambos ojos, unos más claros que otros se encontraron.

Chichi sabía que su _nana_ estaba preocupada, y no podía reclamarle por eso. Apenas terminó su charla con el presidente ella salió corriendo de casa a hablar con Goku y no tuvo tiempo de hablar con su madre adoptiva sobre el porqué el Doctor Gero había pisado su casa de manera tan sorpresiva.

Ella estaba preocupada y con razón, sabía que la vida de sus hijos y que la de ella misma podía correr algún peligro.

Entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, en silencio avanzó por la habitación hasta colocarse detrás de la pelinegra, sonrió suavemente y le quitó con suavidad el cepillo de cabello de la mano de la hija de Ox Satán. Comenzó a cepillar sus cabellos con suavidad, desenredándolo.

—Si no quieres decirme lo que el presidente vino a decirte, no importa, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no me importa lo que pase —soltó un ligero suspiró mientras no detenía su trabajo de cepillar la larga y lacia cabellera de Chichi—, no importa lo que decidas hacer, siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional.

Chichi miraba fijamente hacia el frente, el espejo le devolvió su mirada acuosa y ella se dio cuenta que se les habían llenado los ojos de lágrima.

—Solo quiero protegerlos —susurró con voz ahogada—, a todos.

Mariem seguía con su trabajo de cepillar su cabello con extrema lentitud, como si aquello tuviese que tener su tiempo para que quedase perfecto.

—Hay veces —dijo entonces su _nana_ —¸ en la que por mucho quieras algo no puedes conseguirlo porque escapa de tus manos —aseguró—. Realmente —continuó—, realmente me duele un mundo tener que dejarte ir otra vez, sé que eres fuerte, Chichi, por dios que lo sé, pero a veces realmente no importa cuán fuerte seas, siempre necesitarás de alguien para hacerte notar tu propio espíritu.

La pelinegra no sabía realmente a qué se refería Mariem con aquellas palabras, ¿ella sabría lo ahogada que se sentía con todo aquello?, ¿sabría de algún modo lo que ocurrió en el despacho con el Doctor Gero?, ¿sabría la "amenaza" que le hizo?

Dejó de cepillarle el cabello, Chichi miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de su madre adoptiva. Se la devolvió con dificultad.

—Te quiero, Chichi —susurró con suavidad, sin borrar la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su boca—, no lo olvides.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuerpo macizo de _nana_ ¸ la estrujó con fuerzas entre sus brazos y cerró sus ojos intentando sentir con todos sus poros aquella calidez de madre que solía brindarle siempre Mariem.

—No lo haré —respondió.

Pasaron los minutos con rapidez, pasando ya una hora desde que había tenido su pequeña charla con su _nana._ Unos minutos después llegó todo su equipo de preparación, incluido Vegeta que parecía realmente fastidiado de estar ahí en ese lugar.

Apenas abrió la puerta sintió los brazos de Bulma pasar por su cuello y estrujarla en un abrazo, había pasado tiempo desde que la había visto, antes tenía su pelo liso y celeste cayendo hasta la altura de su hombro y ahora lo traía completamente corto, aquel look realmente le llevaba y Chichi se preguntó si cualquier cosa que Bulma se pusiese o cualquier corte de cabello que se hiciese la harían ver tan glamorosa y bella como siempre.

—¡Estoy muy contenta de verte!, ¡no sabes cómo te extrañé! —le dijo la chica mirándola fijamente, tomándola por los hombros para inspeccionarla fijamente—, estás mucho más bonita de lo que te recuerdo y… —tocó sus cabellos e hizo una mueca de alegría—, ¡hasta has usado mis lociones que te mandé para el cabello!

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa, aunque la había utilizado hoy por primera vez pensó que lo mejor era simplemente asentir para no romper sus ilusiones.

Bulma miró la gran casa y se dio cuenta de los cuatro ojos curiosos que la observaban desde la escalera, sonrió enormemente.

—Ustedes deben ser Phea y Davie Long —dijo sonriente la muchacha de cabello celeste, ambos chicos pestañearon no sabiendo si lo correcto sería acercarse o no a ella—, ¡son tan lindos! —exclamó la joven, entonces ambos niños de cabellos cobrizos le sonrieron y bajaron los escalones que le faltaban para acercarse a la mujer.

Chichi por su parte le sonrió a Vegeta con suavidad, pero este solo le soltó un gruñido, rodó sus ojos y luego miró a número 18 con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, la Androide solo la miró con seriedad, y la pelinegra no pudo evitar sentirse completamente decepcionada. Quizás sus relación con 18 no se había estrechado tanto como le sucedió con Bulma, sin embargo, la pelinegra realmente la sentía como una amiga, jamás olvidaría en cómo la había ayudado en su estancia en la Central.

Mariem llegó con una bandeja de jugos y galletas que solo Bulma y la pequeña ayudante de ella de cabello rosa chillón aceptaron, aunque Chichi sabía que Vegeta estaba realmente indeciso en si tomar las galletas o no se contuvo y se quedó finalmente apoyado en la pared con brazos cruzados sin decir nada, a lo que Bulma rodó los ojos y le susurró cerca del oído a Chichi.

—Está realmente ofuscado porque le obligaron a venir —la hija de Ox Satán la miró pestañeando confundida—, normalmente —continuó—, los entrenadores no deben porqué venir, pero supongo que Roshi le pidió a Vegeta que los acompañasen, quizás porqué.

—Y hablando de él —la pelinegra se volteó a verla—, no lo he visto desde hace una semana—, aseguró y frunció ligeramente el ceño—, podría estar muerto por intoxicación o algo.

Bulma sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, negando con una sonrisa en sus labios, divertida por lo dicho por la Hado victoriosa.

—Está vivo —afirmó—. Tiene su propio equipo de preparación y ya lo están arreglando, aunque —frunció su nariz en una mueca de evidente asco—, se me imagina el olor a encierro y alcohol que debe tener su casa.

Chichi le sonrió.

Creía que la preparación para salir delante de cámara iba a ser cansadora y aburrida, sin embargo, fue completamente rápida y divertida. Se habían ido junto con Bulma, su ayudante y Phea a su cuarto y mientras la peliceleste le hacía una cola baja bien peinada y más bonita de las que se hacía ella con una cinta roja, _"porque este peinado te identifica"_ le había dicho la chica, la ayudante de cabello rosa chillón le entregaba los utensilios en silencio y mientras la pequeña Phea le hacía preguntas sobre cómo cuidaba su cabello para tenerlo tan bonito o la ropa que utilizaba. Chichi nunca había pensado en lo bien que se llevarían ambas, pero estando ahí con ellas dos en la habitación mientras Bulma la arreglaba y la vestía se daba cuenta de lo común que tenían ambas.

La chica le colocó unos pantalones sueltos de un color rosa pálido con unas botas azules, le colocó una camiseta blanca debajo debido al frío y un vestido que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color azul también, le colocó una cinta rosa en la cintura y un abrigo azul también con encajes rosas, haciendo que toda ella combinara.

Se sentía un poco infantil con esa vestimenta, aunque quizás Bulma tenía una muy buena razón para vestirla así, aun así no estaba cómoda pero no se lo diría a nadie.

Ya diez minutos faltando a la diez bajó por las escaleras con Bulma y Phea detrás, los ojos de todos en la sala se pegaron en ella y se sintió completamente incomoda. No era que no estuviese acostumbrada a la atención, solo que no le gustaba. Se despidió de los mellizos y luego de su _nana,_ dándoles a todos un beso y un abrazo reconfortante.

—¿Estás lista, mujer? —gruñó Vegeta metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta—, supongo que sabes que tienes que hacer —los ojos oscuros de Chichi se pegaron en el rostro molesto del hombre y frunció el ceño—, dales lo que ellos quieren —y sonrió de una manera que Chichi no alcanzó a captar.

¿Qué era lo que él quería decirle?, ¿lo habría dicho con ironía?, ¿con satisfacción?, ¿con molestia? No alcanzó a saberlo, ni a analizarlo, porque de pronto se vio saliendo recordando en su cabeza las palabras dichas por el Doctor Gero, _me hagas creer a mí_.

Entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la luz de las cámaras la apuntaban fijamente, no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente y ver hacia el frente en donde de pie y muy incómodo Goku la miraba. Caminó a pasos rápidos hacia donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos pelinegros y desordenados, que al verla correr hacia ella no pudo evitar acercarse con lentitud, no como la pelinegra que casi corría a los brazos del muchacho. Se le colgó por el cuello, sintiendo nuevamente aquel calor tan particular que le producía el cuerpo del guerrero.

Se separó de él por unos centímetros y sin importarle la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento se acercó rápidamente a los labios del muchacho, uniéndolos con los suyos en un casto y suave beso.

Podía recordar con exactitud la última vez que ella besó los labios del moreno, fue en la cueva y él ardía en fiebre, él siquiera debía recordar aquello y aunque lo mostraron en las repeticiones de los juegos él no se acordaría de todos modos.

Se separó de Goku con lentitud y notó la mirada atontada, incomoda y medio asustada que le dio el muchacho, pero ella lo ignoró, recordando una y otra vez las palabras del presidente.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —la voz de Marcel dentro de las cámaras que los apuntaban le hicieron sentir un incómodo nudo dentro de su estómago—. Si se ven tan adorable juntos —comentó—, díganme, ¿cómo ha sido la vida de ustedes fuera de los juegos?

—Todo bien —comentó Chichi con suavidad, sin quitar los brazos del cuello de Goku—, de maravilla, ha sido como _miel sobre hojuelas._

El chico de cabellos revoltosos se incomodó ligeramente, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos sonrió suavemente y carraspeó en su puesto.

—Muchas gracias por permitirnos vivir a unos cuantos pasos de distancia —agregó el muchacho y Chichi se sintió totalmente agradecida por el hecho de que él había abierto su boca.

Ella asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su… Con él.

—¡Gracias a ustedes por dejarnos ver cómo ha avanzado su hermosa relación! —aseguró Marcel—, aquí en la Central están completamente ansiosos de verlos pronto, ¡realmente les deseamos todos sus seguidores (incluyéndome) buena suerte en su gira y esperamos pronto su llegada a la Central!

—También nosotros —aseguró Chichi, sonriente.

Y las cámaras se apagaron.

La pelinegra se relamió los labios suavemente y miró a Goku, no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía que aún mantenía con el muchacho hasta que lo volvió a mirar de frente y se dio cuenta de que la nariz de él rozó con la suya, los brazos de Goku la sostenían para quedar a su altura y ella aún se aferraba a su cuello. Carraspeó.

—Creo que ya podemos soltarnos —susurró con voz baja.

Las mejillas de Goku se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí fuerte y asintió medio embobado. Poco a poco él fue dejándola en el suelo con suavidad, ella quitó sus brazos de alrededor del cuello del chico y se separó un paso apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

—Eso estuvo… —comenzó a decir Chichi.

—Fue una buena actuación —le cortó él mirándola fijamente, ella le devolvió la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿acaso había oído un tono ligero de reproche en la voz de Goku? De pronto, sin saber muy bien el porqué se sintió ligeramente enfadada y dándole una mirada molesta a Goku se giró para darle la espalda y caminar a pasos decidido donde Bulma la estaba esperando para tomar el auto e irse a la estación de trenes.

Goku torció ligeramente el gesto y tuvo la infantil necesidad de tirar una patada al aire, aunque se contuvo, caminó tras la chica pensando seriamente en el porqué le había dado tal mirada de molestia, ¿había dicho acaso algo malo? Después de todo tal y como había dicho él había sido una buena actuación, aunque lo había dicho con su qué, dejando en claro que aquello no había sido real, siquiera la leve sacudida que sintió dentro de su pecho al sentir los labios de la muchacha por segunda vez encima de los suyos.

El viaje en auto fue en silencio, parecía que nadie se atrevía a romper con el tan tenso, incluso Bulma se encontraba en completo silencio a un lado de Chichi, Vegeta delante se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

La pelinegra se sentía completamente confundida y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ¿sería acaso que Goku le sacaría en cara cada vez que pudiese que lo que había hecho en la arena había sido meramente una actuación? Él no tenía el derecho de reprocharle nada, de todas maneras lo salvó tanto a él como a ella y además, Roshi junto con él habían ideado el plan de "los trágicos amantes de la Octava".

En el momento en que llegaron a la estación de trenes ambos se sorprendieron de la cantidad de gente que estaba ahí para despedirlos. Tanto el Androide 17 como 18 se colocaron a ambos lados de ellos y caminaron sin mirar a nadie en particular hacia el tren. Chichi sentía escalofríos cada vez que veía a un niño despidiéndola y se preguntó internamente si ellos creían que aquello eran reales juegos, una actuación, una broma. A lo mejor, ellos en su mente inocente no creían que las personas caían fallecieran en verdad.

Ya dentro del tren se encontraron con Roshi que estaba esperándolos, mientras más cámaras los seguían, la pelinegra no se había percatado de aquello y al hacerlo, miró a Goku y tomó su mano con suavidad y lentitud, él la miró extrañado y luego sonrió suavemente, sabía que en ese momento había notado las cámaras que desde atrás los seguían muy de cerca.

Se subieron todos al tren y cuando se cerraron las puertas ambos soltaron sus manos. Goku aún estaba acalorado y nervioso por los toques de Chichi, mientras ella se sentía cada vez más molesta sin poder dejar de pensar en lo incomodo que sería todo si Goku y ella no encontraban una forma de tranquilizarse y dejar de ponerse nervioso ante la cercanía del otro.

—Hey —saludó entonces Roshi acercándose a ambos—, así que ya vinieron —dijo—, los esperé por un buen rato, y —golpeó la espalda de Goku y le dio una sonrisa a Chichi—, muy buen comienzo —dijo.

La pelinegra rodó sus ojos notando como el viejo Roshi ya se encontraba en evidente estado de ebriedad, suspiró y se acercó a 18.

—¿Puedes decirme dónde está mi cuarto? —preguntó, la Androide asintió y la empezó a guiar, lo último que pudo oír Chichi fue a Goku preguntando en dónde estaba la comida.

*.*.*.*

Los minutos se volvieron horas en poco tiempo.

Chichi no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, le era imposible. Tenía la luz prendida y la puerta cerrada. La miró.

Si estuviese en su casa se iría a la cama de su _nana_ , eso siempre le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño y poder dormir, aunque un par de horas, porque pronto se despertaba gritando debido a alguna pesadilla con respecto a los juegos.

Se sentó en la cama y miró la luz de noche encendida, era obvio, no lograría dormir aquella noche y menos con el estómago vacío.

Se sintió estúpida al irse a la cama sin cenar, pero sin embargo, no quería estar más tiempo junto a Goku, el maestro Roshi y todos los demás que obviamente no la entenderían, porque siquiera ella podía hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación caminando con lentitud, enfundada en su bata de dormir. Encontró en poco tiempo la cocina y comenzó a prepararse una leche tibia. Cuando ya la tuvo lista se dirigió hacia el compartimiento del tren en donde había una ventana gigante y un sillón muy cerca, se sentó en él y comenzó a mirar la oscura noche, los árboles se volvían dibujos difusos debido a la velocidad del tren y podía divisar unas cuantas estrellas en el cielo.

Suspiró.

—¿Chi? —la voz de Goku somnolienta se dejó oír desde atrás de ella.

Chichi sintió como se tensaba de pronto y como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

—Hola —susurró entonces cuando encontró su voz perdida en su garganta.

Él ignorando el hecho de que quizás la pelinegra quería estar sola, se acomodó en el sofá a un lado de ella.

—¿Crees que haya salido bien? —preguntó el moreno y ella se preguntó si se le había olvidado lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

Sin embargo, suspiró.

—No lo sé —respondió y lo miró de reojos mientras con sus manos abrazaba la tasa de leche que tenía, calentándose así los dedos—. Creo que…

—Lo sé —susurró Goku sin dejarla siquiera terminar, torció una ligera sonrisa y dijo con suavidad—, lo siento si he dicho algo que te molestó, solo quería destensar el ambiente.

Ella lo miró confundida, pestañeó un par de veces y luego dijo con suavidad.

—Yo lo siento, en verdad —dijo con suavidad y luego sonrió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con fuerzas—, me molestó darme cuenta que eso del "voy a dar mi vida por ti" en la arena en verdad había sido un plan del maestro Roshi contigo, pero, sinceramente no puedo enojarme por eso, yo misma lo pensé cuando me salvaste del río, tu sabes, hacer creer a la nación que en verdad estaba enamorada de ti para que obtengamos algún beneficio.

El ceño de Goku se contrajo ligeramente y luego miró hacia el frente.

—Nunca idee nada con el maestro Roshi —aseguró en un suave murmullo que llenó los oídos de la muchacha—. Siempre mi intención fue sacarte de la arena, tenías una familia —se encogió de hombros y la miró fijo—, yo no tenía a nadie que dependía de mi realmente, tú sí.

—Y es por eso que dijiste eso en la entrevista, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la pelinegra mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo como algo cálido se implantaba dentro de su pecho.

—El maestro Roshi me lo pidió —dijo y torció los labios—, aunque en verdad, no sé qué me sucede contigo —sonrió suavemente sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían aún más—, es como si me incomodase de sobremanera estar cerca de ti, pero como si necesitase estarlo para asegurarme de que estás bien.

Ella sintió aquella calidez crecer de sobre manera dentro de sí. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió con suavidad, sonrojada.

—¿Tú estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó entonces.

Él sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?, solo querías salvarnos, tal y como quieres hacerlo ahora —comentó, Chichi asintió.

—¿Hagamos un trato? —le preguntó y él asintió, interesado en la oferta—, conozcámonos, primero seamos amigos, ¿vale?

Goku sonrió con suavidad. Amigos, saboreó la palabra en su mente, le sonaba bien, le gustaba tener la idea de que junto a la chica podrían llegar a ser realmente bueno amigos.

Asintió.

—Amigos —repitió la palabra.

Chichi bebió de su leche con suavidad, en silencio, como si aquel fuese el primer silencio cómodo entre ellos. Ambos miraban hacia el frente, uno al lado del otro, haciéndose compañía, la pelinegra se preguntó si el moreno también tenía dificultades para dormir y pensó que aquello era tan obvio que hacerse esa pregunta era casi estúpido.

El silencio se prolongó y aunque era bastante cómodo, Chichi pensó que lo mejor sería decir algo, sobre todo, aunque no lo admitiría, porque no quería que el chico se fuera a dormir y la dejase sola ahí, sin embargo, no fue necesario, ya que, Goku pronto abrió su boca y dijo con un suave susurro.

—Supongo —la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos—, que si vamos a hacer buenos amigos, lo más normal sería conocer cosas del otro, ¿no?

La hija de Ox Satán miró su perfil fijamente, una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.

—Sí —dijo—. ¿Hagamos un juego? —preguntó.

Ante la palabra, Goku la miró fijamente, con expectación, realmente quería saber qué clase de juego se le había ocurrido a la chica sentada a su lado. Chichi sonrió.

—Hagamos una pregunta cada uno que ambos debamos contestar, ¿te parece? —preguntó, Goku hizo una mueca de extrañeza, como si no entendiera del todo el juego, sin embargo, asintió luego de un par de segundos y Chichi comezó—. ¿Tu color favorito?

Goku hizo una mueca reflexiva, como si estuviese buscando ese color especial para decírselo, luego de unos minutos en silencio y pensativo, contestó.

—El naranja —dijo con suavidad—, no uno chillón —aseguró rápidamente—, más bien uno suave como el de mi traje de combate.

Chichi asintió suavemente, como si estuviese conforme con la respuesta.

—El mío es el rojo —respondió y se encogió de hombros suavemente—, supongo que toda la gama de rojos.

Ambos soltaron ligeras risas ante eso, el ambiente era tan íntimo que ella sabía que si alguien los veía les sería imposible poder quebrar aquel momento.

—¿Tu comida favorita? —preguntó entonces el muchacho de cabellos alborotados, ella lo miró fijamente, sonriendo.

Le parecía divertido que ella ya sabía que él preguntaría algo sobre comida, apenas lo conoció supo que el muchacho era bueno para comer y que su estómago era como un agujero sin fondo, que tragaba y tragaba y parecía nunca cansarse o satisfacer a su estómago. Sonriente respondió.

—Estofado de carne —contestó.

Goku en su puesto se saboreó.

—¡Mmm, qué rico! —exclamó y Chichi se rió.

—¿Tienes un plato de comida favorito, Goku?, ¿o todas son tus favoritos? —preguntó la chica de largas hebras oscuras.

El chico se llevó una mano atrás de su nuca y luego de pensarlo seriamente por un par de segundos asintió.

—El arroz frito con pescado —aseguró.

Ella lo miró fijamente, extrañado, pensaba que quizás al chico le hubiese gustado un plato un poco más extravagante, pero al parecer le gustaba mucho más algo completamente cotidiano.

—Te toca a ti, Chichi —susurró entonces él a su lado rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, ella lo miró fijamente, pestañeó ligeramente y torció los labios, pensando en alguna otra pregunta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Él la miró pestañeando confundido, se encogió de hombros.

—No podía dormir —aseguró con suavidad—, ¿y tú?

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Tampoco yo.

Y se quedaron en silencio, ambos sabían que las pesadillas del otro no lo dejaban dormir, así que Goku decidió no preguntar el porqué, conocía la respuesta. El silencio reinó nuevamente, pero Chichi ya estaba muy cansada para romperlo y sabía que quizás Goku tampoco lo haría esta vez.

Sintió la ligera necesidad de acercarse aún más a Goku para no poder sentir su calidez de mejor manera, si bien el tren era de por sí calentito, ella creía que se estaba helando y se molestó al no haber salido de su compartimiento sin una manta. Soltó un suspiró y miró al chico de reojos.

¿Qué pasaba si se acercaba un poco más a él?

Quizás no le molestase, total, durmieron varias veces en la Arena y ella también varias veces pegó su cuerpo al suyo, ¿por qué ahora él se volvería incomodo?

Y con aquel último pensamiento se acercó al muchacho, recargó su cabeza en el hombro y esperó. Sintió como el cuerpo de Goku se tensaba rápidamente y pronto comenzaba a relajarse con lentitud, aunque sin moverse, sabía que él debía estar mirándola con extrañeza y sabía que ella lo volvía nervioso. Sin embargo, no sabía qué clase de nervios le provocaba a Son Goku, no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, solo sabía que se sentía bien sentir nuevamente aquel calor cerca de sí y sin haberse dado cuenta antes, notó cuánto lo había extrañado.

Sus ojos se cerraron con lentitud y luego, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

!Hola! Ya vengo con el segundo capítulo de este segundo fanfic de la trilogía.

Estoy algo apurada en esto momento la verdad y estoy segura que habían varias cosas que debía decirles, pero creo que lo olvidé!, como sea, si lo recuerdo lo escribiré y lo subiré en cuanto lo recuerde (si es que llego a hacerlo)

Como sea, sé que sigue pareciéndose mucho a En llamas y que yo dije en el capítulo uno que no se parecería tanto como se pareció "Los juegos del Poder", esto demostrará que sigue siendo "la historia de Dragon BAll" porque existen los Sayayins y las dragon ball, así que, esperen a que salga y ya verán los giros que tendrá este fanfic.

Bueno, les responderé sus comentarios! porque así creo que tendremos mejor relación "más cercana" como lector y escritor, verdad que sí?

Comenzaré entonces.

AdriLu _:_ Bueno! Primero que todo muchas gracias por tu Review! Realmente son muy importantes para mí, 1) porque creo que todo escritor necesita su empuje y ustedes lo son para mí y 2) si subo mis historia es para que alguien más la lea y comente, creo que es por eso que me importa tanto los comentarios. Con respecto a tu pregunta, pues! creo que respondiéndotela voy a arruinar la sorpresa así que solo espera el siguiente capítulo que ya está bastante avanzado! Tampoco creo que sea bueno decirte en verdad si algunos personajes están muertos o no, sin embargo, prometo que te llevarás una sorpresa mucho más adelante, solo te digo que recuerda que ellos son sayayins, ¿será que un par de explosiones los derrote así de fácil? Saca tus conclusiones! Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero sigas con la historia y este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Abrazos!

 ** _MIKASHIMOTA Z_** : Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! sí lo había pensado, sobre todo por como es la personalidad de Goku,que se deje manipular de esa forma por alguien que odia y que le ha provocado sufrimiento, sin embargo, hay una buena explicación por ello y él lo dice en este capítulo, involucró a Chichi y ella tiene razón, El Doctor Gero sabe a dónde atacar y que es por eso que ha durado tanto en el poder, Goku está haciendo eso solo por Chichi, porque sabe que él solo no puede con eso y que no quiere que ella siga sintiendo miedo, pero pronto veremos a Goku en todo su esplendor te lo aseguro! Además! Casi lo olvidaba, respecto a las situaciones que viven en el fic (muy diferentes a las situaciones de Dragon Ball) es por eso que las personalidades tienen cambios, aunque siguen teniendo la misma esencia, al menos, eso es lo que intento que tengan.

 _ **Guest** :_ Thank you! Wait you like this chapter!

 ** _Milk-San888_ :** Hola! Muchaaaaaaaaas gracias por tu Reviews! espero realmente que te guste este capítulo! Y tranquila! que no lo abandonaré, demoraré en actualizar por un tiempo y es que saldré de vacaciones, pero de igual manera en dos semanas espero ya tener el capítulo listo y subirlo, lamento si demoro más de tiempo, pero no te preocupes que no pienso abandonarlo, espero te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo! Abrazos!

 ** _MkMP202:_** Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Demoré mucho en terminar los Juegos del Poder y espero no demorar en terminar este, (y es que esta "trilogía" me tiene entusiasmada) Espero sigas con el fanfic que prometo que se pondrá interesante! Espero te guste este capítulo y comentes, cualquier duda te responderé al momento de subir capítulo o si lo veo antes puedo enviarte un PM, espero te guste! Saludos y cuídate!

Bien! estaré esperando sus **comentarios** como siempre, espero les guste y sé que es redundante pero escribo para ustedes y para mí, así que siempre voy a esperar algún tipo de comentario!, espero les haya gustado! Gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.

Emilia.


	3. El entrenamiento

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 6,407_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo III "El entrenamiento"_

* * *

 _Su rostro fue reflejado en los ojos furiosos de aquel oso de largo pelaje gris, él se encontraba en sus cuatro patas, sin despegar su vista del cuerpo agotado y magullado del muchacho de cabellos alborotados. El gigante oso tenía observada y estudiada a su presa intensamente, sabía de sobras que el chico sería una presa fácil, después de todo, el oso era diez veces más grande que el cuerpo de Goku._

 _Él sonrió torcidamente, excitado ante la expectante lucha que tendría con aquel animal._

 _Sin embargo, algo cambió en el recuerdo. Oyó como muy cerca de él una hoja se resquebrajaba, como si alguien la hubiese pisado. Sus ojos se fueron medio segundo al lugar del ruido y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que una chica pelinegra, de largos cabellos oscuros y ojos grandes lo miraban fijamente, con media sonrisa en su rostro._

— _¡CHICHI VETE!_ — _le gritó, porque sabía que la chica captaría la atención del oso inmediatamente, rápidamente llevó su vista al animal, pero este ya no estaba, en su lugar, Giro, el Hado de la cinta roja que fue aplastado por el árbol estaba ahí, con su espada reluciente en su mano y una sonrisa macabra._

 _Chichi estaba más cerca del Hado que de él._

 _Entonces cuando vio que el muchacho se movió, él no dudo en saltar hacia la chica para colocarse delante de ella. Pero no pudo hacerlo._

 _Completamente desesperado y confundido miró sus pies, pero estos no le respondían._

— _¿Qué…?_

 _Sin embargo, no pudo hablar, apretó la mandíbula intentando avanzar hacia la chica y protegerla, pero no podía siquiera dar un paso._

 _Elevó su vista y miró a la muchacha, quien sonriente seguía mirándolo fijamente, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos debido a la presión que estaba teniendo a casusa de sus puños cerrados._

— _¡CHICHI VETE!_ — _gritó nuevamente, pero ella parecía no escucharlo, al contrario de lo que él le pedía, ella dio un paso hacia él, ampliando aún más su sonrisa. Él se desesperó aún más, viendo por el rabillo de sus ojos como Giro se acercaba a pasos cautelosos y silenciosos a la chica_ — _. Chichi_ — _susurró intentando mover sus extremidades inútilmente._

 _Parecía ser como si no se pudiera sus piernas y se encontraba abatido, pensando en cómo podía salvar a la chica,_ necesitaba _salvarla._

— _¡CHICHI DETRÁS DE TI!_ — _gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió que se desgarró la garganta._

 _Giro ya estaba con la espada empuñada, justo detrás de la chica, ella pareció al fin oírlo. Pero fue tarde._

 _Cuando se giró se encontró con el filo de la espada clavada en su pecho y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del Hado._

 _Vio a la chica caer en el suelo, con la espada aún clavada en su pecho, vio la sonrisa del Hado en su rostro, una sonrisa victoriosa. Él sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sintiendo como una rabia ciega se apoderaba de él. Miró al muchacho con odio fijamente casi escupiendo fuego._

— _Acabaré contigo_ — _masculló con la mandíbula tensa_ —, _te mataré… ¡TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!_

— _No si yo acabo contigo antes._

 _La voz en su espalda lo hizo voltearse, pero antes siquiera de ver su rostro él dio un brinco…_ En la cama.

Su flequillo se encontraba adherido completamente a su frente debido al sudor, su respiración era agitada y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Miró desesperado a su alrededor y cuando al fin le llegó el momento de lucidez se dio cuenta en donde estaba.

En el tren. Camino a la Doceava Región, la encargada del Ministerio de Armas, ahí sería donde comenzaría la Gira.

Se levantó de su cama, intentando regularizar su respiración, se colocó una bata y rápidamente salió de su habitación a pasos cautelosos, no quería que nadie lo descubriera, tampoco era como si quería hablar con alguien, en ese momento solo necesitaba asegurarse de algo para calmar aquel horrible agujero que se apoderaba de su pecho cada vez que tenía una pesadilla.

Lo más silencioso que podía caminó por el pasillo, con la vista fija hacia el frente, rogando a todos los dioses para no ser descubierto por nadie.

Al momento en que llegó a la pieza de la chica, la cual se encontraba con la puerta cerrada, sin siquiera golpear o avisar, la abrió.

Rápidamente el alivio llenó cada uno de sus poros.

La pelinegra se encontraba acostada en la cama, de lado, durmiendo con su larga melena esparcida por la almohada blanca, haciendo un contraste tanto como su cabello como su pálido rostro y aquel ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Dormía profundamente y parecía ser que ninguna pesadilla le atormentase. Entonces él pudo sentirse al fin, completamente tranquilo.

Soltó un suspiro ligero y con suavidad volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Aliviado de no haber sido visto por nadie y haber cumplido su objetivo (y tranquilizado a su cuerpo), se giró para marcharse nuevamente a su habitación y dormir quizás un poco más, aunque, su acción se vio interrumpida por la chica de cabellos celestes que estaba de pie justo detrás de él, con los brazos firmemente cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

Goku dio un brinco hacia atrás, asustado al no haber notado la presencia de la chica, siendo así, descubierto por ella.

—¡Bu-Bulmas! —medio gritó sorprendido—, hola —saludó torpemente.

La chica en cuestión rodó los ojos, llevó un dedo a sus labios y chistó, mandándolo a callar.

—Si gritas despertarás a Chichi —le reprendió en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

Él se llevó una mano detrás de su nuca y en un gesto nervioso se desordenó aún más su cabello.

La peliceleste lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer, de todos modos? —preguntó llevando sus manos a su cadera y golpeando con suavidad el pie con su taco—, es muy temprano para querer despertarla aún, ¿no crees?

Él estaba visiblemente nervioso y sabía que Bulma lo había notado incluso antes de que él notara su presencia detrás, sin embargo, la chica parecía querer jugar con él antes de hacerlo decir todo lo que ella quería saber.

Suspiró.

—Solo verificaba de que estuviese todo en orden —masculló Goku, en una actitud casi sometida.

Lo expresión de Bulma se fue relajando debido a la explicación sincera del muchacho. Ella sabía que la vida tanto de Chichi como de Goku debió haber cambiado horrores, quizás (en la parte más superficial) había cambiado para "bien", ahora ellos tenían tanto dinero para tener un pasar tranquilo y sin necesidades, pero, ¿a costa de qué? ¿De estar asustados y a la defensiva todo el tiempo?, ¿de tener en sus memorias impregnada cada muerte de niños en la Arena? Se imaginaba cuánto estarían sufriendo ambos muchachos, pero quizás y lo más probable era que a penas y se imaginaba la mitad de lo que pasaba por la mente de ambos chicos.

Y aquello recién dicho por el pelinegro le corroboraba cuán paranoicos se encontrarían ambos, es decir, ¿qué podría ocurrirle a Chichi en ese tren?

Bulma le dio una ligera sonrisa, sintiéndose de pronto conmovida.

—¿Y cómo supiste que este era el cuarto de ella? —le cuestionó esta vez divertida.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente y se volvió tan tieso que a Bulma nuevamente entró curiosidad. Él lo había descubierto ayer, cuando ella se quedó dormida recargada en su hombro. Se encogió de hombros aún nervioso.

—Por su aroma —decidió responder.

La peliceleste enarcó una ceja.

—¿Su-su aroma? —le cuestionó.

Goku asintió ligeramente.

—Siempre huele a menta suave y pan fresco —le respondió creyendo que sería lo más normal, sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderle.

¿Cómo era que el muchacho podía sentir el aroma de la chica de esa forma tan poco humana? Le sorprendía, pero pensó que no era primera vez que algo parecido le pasaba, no con él, sino con cierto personaje gruñón y orgulloso que debía estar durmiendo en alguna habitación de por ahí. Vegeta en una ocasión le dijo lo molesto que era su aroma a vainilla, que era muy fuerte, pero solo él lo había notado, porque nadie se había percatado de que ella se había duchado con gel humectante de vainilla y a nadie parecía molestarle su olor, excepto a él, que parecía como si realmente lo tuviese asteado, se sonrojó, porque luego de eso Vegeta le había dicho que prefería ese aroma a canela natural de su cuerpo, después, Bulma no había utilizado nunca más ese gel humectante.

—Eh…¿Bulma? —preguntó el chico de cabellos alborotados, notando como la chica de pronto comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

Ella pestañeó confundida y luego de sonrojarse completamente asintió.

—Eh, sí, Goku —respondió y luego cambió abruptamente de tema—, ¿quieres ir a desayunar?, deben de estar preparando ya la mesa.

Él de pronto notó como su estómago le reclamaba por comida, asintió emocionado, aunque había pensado en volver a su cuarto para dormir, sabía que eso no funcionaría del todo, puesto que, apenas entraría al cuarto recordaría la terrible pesadilla que había tenido minutos atrás con la pelinegra que dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la puerta tras de él.

*.*.*.*

Al momento de despertar sintió de inmediato como sus ojos pesaban de una manera poco común, aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo durmiendo mal, sabía que sus ojos le pasarían la cuenta algún día.

Antes inclusos de abrir los ojos notó que algo no calzaba del todo.

Estaba en su cama.

Pero ella no se había dormido en ese lugar.

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba conversando con Goku en un sofá, ella con una taza de leche tibia en sus manos y él junto a ella, luego recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se durmió.

Un sonrojo ligero cubrió sus mejillas.

¿Será que él la habría llevado hacia su cama a mitad de la noche?, ¿la habría cargado en sus brazos? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso de solo pensarlo, observó a su alrededor y luego de afirmar que aquella era su pieza se levantó de la cama.

Decidió que lo mejor era no cuestionarse el cómo había llegado a la cama y decidió a la ducha para darse un relajante baño. Se desnudó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y vio su reflejo, no quería admitir que se veía realmente destruida, como si no tuviese descanso en aquellos tres meses en los que estuvo tras de cámara y se preguntó cómo haría Bulma para quitar esas feas ojeras que ahora cargaba en su rostro.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el chorro de agua se esparramara encima de su larga cabellera. Un ligero calor se coló en su pecho en el momento en que pensó que la única manera de que ella hubiese terminado durmiendo en su cama era sin duda que Goku la había llevado hasta allí, tal y como lo hacía su padre cuando era pequeña y se dormía en el salón del castillo.

Se enjabonó su cabello con suavidad, pensando seriamente en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no solo por el hecho de que el pelinegro de cabellos desordenados la haya cargado a su cama, si no por el pacto que hicieron ambos de ser amigos. ¿Funcionaría el hecho de que ahora tratarían de no volverse incomodo por la cercanía del otro?, ¿siendo amigos podrían actuar mejor?

Suspiró.

Lo único que esperaba de todo eso es que ambos lograsen convencer al presidente de que no fue crear una revolución lo que le impulso sacar aquellas bayas en la Arena.

Pensaba, con sinceridad, que su plan funcionaría, sobre todo porque _tenía_ que funcionar sí o sí, si no era así, entonces, ella y todo lo que ama estaría muerto.

Se salió de la ducha y se apresuró a vestirse con uno de sus vestidos de combate que compró con la plata del premio, se armó una coleta aún con el pelo húmedo y salió de su compartimiento. Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón comedor y ahí de encontró con Bulma, Vegeta y Goku, la primera y el último conversando animadamente mientras el pelinegro se devoraba gran cantidad de comida que había en la mesa y Vegeta en silencio y con el ceño fruncido comía con las mismas ansias que su compañero.

Se encaminó a la mesa.

—Hey, Chichi, ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? —le saludó Bulma con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su terso rostro.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que sentía como los ojos oscuros de Goku se pegaban rápidamente en su rostro, se quiso golpear mentalmente al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y se sonrojaban, se sintió un tanto molesta ante el poder que él tenía sin que lo supiera y a lo tonta que estaba siendo su actitud en ese momento.

—Bien —contestó con suavidad—, ¿tú?

Bulma asintió.

Chichi decidió que debía devolverle la mirada a Goku, porque sabía que este pensaría que ella estaba de algún modo molesta con él, aunque no lo fuese así. Le devolvió la sonrisa y él pareció tranquilizarse por ello, volvió rápidamente a su labor de engullir todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

La pelinegra tomó una tostada al tiempo que le untaba huevo y le pegaba un mordisco leve.

—Es pocas horas nos detendremos en la doceava región —habló Bulma para luego beber un poco de su infusión—. Estaremos detenidos ahí por un día y luego viajaremos a la onceava, así sucesivamente.

Vegeta en su puesto gruñó.

Bulma rodó los ojos, sin embargo, hizo como si él no estuviese ahí, siguió con su cháchara.

—Estaba pensando en que en la Doceava podrías utilizar un vestido de color amarillo con negro, creo que esos colores son llamativos y te harán lucir estupenda —se recargó en su silla, mirando a Chichi fijamente mientras esta comía—, tengo confeccionado varios diseños que quiero que veas antes de que lleguemos, ¿crees que puedas?

La pelinegra asintió con suavidad mientras bebía un poco de zumo de naranja recién exprimido.

Bulma le sonrió.

—Qué bien, ahora, ¿por qué no te has secado el cabellos?, sabes que si no te lo cuidas después lo dejarás arruinado y tendré que cortar tus puntas —siguió la peliceleste—, me gustaría hacerte un peinado nuev…

—¡Ya puedes callarte, mujer! —Vegeta golpeó su puño en la mesa, esta tembló ligeramente y todos los presentes dieron un ligero brinco en su puesto. Goku dejó una tostada a mitad de camino a su boca y miró extrañado al pelinegro de cabellos en punta, Chichi miró con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre y Bulma en su puesto solo se dedicó a cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus puños en la mesa.

En el momento en que la chica abrió sus ojos celestes, Chichi se dio cuenta que en esa mesa ardería Troya.

—¡¿Quién te crees tú para venir a hacerme callar?! —gritó entonces en ese momento la chica mirando al hombre con una vena palpitante en su frente.

Vegeta la miró con ojos asesinos y se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos.

—¡Desde que llegué no has hecho de hablar, hablar y hablar!, ¡eres exasperante! —se quejó.

—¡Pues entonces vete a comer a tu habitación o algo! —le reclamó—, además —una sonrisa burlona se cruzó por su rostro en el momento en que sus ojos brillaron con un tipo de maldad que Chichi no supo definir—, te molesta que con todo el mundo hable pero contigo no.

—¡Me molesta estar en este maldito tren contigo! —gritó Vegeta completamente ofuscado.

—¡Pues no fui yo la que te obligó a venir! —le chilló la chica de igual manera.

—¡Y eso qué te importa a ti! —a ojos de Chichi ambos parecían unos niños de cinco años peleando por un caramelo—, ¡además si te fijas eres solo tu quien habla en esta mesa, ni Kakaroto, ni la mujer te han respondido!

La pelinegra se abstuvo de decirle su nombre, sabía que con él era ya imposible, sin embargo, Bulma fue quien se lo hizo saber.

—¡Son Chichi y Goku, para tu información! —le gritó de vuelta y una sonrisa burlona apareció nuevamente por sus labios—, aunque no me sorprende con tu nivel intelectual que no puedas retener apenas un nombre.

Vegeta pareció completamente molesto ante los continuos gritos de la mujer.

—Yo llamo a quien quiero por el nombre que se me dé la gana —contestó ofuscado en su puesto.

—Imbécil —apuntó Bulma.

—Vulgar —le rebatió.

—¡Maldito narcisista estúpido! —chilló otra vez borrando su sonrisa.

—¡Fea!

Y ahí, tanto Goku como Chichi supieron que Vegeta había tocado fondo. Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de tal manera que cualquiera que la viera creería que estos se les saldrían de la órbita. Vegeta sonrió casi triunfante en su puesto.

—¿Cómo me dijiste? —preguntó la peliceleste con los dientes apretados.

Vegeta, muy seguro de sí mismo, amplió aún más su sonrisa.

—Vulgar —contestó y añadió rápidamente—, y fea.

—¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, ESTÚPIDO, YO NO SOY NINGUNA MUJER VULGAR Y MUCHO MENOS FEA! —Explotó Bulma levantándose rápidamente de su silla y mirando al hombre de cabellos en punta con ojos llameantes—. ¡TENGOS MUCHOS PRETENDIENTES EN TODAS PARTES E INCLUSO…! —Bulma pareció respirar agitadamente, torció sus labios en una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos por su repentino cambio de actitud, se sentó y continuó mirando al hombre de cabellos oscuros, inquisitivamente—, e incluso pensaría que te gusto a ti también, Vegeta.

Todas las personas en esa habitación abrieron aún más sus ojos. El rostro de Vegeta era toda una odisea, sus ojos bien abiertos, su boca igualmente, sus manos quietas encima de la mesa y su pera tiritando levemente, rápidamente un rojo intenso tiñó sus mejillas.

—¿Qu-qué dijiste? —preguntó el muchacho titubeando.

Bulma teniendo nuevamente completa calma, sonrió en su puesto sin mirar al pelinegro, bebió tranquilamente de su infusión y luego respondió como si estuviese comentando algo del clima.

—Que creo que te gusto —se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

Rápidamente Vegeta intentó volver a tener su expresión odiosa de antes, recomponiéndose de la impresión.

—¡Estás loca! —gruñó y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, sin embargo, incluso antes de que pudiera irse del lugar, la voz de Roshi se oyó por encima de todo el alboroto.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo a estas horas?

Todos los presentes pegaron sus ojos en el rostro cansado del Maestro Muten Roshi.

*.*.*.*.*

—En cuatro horas estaríamos llegando a la Doceava.

Roshi se había sentado a la mesa, Vegeta también se había vuelto a sentar en silencio y aun completamente ofuscado. Chichi se preguntó internamente porqué él no se había marchado, sin embargo, cuando su mentor comenzó a hablar supo que les diría algo relacionado con la adhesión de Vegeta al viaje.

—Su discurso lo tendrá Antea —siguió Roshi.

—¿Quién demonios es Antea? —preguntó Goku frunciendo ligeramente el ceño confundida, Chichi tenía la misma pregunta que él y esperó que el maestro le contestara.

—Antea es la animadora, esa mujer que parece reptil —le respondió haciendo una mueca de asco.

A Chichi casi se le había olvidado la existencia de ella, no le agradaba para nada y realmente no le hacía mucha ilusión que ella se les uniera en el viaje, sin embargo, sabía que sería de gran ayuda con sus discursos, porque ella pondría exactamente lo que todo la Central quería escuchar.

Le echó una rápida ojeada a Goku, quien bebió con suavidad de su vaso de jugo, Chichi se preguntó en qué estaría pensando y realmente le agradó la idea de que quizás él haya llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

Roshi soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Será fácil —continuó—, lo único que tienen que hacer es leer sus tarjetitas, sonreír al público, mostrarles algo que quieran ver, como un beso o algo así y luego salir del escenario.

Tanto la pelinegra como él asintieron sin muchas ganas de agregar algo.

—Y… —el viejo Roshi bebió un sorbo de su cargado café y miró tras sus anteojos oscuros a Chichi y a Goku aleatoriamente, para luego terminar pegando su mirada en la tostada a medio masticar que dejó en el plato—, traje a Vegeta por una única y simple razón —dijo, instantáneamente, todos excepto Roshi pegó su mirada en el rostro impertérrito del recién nombrado—, quiero que por lo que dure el viaje ustedes entrenen con él.

La verdad es que la hija de Ox Satán jamás se cuestionó el porqué Vegeta los acompañaba en el viaje, no es que la presencia del chico le molestase o algo por el estilo, tampoco le agradaba completamente, solo le era indiferente, sin embargo, jamás creyó que la razón que había tenido su mentor para obligarlo a participar en la gira hubiese sido para entrenarlos a ambos.

—¿Entrenarlos? —fue Bulma la primera quien se atrevió a decir algo, frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirando fijamente al viejo, ignorando por completo la mirada asesina que le enviaba el chico en cuestión en aquel momento—, ¿para qué?

—¡No es algo que te incumba! —escupió Vegeta en su puesto.

Bulma pegó sus ojos como víbora en él.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo!

—Cállense ambos —dijo tranquilamente Roshi, luego soltó un suspiro cansado y añadió con voz calma mientras se encogía de hombros—. Quienes hemos participado en los Juegos del Poder sabemos que estos nunca terminan —aseguró—, es bueno, por cualquier cosa, que ambos se mantengan en forma y no pierdan la habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Pero maestro —intervino Goku por primera vez—, ¿por qué tendría que entrenarnos Vegeta?

Una vena en la frente de Vegeta se dejó notar de inmediato, palpitante.

—¡Porque soy mucho más fuerte que tú, insecto!

—Calma, Vegeta, calma —le pidió el maestro Roshi, dio una mascada a su tostada y se quedó un tiempo en silencio mientras masticaba para luego tragar y decir—, pero tiene razón, Goku —le dio una ligera mirada—, él es más fuerte.

Chichi se vio con la necesidad de negar aquello, pero incluso antes de que ella pudiese decir algo o el mismo Goku defenderse, la voz del viejo nuevamente se dejó oír.

—Entrena todos los días de una manera que no te pudiera siquiera imaginar —aseguró—, y a ustedes les sería muy útil para la vida que de ahora en adelante deben llevar, algún día me lo agradecerán.

La pelinegra frunció el gesto.

—Ahora, deberían ir a prepararse para entrenar, tienen dos horas disponibles para eso y luego deben estar listos en sus habitaciones para que Bulma pueda ayudarlos a arreglarse —dio por finalizada la discusión el hombre de la barba y el bigote—. Vegeta los estará esperando aquí.

Ni ella ni Goku dijeron nada luego de aquello, en silencio se levantaron y se marcharon caminando rápidamente cada uno a su habitación para colocarse un traje más cómodo para entrenar.

*.*.*.*

Al salir de su habitación ya preparada para el nuevo entrenamiento con el hombre más gruñón del mundo se encontró con Goku ya avanzando por el pasillo. Chichi sabía que la habitación del pelinegro de cabellos en punta se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, así que no se sorprendió al encontrarlo justo fuera de la suya, caminando con su Gi naranja (el mismo que utilizaron en la Arena), ella sonrió suavemente, también llevaba aquel traje azul que le dieron de la Central para los juegos.

Debía admitirlo, eran el traje más cómodo que tenía para entrenar, y asumía que para Goku era lo mismo.

—Hey —le saludó él con su sonrisa característica, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hey —dijo de vuelta—, creo que tuvimos la misma idea.

Él se miró el traje anaranjado y asintió.

—Son muy cómodos, me dejan moverme a mi antojo —comentó él—, cuando me fui a entrenar el mes pasado me lleve varios de estos, me los envió Bulma una semana después de volver de la Central.

Chichi asintió con suavidad, pensando en lo bien que le quedaba el traje al muchacho y recordando (mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente) que la noche anterior él le había dicho que justamente ese color era su favorito.

—Lo son —asintió la chica.

—¿Vamos? —le preguntó él y ella cerró la puerta de su habitación para caminar junto al alto muchacho.

El silencio nuevamente se adueñó de la situación, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, después de todo no era como si el silencio fuese tenso o incómodo, más bien le agradaba el hecho de que junto a él podían haber lapsus de silencio tan tranquilos, en los que su mente no divagaba en nada y se mantenía creyendo que todo estaba bien, aunque las cosas no la estuvieran.

Llegaron al fin al salón comedor, encontrándose con un Vegeta muy serio apoyado a un lado de la ventana, mantenía su siempre cejo fruncido y los brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho, parecía estar pensando en algo de suma importancia y Chichi estaba segura de que debía ser algo vergonzoso, porque cuando notó que ambos ya estaban ahí, observándolo fijamente y en silencio, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rojo. La chica no sabía cómo, pero una parte de ella le decía que aquel sonrojo de alguna u otra forma tenía que ver con cierta peliceleste.

—¿Qué me miran, mocosos? —gruñó el hombre—, ¿están listos para ir a entrenar?

Ambos asintieron.

—¿Dónde? —se atrevió a preguntar su compañero.

Vegeta sonrió ligeramente, olvidando el sonrojo de antes.

—Ni siquiera se lo imaginarán —comentó.

*.*.*.*

Chichi sabía que el tren era grande, lo había visto por fuera y se preguntaba realmente qué otras habitaciones habrían, sin embargo, nunca se aventuró a dar un vistazo a otro lugar que no fuese su cuarto, su baño y el salón comedor. Se arrepentía de ello, aunque sabía que por mucho que explorara el tren, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta de aquella escondida habitación.

Le pareció ya extraño en el momento en que cruzaron el cuarto de Vegeta y le pareció aún más extraño el hecho de que en medio de su habitación, justo debajo de la alfombra hubiese una trampilla, recordaba que el tren no parecía tener un segundo piso, pero era alto y parecía ser que el cuarto de Vegeta era desnivelado.

Al abrir la trampilla se dejó ver una escalera larga y realmente le pareció extraño.

—¿Cómo es que…? —preguntó.

Pero Vegeta rápidamente la mandó a callar empujándola levemente por la escalera para que bajase sin hacer ruido. Él fue el último en bajar y al cerrar la trampilla se quedaron en una absoluta obscuridad.

—El tren no pertenece a la Central —comentó Vegeta y a Chichi le pareció extraño que él les contase eso mientras el hombre de cabellos en punta encendía por un interruptor la luz, mostrando el final de las escaleras y una amplia sala blanca—, el tren pertenece a Corporación Capsula —una sonrisa pareció aflorar en sus labios—, esa mujer vulgar de Bulma puede parecer una idiota, pero a veces puede ser una genio.

—¿Corporación Capsula dijiste? —preguntó Chichi completamente asombrada—, ¿esa corporación no fue quebrada hace mucho?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

—La Central cree tener todo y a todos bajo control, es por eso que es mucho más fácil engañarlos —dijo—, ellos juran que en este momento estamos haciendo la Gira en uno de sus bonitos trenecitos indefensos, pero en verdad, nunca se darán cuenta que el tren fue diseñado por la estúpida mujer.

Chichi abrió los ojos impresionadas, sin embargo, fue Goku quien preguntó, también asombrado.

—¡Bulma lo construyó! —medio gritó.

Vegeta chistó.

—Baja la voz idiota —le retó—, sí fue ella, pero no le den tanto crédito, no se lo merece.

—¿No se lo merece? —Chichi frunció el ceño—, ¿realmente Vegeta?

Él rodó los ojos.

A esas alturas ya habían bajado todos los escalones y se encontraban implantados en medio del amplio y blanco salón.

—Ya basta de charlas —cortó entonces el hombre de cabellos en punta, luego sonrió torcidamente—. Ahora, veremos realmente cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades —pegó su mirada en Chichi y le dijo de manera mordaz—, olvídate en estos entrenamientos de tu arquito y flecha, solo trabajaremos en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

La pelinegra se sintió ofendida por un momento, ella sabía que estaba años luz de poder pelear de manera pareja con alguno de esos dos chicos.

Si ella iba a responder algo, a Vegeta no le importó, este se giró y se acercó a una pequeña maquinita que estaba a un esquina del lugar, amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que la encendía y apretaba unos botones que Chichi no alcanzó a divisar bien, luego, apretó el botón más grande.

Y algo extraño pasó.

Fue como si de pronto el cuerpo de Chichi pesara el triple, sus rodillas temblaron y de pronto, sin saber cómo pasó, se encontró tendida de rodillas en el suelo con sus manos firmemente pegadas en el piso blanco del lugar, elevó su rostro con miedo y pegó su mirada en el hombre de cabellos en punta, quien se mantenía de pie sin siquiera parecer notar lo pesado del ambiente.

Creyó que solo le había ocurrido a ella, que había pasado algo con su cuerpo, sin embargo, al mirar a Goku se dio cuenta que a él también le estaba costando horrores estar de pie, aunque aún se mantenía parado.

—¿Qué…? —iba a preguntar el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

—Es una cámara de gravedad —respondió a la pregunta muda de Chichi y a la media pregunta de Goku—, aunque debo decir que ambos me han decepcionado, Kakaroto apenas te mantienes de pie y tu mujer ya estás en el suelo y solo he aumentado la gravedad a cinco, yo entrenó con la gravedad aumentada en diez y eso es a lo que vamos a llegar, si es que no a más.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar mirar sorprendida completamente a Vegeta. ¡A cinco! Le parecía que era una abominación, es decir, no podía moverse, le costaba horrores siquiera elevar su mentón para ver a ambos pelinegros y dudaba que en algún momento pudiera al menos mantenerse de pie como Goku.

—¿Qué pasa, Hados —Chichi pudo percibir el tono de burla en su voz—, es demasiado para ustedes?

Y sonrió de manera arrogante.

*.*.*.*.*

Creyó que en el momento de salir de la cámara de gravedad su cuerpo se sentiría ligero, sin embargo, sus músculos no era más que una masa agarrotada que le hacían doler hasta para caminar. Si bien (apenas Vegeta apagó la máquina) pudo notar la evidente diferencia de aire, aún sentía como si todo su cuerpo pesara, aunque en vez del triple, ahora solo era el doble.

Después de dos horas de intento pudo al fin separar sus manos del suelo y colocarse en cuclillas, mientras Goku ya podía correr e incluso saltar en la máquina y Vegeta tiraba diversas patadas en el aire. Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma pero se prometió que para el siguiente entrenamiento no caería al suelo como le pasó en aquel momento. También sintió envidia de su compañero, que siquiera había pasado diez minutos y ya podía moverse libremente en la habitación, no como siempre, pero como una persona normal se podría mover en cualquier otro lugar.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Vegeta atrás y con un Goku emocionado a su lado, a Chichi le recordaba un niño hiperactivo que lo acaban de sacar de un parque de diversiones.

—Fue completamente estupendo —decía una y otra vez, recordándose mentalmente que no podía hablar con completa libertad en cualquier parte del tren, debido a los Androide 17 y 18 y a uno que otro guardia de la Central que a veces se paseaban para ver que todo estuviese en orden.

Chichi solo asentía de vez en cuando y caminaba intentando no caer en cualquier lado debido al temblor en sus rodillas.

—¿Te sientes bien, Chi? —preguntó Goku enarcando una ceja al ver cómo estaba caminando la muchacha.

Ella pegó su vista en él y enarcó una ceja mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente. No era tonta y recordaba que él la había llamado muchas veces antes de aquella manera, pero era la primera vez que notaba que el termino sonaba extrañamente cariñoso en él, aunque sabía que Goku no lo hacía con esa intención.

—Goku —habló con suavidad, como para no asustarlo—, ¿por qué me llamas Chi? —lo miró con curiosidad.

Él pareció tensarse en su puesto y hacer una mueca de espanto, ella se sintió mal debido al miedo que pareció sentir en ese momento, rápidamente intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo rápidamente—, no es que me molesta, solo que por primera vez me causa curiosidad y quiero saberlo.

Goku se tranquilizó y relajó sus facciones con lentitud, sonrió ligeramente y ella pudo notar como ligeramente sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—No lo sé —rió tontamente y se llevó una mano a su nuca de una manera infantil—, solo que me parece más corto, creo.

Ella soltó una suave carcajada y asintió.

—Chi —repitió ella—, suena… Suena a como me llamaría mi mamá —comentó en voz alta, sin siquiera notarlo.

La sonrisa de Goku se borró lentamente, ella notó aquello y pegó sus oscuros ojos en él.

—Me gusta —comentó entonces con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—, me gusta que me llames así, Goku —le aseguró. Él volvió a sonreír y ella pudo darse cuenta de un ligero brillo en los oscuros y expresivos ojos del muchacho.

—¿En serio?

Chichi asintió.

—En serio.

Él dejó a la chica justo en su habitación y se despidió con una mano diciéndole un "nos vemos después, Chi", ella rió divertida y supo que él lo había hecho sin querer debido a su ligero sonrojo. Al entrar se duchó rápidamente y al se encontró con Bulma, quien parecía debatirse entre dos vestidos. Su ayudante, la chica del cabello rosa chillón se encontraba con los dos vestidos en sus manos y la peliceleste realmente parecía molesta ante tal indecisión.

Chichi pudo ver el vestido amarillo con franja negra que le había comentado la chica en el desayuno, sin embargo, en la otra mano había uno anaranjado muy ligero e infantil, aunque a ambos a ellas le pareció vestido de niña de doce años.

—Creí que irías primero donde Goku —comentó ella mientras se colocaba la ropa interior bajo la toalla para no mostrarse desnuda a la ayudante, después de todo, ella siempre había sido muy recatada y aunque Bulma ya la había visto desnuda, la otra chica no.

Bulma pareció recién percatarse de su presencia, le miró y le sonrió con suavidad, aunque parecía abatida.

—A Goku ya le tengo listo todo —aseguró—, pero no sé qué vestido ponerte a ti, ¿crees que puedas probarte ambos y entre las tres decidimos?

Ella asintió.

Primero tomó el vestido amarillo y se lo colocó, nunca le había agradado mucho ese color y creía que en ella no se le vería bien, después de todo, su piel era muy pálida y aquel color la haría verse aún más blanca, sin embargo, al mirarse al espejo de cuerpo completo se dio cuenta que aquel tono de amarillo le hacía resaltar su color de piel, como si fuese brillante.

—Mmm… —pensó Bulma seriamente, mirándola de pies a cabeza—, sí, me gusta, pero… Pruébate el otro.

Chichi asintió con suavidad y mientras se quitaba el vestido a duras penas debido a su dolor muscular, recordó que había sido ni más ni menos que la chica parada frente de ella que había construido aquel tren tan asombroso y aquella cámara de gravedad tan avanzada. Quiso comentar algo, sin embargo, sabía que no sería prudente con la chica nueva delante.

—¿Cuál crees tú Zumy? —preguntó Bulma entonces a la chiquilla.

La ayudante levantó el vestido amarillo y Bulma sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo—, será entonces el amarillo.

Chichi bufó algo molesta, le dolían horrores los músculos e intentaba disimular la incomodidad delante de ambas, aunque no le salía como hubiese querido, porque le llegaban incluso a sonar de vez en cuando y le salía uno que otro quejido.

Al terminar de colocarse el vestido amarillo suspiró al fin tranquila.

—¿Este entonces? —dijo mientras estiraba los vuelos que caían con simpleza por sus muslos.

Bulma asintió feliz por la elección.

—Zumy, ¿podrías traerme un vaso con zumo, por favor? —preguntó su estilista con suavidad, la chiquilla asintió y saltarina salió de la habitación.

La peliceleste suspiró.

—Es una chiquilla adorable —comentó—, pero es como una mosca pegote que no se aleja de mi jodido lado.

—¿Y por qué entonces la pediste? —preguntó mientras intentaba arreglar el _strappless_ de su vestido.

Ella soltó un bufido.

—¡Pedirla! —rió con sarcasmo—, me obligaron a traerla —aseguró y luego dijo con genuina molestia—, creo que nadie de tu equipo le es de agrado a los centralinos, Chichi.

La pelinegra sintió una ligera punzada en su pecho, ¿cómo no pensó antes que _ellos_ la tendrían mucho más vigilada que antes? Sabía que no estaría segura, ni ella ni sus seres queridos en ningún lado. De pronto sintió pavor e intentó controlarse, sin embargo, su respiración se volvió pesada completamente.

—Hey —dijo Bulma colocando una mano encima de su hombro—, tranquila, Chichi —susurró con suavidad—, no pasará nada, es normal que a los vencedores los tengan en la mira —intentó calmarla.

La hija de Ox satán asintió, pero no se sentía para nada tranquila.

Se sintió mareada y no sabía si era por el entrenamiento o qué y de pronto sintió pavor. ¡El entrenamiento! Joder, si alguien de la Central se entera, tomarían quizás qué tipo de represalias y sabía que las peores caerían sobre su creadora. Bulma. La miró fijamente.

—Oye —iba a comentar, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, porque en ese momento llegó Zumy con una bandeja con tres vasos con zumo.

Se obligó a calmarse y hacer como si nada estuviese pasando en ese momento, pero mientras Bulma la sentaba para comenzar a cepillar su cabello y hacerle algún peinado Chichi pensaba seriamente en si ella sabía lo que estaba arriesgando al haber creado todo aquello. Sintió un vacío cerca de su pecho, sabiendo que si alguien se enteraba, la peliceleste habría cavado su propia tumba.

* * *

Hola, antes que todo les quería decir que no había pensado nunca en escribir este capítulo, pero como se alargó y al final me salieron 6,407 palabras decidí crearlo así solo, esto se supone que traería ya la primera visita a alguna región o quizás a casi todas, pero me quedó largo y no quería escribir más para que no sea muy ostigante. También antes que lo olvide quería decirles que sé que esperan más romance entre Chichi y Goku, pero **este fanfic es más aventura y drama que romance** , aunque por supuesto tendrá romance, pero aún no se verá en su máxima expresión y creo que no en muchos capítulos habrá mucho romance, pero siempre tendrá su toque.

Ya es tarde y estoy muriendo de sueño. Así que responderé a sus reviews de inmediato!

 **Nineth G:** Hola! Primero que todo muchisímas gracias por comentar, para mi es muy importante conocer cada cosa que quiera decirme algún lector que se da el tiempo de leer mi proyecto, realmente lo aprecio. Ahora, te llevarás diversas sorpresas y quizás más de una decepción, pero prometo que aunque habrán cosas que no te puedan gustar, todo tendrá su sentido de ser, solo espero que te guste de todas maneras aunque hayan cosas que creo que no serán muy "felices" (trato siempre de llevar el mismo ritmo que la autora) y hacer de este fanfic "realista", tu sabes, los finales felices son casi siempre parte de cuentos de fantasía. Espero te guste este capítulo! Estaré a la espera de tu comentario! Adiós y abrazos.

 **MkMP202:** Muchaaaas gracias por tu comentario, me hacen el día leerlos! Sí, siempre he pensado que una buena relación se forja primero con la amistad y de seguro que ellos como amigos se llevarán mucho mejor que siendo algo más de manera inmediata, creo que deben conocerse y saber más cosas del otro antes de dar un paso más importante, aunque este paso quizás no demore (no quiero soltar muchos spoilers). Espero te guste este capítulo! Saludos y abrazos!

 **AdriLu:** Hola! espero estés bien! Me alegró mucho tu comentario, me gusta leer comentarios largos que opinan sobre mi fanfic, son importantes para mi cualquier tipo de opinión, te lo agradezco. Sí, Zumy la chica del cabello rosa chillón es un personaje inventado por mí y tiene una pequeña cosilla que la hace fundamental en algunos capítulos, pero no diré nada! no quiero arruinar sorpresas. Sí, Vegeta es un gruñón y eso es lo que lo caracteriza, soy amante de él, me encanta en verdad, sobre todo su personalidad tan distante (es mi segundo favorito después obvio que de Goku) Aquí vimos harto de su personalidad petulante y con respecto a su pelea con Bulma, puede ser que la chica tenga razón! Aunque su romance durará un poco más en madurar que el de la pareja principal. Los Juegos del Hambre! Wow! es un libro fantástico 100% recomendable y sobre todo por su realismo, como lo dije un poquito más arriba en un comentario, me gusta por su crudeza y porque de una u otra forma muestra lo que hoy en día se vive en el mundo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, estaré a la espera e leerte pronto! AbrazoS!

 **Mysterious Anon:** I hope that you liked this!

 **Milk-san 888:** Graciaaas infinitas por comentar, gracias por decir que vale la pena la espera, espero no hacerlos esperar mucho, intento ser regular con mis actualizaciones. Muchas gracias, me alagas, enserio! espero te guste también este capítulo, nuevamente muchas gracias! Abrazos!

 **MIKASHIMOTA Z: Gracias** por comentar! Sí, realmente los personajes cada uno está en un planeta distinto y es que todos lo viven de maneras muy distintas! Los únicos que puede que se "entiendan" son Goku, Chichi y el Maestro Roshi, pues han pasado por lo mismo, los otros, ni un pelo se les acerca, bueno, cada uno también vive lo que pasa respecto a su personalidad. Chichi intenta protegerlos a todos y eso la mantiene asustada todo el tiempo, pensando que en cualquier momento por un error suyo todos pueden caer, Goku como siempre en una nube, sin importarle demasiado las cosas, solo hacer lo que Chichi le pidió hacer para que no salga lastimada y dejarla "más tranquila" y el Maestro Roshi, bueno, él ya lo vivió hace mucho y sabe a lo que tendrán que enfrentarse ambos personajes (o eso cree). Espero te guste la continuación y espera a ver los momentos que seguirán con Chichi y Goku, (habrán cosas que definitivamente no ocurren en el libro) espero te guste el capítulo! Saludos!

 **Rizel Iwaki:** No sabes cuánto me alagan tus palabras, en serio! Me hicieron muy feliz. Espero no decepcionarte, pero aquí ya pasa algo que En llamas no sucede y es que es por algo muy especial que lo estoy haciendo, espero te guste este capítulo y los que continuan y no decepcionarte! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero aquí está la continuación, el otro capítulo espero tenerlo pronto y es que tengo un par de días libres antes de irme, pero no sé si termine de escribirlo por completo y es que quiero avanzar pronto en esta parte y no quedarme pegada por mucho tiempo para que no se torne latoso y aburrido! Estaré a la espera de tu comentario, espero te haya gustado (nuevamente) este capítulo! Nos leemos pronto, abrazos!

Bueno! **gracias a cada persona que lee mi fanfic** , no se olviden en comentar! No muerdo y me hacen feliz! Gracias también a cada una de ustedes que comentan y que leen mi historia con ansias, lo hago por ustedes y por mí y son ustedes gran parte de mi inspiración para continuar.

Espero les guste el capítulo! Espero actualizar pronto!

nos leemos.

Emilia.


	4. Las regiones

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 7,107_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo IV:_ " _Las Regiones"_

* * *

Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada asustada y nerviosa. Sabía que debía calmarse e intentar demostrar todo lo contrario, sin embargo, por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo y sabía que cualquier persona que la viera notaría aquella expresión de horror y nervios.

Con aquel vestido amarillo, con su cabello suelto y con suaves ondas (cosa que a Bulma le quitó demasiado tiempo) y sus ojos grandes y ligeramente maquillados le hacían parecer una chiquilla pequeña. Una niña con vestidito lista para ir a algún cumpleaños.

Suspiró.

El tren ya se había detenido hace un par de minutos atrás y sabía que en cualquier momento su Androide, número 18 tocaría su puerta para avisarle que ya debía salir para ir hacia el escenario y hacer frente a todas esas personas que quizás cómo la mirarían. Después de todo, ella ganó y los Hados de esa región no.

Ellos murieron.

¿Cómo la mirarían sus familiares?, ¿su gente?, ¿creerían que ambos Hados de la Doceava murieron por su culpa?

Se sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y apretó sus labios.

Y tocaron a la puerta.

—Pase —dijo con suavidad girándose para tomarse con los ojos fríos de 18, quien abrió con suavidad y la quedó mirando desde la puerta.

—Debes salir ya —le dijo en un murmullo seco.

Chichi la miró fijamente y asintió, la rubia se iba a girar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin embargo, la voz de la pelinegra dentro de la habitación la detuvo.

—18, espera —pidió.

La Androide detuvo su acción y se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, mirándola fijamente, esperando que continuara con lo que sea que debía decirle.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés molesta conmigo? —preguntó de golpe.

La rubia la quedó mirándola fijamente, con sus ojos de un claro celeste.

—No —respondió secamente—. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Chichi se encogió rápidamente de hombros e inspeccionó su rostro tosco. Pensó en que 18 en algún momento de su vida debió haber sido una chica muy hermosa, es más, aún lo era si no fuera por esa expresión vacía en su rostro, sin embargo, ella podía notar que los rasgos de la Androide eran muy llamativos, desde su piel pálida hasta sus ojos almendrados de un celeste incluso mucho más claro que el de los ojos de Bulma.

La pelinegra sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —respondió y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban con suavidad—, solo que no nos habíamos visto desde que entré a la Arena hace mucho tiempo y… Bueno —su voz tembló ligeramente—, creí que te alegrarías de que haya podido salir con vida de ahí.

18 la miró de una manera penetrante, ella se incomodó por un segundo, sin embargo, mantuvo su sonrisa (aunque vacilante) puesta en su rostro.

—Soy una Androide —le dio como toda respuesta, luego se giró y salió de su habitación dejando la puerta cerrada tras de ella.

Chichi no podía decir que no sintió decepción en ese momento. Cuando había conversado anteriormente con su Androide, ella le había dicho que tenía más partes humanas que el resto de los de su calaña, incluso más que su hermano 17, y ahora aparecía de pronto y le decía como toda respuesta que el porqué no se había alegrado de haberla visto volver era porque era una Androide.

¿Acaso ella no sintió la misma conexión que Chichi sintió en ese tiempo?

Tal parecía que no.

Sus ojos oscuros nuevamente se pegaron al espejo y vio su reflejo, el miedo y el nerviosismo habían desaparecido de su rostro para ahora adoptar una mirada cargada de tristeza.

*.*.*.*.*

Cuando salió hacia el comedor se encontró con la mujer Réptil parada en medio del salón junto con el Maestro Roshi y Vegeta. La mujer, que según Roshi su nombre era Antea, aún mantenía su piel verde completamente y con algunas escamas, sin embargo, ahora sus ojos eran adornados por un ligero delineado dorado y unas largas pestañas negras, cuando la vio a los ojos pudo notar que estos no tenían rejillas y se encontraban completamente negro. Le dio sin siquiera poder evitarlo un escalofrío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo en el momento en que ella le dio un ligero abrazo.

—¡Estás tan bonita! —le dijo cuando se separó de ella con una sonrisa reptiliana en sus labios.

—Gracias —susurró Chichi con suavidad, intentando alejarse lo más que pudiera de la mujer, sin embargo, ella sin notarlo, se acercó un poco más para hablarle especialmente a ella.

—Se retrasaron por unos cuantos minutos, pero ¡bah! —soltó—, ustedes son las estrellas, digo —se rectificó—, _nosotros_ somos las estrellas y llegamos a la hora que queramos, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra asintió intentando obviar el hecho de que ahora la mujer parecía arrastras sus palabras, tal y como lo haría una serpiente. Una venenosa serpiente.

—Tengo sus discursos aquí —le entregó unas tarjetas de un rosa bastante chillón, casi tan chillón como el cabello de la ayudante de Bulma—, ten. No es necesario que digas exactamente lo que tienes escrito ahí, si quieres puedes agregar lo que quieras, lo que sientas en ese instante —soltó un suspiro emocionada—. ¡Me encanta este viaje!, nos unimos tanto con las otras Regiones, ¿no te parece maravilloso?

Chichi asintió solo porque no quería responderle de manera descortés, aunque parecía que la mujer Réptil había olvidado los encuentros que habían tenido en el viaje pasado y lo irrespetuosa que había sido con ella. Se metió las tarjetas en el dobles de su vestido.

Para su alivio en ese momento llegó Goku junto con Bulma y Zumy (quien le pisaba los talones a la peliceleste). Sin poder evitarlo, al ver a Goku se acercó a él rápidamente y tomó su mano.

Antea soltó un chillido de emoción.

—¡Si se ven tan lindos juntos! —gritó aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

Goku frunció el ceño y Chichi sabía que si no fuera porque estaba agarrando su mano él se las hubiera llevado a sus oídos para evitar oír los chillidos de aquella mujer.

—¡Cómo estás! —le dijo entonces a Goku y lo abrazó con fuerzas, él pareció molesto por el sorpresivo abrazo, ante eso la pelinegra soltó su mano y se alejó un paso, aunque aún mantenía su vista pegada a él—. Estás tan grande —tocó sus brazos—, tan fuerte y muy guapo —le guiñó un ojo y Chichi pudo ver como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Ya basta de estupideces —gruñó Vegeta en su puesto—, ¿podemos salir ya?

Nadie quiso rebatirle aquello, siquiera Bulma, quien solo bufó y pasó por su lado para bajar del tren.

La pelinegra se apegó rápidamente a Goku y pasó sus manos por el brazo del muchacho, este le dio una ligera mirada, ella sintió como se tensaba ligeramente y como poco a poco comenzaba a relajarse rápidamente. Chichi sabía el esfuerzo que hacía Goku ante esto y lo agradeció mentalmente, él la miró de reojos y le sonrió con suavidad.

Sus ojos negros fueron iluminados por el fuerte sol y luego se dio cuenta de cuántos guardias los rodeaban, habían hecho una larga fila, como si hicieran un laberinto para guiarlos hacia la entrada del edificio en donde debían entrar para ir hacia el escenario implantado justo en medio de la plaza principal.

Ella miraba que no había nadie esperándolos y sabía que aquello tampoco pasaría, pero se sorprendía la tranquilidad y soledad del lugar, como si ninguna mosca se atreviera a romper con aquel silencio.

—Esto parece un pueblo fantasma —comentó Bulma muy cerca de su nuca, ella asintió.

—¿Qué esperabas, mujer? —la voz mordaz de Vegeta se dejó oír—, ¿un carnaval?

Para su alegría, Bulma solo rodó sus ojos y lo ignoró.

Ya dentro del gran edificio, en donde Chichi sabía se encontraba la oficina del alcalde de la Región y de los Androides encargados de la "seguridad" de la Región. Ahí los recibió el alcalde, un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello canoso y un tupido bigote quien los miró sonriente y les dio la bienvenida.

Sin separar sus brazos del de Goku, ella lo miró fijamente y notó como el hombre parecía estar de alguna manera ligeramente nervioso. Quizás con su presencia, quizás por otro motivo.

Se sintió curiosa y por alguna razón sintió la tremenda necesidad de volver corriendo al tren y pedir por favor que la llevaran de vuelta a su región.

—Nos alegramos mucho de que estén aquí —les dijo el alcalde mirando a Goku fijamente y a ella de reojos, como si no quisiera pegar de lleno su mirada verdosa en ella—. Esperamos que su pequeña visita sea de la más acogedora.

—Gracias —le susurró el pelinegro por los dos, ya que ella no se atrevió a decir nada.

El alcalde les hizo un tour por el gran edificio, pero Chichi parecía estar más preocupada de no separarse de Goku que de ver las instalaciones de aquel edificio.

En la Octava también tenían un edificio en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo el alcalde y los encargados de la seguridad, sin embargo, ella nunca los veía, ni siquiera al alcalde, quien se dejaba divisar solo cuando se hacía el sorteo de Los Juegos del Poder y para dar la bienvenida a los ganadores (en este caso a ella y Goku) aunque ella en ese momento siquiera se molestó en oír lo que él alcalde les decía, solo estaba preocupada por llegar a casa y abrazar a su familia.

Entraron a una gran sala en donde se veía un gran festín que era para ellos y su equipo. Obviamente el más alegre de todo ello fue Goku, quien apenas vio la cantidad de comida encima de la mesa se le hizo agua la boca y probó acercarse.

—No seas vulgar, niño —masculló entre dientes la mujer Réptil, muy cerca del oído del muchacho, como para que nadie más pueda oírla—. Espera a que nos inviten a sentarnos al menos.

—¿Quieren comer ya? —les preguntó el alcalde—, siéntense no más, esto es para y por ustedes, no se preocupen.

Obviamente al oír eso, Goku hizo caso inmediatamente y casi arrastrando a Chichi la obligó a sentarse a su lado para comenzar a comer.

La chica siquiera creía poder probar un bocado, sentía un nudo en el estómago que parecía no querer abandonarla.

A diferencia de ella, Goku comía sin siquiera mirar al resto, pareciendo ignorar la conversación que tenían el Maestro Roshi con el Alcalde y Antea. El hombre jefe de seguridad, un hombre mucho más grande que Goku y con músculos marcados comía mirando fijamente al pelinegro, Chichi a penas lo vio no pudo evitar sentir un creciente miedo dentro de sí. El hombre era bastante intimidante.

—Aquí en la región se ha visto bastante movimiento —Chichi prestó atención a lo que decían mientras bebía un largo sorbo de jugo—, han trabajado más horas de lo normal y parecen estar bastante tranquilos. Creo que se alegran de que hayan podido ganar dos chicos de la Región Octava.

Roshi asintió con una sonrisa en su boca.

Bulma bebió de su copa de vino y le dio una ligera mirada a ella. Sabía que algo extraño había en esa conversación, pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando a darle una mirada significativa a alguien.

—Entre regiones pobres nos apoyamos, ¿no? —Roshi lo soltó como una broma y ambos rieron a carcajadas, no como la mujer Réptil que soltó una ligera risilla.

Pero todo aquello no dejaba de parecerle extraño a Chichi.

—¿Comerás algo chiquilla? —la voz del jefe de seguridad, ronca y dura resonó entre las paredes.

—¿Eh? —pestañó confundida la pelinegra, mirando extrañada al fortachón.

El hombre dio una media sonrisa mientras se reclinaba en la mesa y la miraba de una manera que a ella le pareció amenazante, todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y quedaron mirando a la espera.

—¿Además de parecer tonta también eres sorda?

El corazón de Chichi latió con fuerzas en medio de su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento este podría salirse de su garganta. Abrió la boca nerviosa, sin siquiera saber qué decir.

—Comimos hace poco —respondió Bulma por ella.

Chichi le agradeció aquello, sin embargo, sabía que no había sido lo correcto.

—¿Eres su vocera personal? —le preguntó.

Y ella entonces entendió de inmediato lo que el hombre estaba buscando, la pregunta era porqué, ¿por qué quería iniciar una discusión y en aquel lugar?, ¿acaso esto era plan del doctor Gero?

—¿Disculpa? —le preguntó Bulma con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Creo no haberte preguntado a ti, mujer —dijo él con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Bulma se giró hacia el alcalde de la región.

—¿Acaso todo su personal de seguridad es tan grosero? —preguntó y Chichi apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

—¿Quién te crees tú, mocosa insolente? —el gigante hombre se levantó de la mesa amenazante.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo, pasó algo que nadie se lo hubiese visto venir, con una sonrisa en su arrogante rostro, los brazos cruzados y una mirada petulante y a la vez seria, Vegeta habló.

—¿Buscas algún tipo de pleito? —preguntó—, ¿con mujeres?, ¿no te da vergüenza, Nappa?

El hombre calvo y gigante miró a Vegeta de manera furiosa, sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos el hombre solo se limitó a volver a sentarse y seguir comiendo en silencio.

Chichi aún parecía estar incomoda y asustada por la presencia de aquel hombre justo en frente de ella, sin embargo, todo sentimiento de miedo se esfumó en el momento en que una mano se posó en su hombro con suavidad. Miró a su lado, Goku la miraba seriamente y con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Estás bien? —su mirada era seria pero Chichi podía notar la amabilidad detrás de esa extraña seriedad, asintió—, ¿segura no quieres comer nada?, el pollo está delicioso.

La pelinegra negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, gracias —le dijo.

Él asintió y volvió a comer, sin embargo, Chichi notaba cada mirada de reojos que le mandaba el pelinegro, preocupado.

También se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida que aún portaba en su rostro Bulma. Ella sabía que su amiga estaba sorprendida por lo dicho por Vegeta, había sonado, para todos en esa mesa, que de algún modo había saltado en defensa de la peliceleste.

Cuando el festín dio terminó, todos se levantaron satisfecho de la mesa, a excepción de Chichi que después de aquella extraña comida lo único que quería y con más ansias que antes era devolverse a su región.

Se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta para dirigirse al escenario luego de haber hecho la sobre mesa y haber bajado un poco la comida con algún trago o alguna infusión caliente.

Cuando salieron, Chichi sintió como extrañamente la mano de Goku agarraba la suya y ella no sabía qué fue lo que le pasó en el momento en el que él agarró su mano casi con protección y dominio. Se sintió _bien_. Algo dentro de ella vibró sintiendo como la mano dura y callosa del muchacho estaba encima de la de ella.

Sonrió con suavidad y sintió como estúpidamente sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero sonrojo.

Nappa, el jefe de seguridad iba detrás de todo, como si estuviese escoltando al alcalde y a todos ellos, pero a Chichi aquello en vez de darle seguridad le daba pavor.

Aunque con el calor del cuerpo de Goku a su lado aquello disminuía.

Salieron del edificio nuevamente escoltados por varios Androides que hacían una fila, esta vez, se encontraba toda la población de la Región en ese lugar, a la espera.

Sin embargo, ella pudo notar como habían más guardias y Androides que en su región, incluso los superaban como el triple. Se preguntó porqué habría tanta seguridad y pensó que quizás temían por su vida, aunque luego se rió de ello. De seguro todos quienes trabajaran para el Doctor Gero la querían muerta.

Estaba en silencio y los miraban fijamente a ellos dos.

Chichi jamás en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta como en aquel lugar, podía sentir las miradas justo detrás de ella, en su espalda, en su nuca, en su rostro, en su perfil, millones de ojos encima de ella, todos al mismo tiempo, todos pensando en quizás qué cosas.

Subieron al escenario junto con el Alcalde y la mujer Réptil.

Dejando a Vegeta, Bulma y el jefe de la seguridad detrás del escenario, en una pequeña carpa instalada.

El alcalde empezó a dar un discurso, diciendo lo difícil que fueron los Juegos del Poder 99 y lo valeroso que fueron los Hados de aquella Región, hicieron un minuto de silencio por ambos caídos y luego, como si no hubiese pasado nada (incluso ignorando las lágrimas densa de una mujer sentada en primera fila), el alcalde los presentó tanto a Goku como a Chichi como los "justos" ganadores de los juegos.

Pero la pelinegra parecía tiritar entera, sobre todo porque los sollozos de aquella mujer parecían penetrar por sus oídos de una manera extraña, como si no pudiese oír nada más aparte de aquel llanto.

—¡Con ustedes Ox Chichi y Son Goku!

Se oyeron unos aplausos y luego ambos avanzaron hacia el frente del escenario.

Ahora sí que Chichi sintió que era el centro del universo, una sensación agobiante.

Sacó las tarjetas del dobles de su vestido infantil y carraspeó.

Sabía que Goku no diría nada, sobre todo por la expresión que él tenía en ese momento, y sabía que lo mejor era evitar cualquier problema.

—Muchas gracias Región Doceava por recibirnos a mí y a mi compañero en esta tan magnifica región —empezó a leer la chica sin pegar su vista en nadie en particular—. Nos sentimos realmente bendecidos por esta oportunidad que nos ha brindado la Región Central y el Presidente Maki Gero —hasta ella misma sintió asco por lo que estaba leyendo, sin embargo, no le importó nada y continuó—, realmente jamás dejaré de agradecerle a mi nación la oportunidad que me dieron para poder continuar mi vida con el chico del cual me enamoré en tan difíciles circunstancia. Gracias por estar aquí y acompañarnos en esta maravillosa Gira de la Victoria.

Carraspeó y elevó la vista, fue justo en ese instante en que sus ojos oscuros se toparon con la mirada llorosa y dolida de aquella mujer, ¿sería la madre, la abuela de alguno de los Hados fallecidos?

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz quebrada, bajó su vista y luego miró a Goku a su lado. Él mantenía sus puños cerrados y apretados, parecía temblar ligeramente, sin embargo, estaba ahí, sin hacer nada.

Sabía que se sentía utilizado, ella también se sentía así, pero no tenían otra alternativa, con eso se daba cuenta que no solo la vida de sus cercanos y a quienes quería corrían peligro, también la vida de todas esas personas que estaban ahí, obligados a ir a verla en aquella estúpida Gira.

Suspiró y tomó la mano de Goku con suavidad.

Sonrió levemente y se giró, arrastrando con ella al pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

Bajaron del escenario y rápidamente fueron a la gran carpa instalada justo detrás, ahí los esperaban los demás, junto a ella bajó Roshi y la mujer Réptil, el primero con un gesto de seriedad mortal y la segunda muy sonriente.

—Debemos volver al edificio —gruñó Nappa escuchando por un auricular algo, todos asintieron y salieron de la carpa.

Rápidamente se vio rodeada por varios Androides que con rapidez comenzaron a empujarla hacia el edifico, eran bruscos y demasiados, tantos que hicieron que su mano soltara la de Goku.

Se vio rodeada de Androides, sola. Tocaban con sus frías manos su espalda, su muñeca y la llevaban por un lugar que ella no lograba divisar, eran todos más grandes y más macizos que ella y no la dejaban ver siquiera el camino de regreso.

Se desesperó totalmente y se sintió ahogada.

Estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Diversas imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza, Phea siendo nombrada por la mujer réptil para representar a su región, luego Davie, Wallece, los Hados que ella misma asesinó y los ojos llorosos y dolidos de aquella mujer. Sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, logrando que menos vea el lugar por donde iba caminando.

—¡Déjenme, por favor! —rogó entonces sintiendo como su voz salía ahogada, se estaba quedando sin aire.

Escuchó un chillido seguido de un tumulto de voces que hablaban al mismo tiempo. Se removió con fuerzas.

—¡GOKU! —fue lo único capaz de decir.

Pero los Androides parecían ignorarla completamente, seguían empujándola a la fuerza, casi escondiéndola, sentía que más y más hombres fríos se acercaban a ella, como si quisieran evitar que alguien la viera, o quizás, quisieran evitar que ella observara hacia afuera.

—Por favor… —fue un susurro pobre.

—¡CHICHI! —la voz de Goku le hizo elevar su vista rápidamente, entre medio de los Androides vio una figura de cabellera alborotada y oscura, luego se dio cuenta de sus ojos llenos de preocupación y que estaba desesperado intentando llegar a ella.

Después oyó una puerta ser cerrada.

Ya estaban en el edificio.

El pelinegro parecía estar completamente molesto, empujó a un par de Androides con tanta fuerza que los hizo tropezar y caer, luego, agitado, asustado y preocupado llegó a su lado.

Chichi no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón dejaba de presionarse de manera dolorosa, permitiéndole al fin poder respirar de mejor manera.

Los brazos de Goku rodearon su cuello, él la estaba abrazando con fuerzas, acercando su cuerpo al de él casi con necesidad.

—Estás bien —susurró con suavidad—, estás bien.

Acarició sus rizos ya deshechos y desordenados.

Ella sollozó en su hombro, llorando con intensidad, sin saber el porqué de aquello.

—¡Pero qué manera de ser tan brutos! —oyó el siseo de Antea, parecía estar ella también bastante molesta—, ¿por qué nos trataron como si fuéramos unos delincuentes y nos arrastraron así a este lugar?

—¡Quítenme sus malditas manos de encima si no quieren que los mate en este instante, malditos Androides! —la voz de Vegeta se dejó oír mientras con molestia tiraba de su brazo, el cual había sido sostenido por segundos antes por un Androide que sin alguna expresión en su rostro dio un paso hacia atrás.

Luego de eso, miró directamente a Nappa.

—¡Exijo que me digas qué diablos pasó! —rugió el pelinegro de cabellos en punta.

Bulma estaba a un lado de Vegeta, parecía estar paralizada en su puesto mirando fijamente a Chichi, como si mentalmente tuviese una lugar interna, en si ir o no ir hacia donde ella se encontraba, aun abrazada a Goku llorando en su pecho mientras él la estrujaba en sus brazos.

—Solo un tumulto de fanáticos —respondió mirando casi con odio a Vegeta.

—¿Fanáticos? —él lo miró fijamente, con una mirada que cualquiera podía leer el "no te creo" escrito en ella.

Sin embargo, el guardia de seguridad pareció no oírlos, miró hacia otro punto en la gran recepción.

Se encontraban todos ahí, hasta Roshi, quien se mantenía en silencio mirando fijamente a un punto muerto en la nada.

—¡Nos vamos! —nuevamente siseo indignada Antea—, escóltanos a nuestro tren.

—Deben esperar al alcalde —dijo Nappa pareciendo querer tragarse toda la rabia que tenía—, luego podrán irse.

Sin decir nada más subió una larga escalera casi al trote, como si tuviese algo más importante que hacer. Los Androides que antes los habían escoltado se mantuvieron en la recepción, cerca de la puerta, casi prohibiendo la entrada de alguien, aunque Chichi pensó que era más bien, prohibiendo la salida de alguno de ellos para no curiosear lo que estaba sucediendo al frente.

La sala se quedó en un silencio tan penetrante que incluso parecía ser que nadie se atrevía siquiera a pensar en algo. Ya detenidos sus sollozos Chichi se dio cuenta de algo, de algo tan estúpido y banal que se avergonzó al momento en el que pensó en aquello.

Sabía que Goku era alto, mucho más alto que ella, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que su cabeza quedaba justo a la altura del pecho de él, su oído estaba pegado justamente al lado derecho, en donde estaba su corazón. Y con ese silencio ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón, que se iban calmando con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Chichi?

Ella había estado tan sumisa en los latidos del corazón de Goku que no se dio cuenta en el momento en el que Bulma se había acercado a ella y había puesto una mano en su brazo. Sintió algo dentro de ella, algo extraño, al notar que Goku aún parecía no querer soltarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ella asintió con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasó haya afuera? —preguntó esta vez Goku con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta gruñó.

—Ya oíste al imbécil ese —le dijo mordaz—, una fanaticada.

Y tanto Chichi como Goku sabía que aquello era tan falso como el discurso que dio la chica hace unos momentos atrás.

*.*.*.*.*

La pelinegra sintió un alivio demasiado grande y llenador en el momento en que pisó nuevamente el tren.

Todos parecían estar muy cansados y ninguno estaba dispuesto a hablar. El presidente había llegado casi dos horas después para solo despedirlos y darles las gracias por haber estado allí, después les dijo a ambos Hados que había sido un gran discurso y mirando de reojos al viejo Roshi dijo " _la gente quedó completamente feliz con las palabras"_. Chichi sabía que era mentira y se preguntaba internamente porqué diablos decía esas cosas pareciendo como si quisiera hacerla pasar por tonta.

Estaban todos muy cansados como para decir algo y muy estresados para hacer algo, todos se despidieron apenas entraron alegando que querían darse un baño para dormir y relajarse.

Bulma tocó el hombro de Chichi con suavidad.

—Te acompañaré a tu cuarto —dijo la chica con una ligera sonrisa, Goku pareció mirarlas por un par de segundo y Chichi se preguntó si él se estaba debatiendo entre acompañarlas o no.

—Bien —susurró ella de vuelta y le dio una ligera mirada a Goku—, nos vemos mañana —le dijo con suavidad.

Él asintió y la pelinegra pudo notar una ligera decepción enmarcar sus blanquecino rostro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación, se adentraron en esta y la peliceleste cerró la puerta justo detrás de su espalda.

La hija de Ox Satán sabía que la peliceleste la había acompañado por un solo motivo y no sabía si alegrarse o no por eso, realmente ella se sentía exhausta, quería darse una ducha, ir a buscarse algo para comer y llevárselo a la pieza para comer y luego dormir. Sin embargo, la peliceleste tenía otros planes.

—¿Qué crees? —preguntó cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—, ¿crees realmente lo de la fanaticada?

—Creerlo sería una estupidez —apuntó Chichi sentándose en su cama—, pero no creo que aquí sea muy seguro hablar…

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

—Si nadie entra por esa puerta, nadie sabrá de lo que vamos a conversar —se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—, este tren es de mí propiedad, no hay manos Centralinas aquí, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Chichi asintió.

—Vegeta habló algo de eso —dijo y pudo notar el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, pero lo ignoró—, dijo que esto lo construiste tú.

—Bueno, a medias —respondió—. Mi padre comenzó con este proyecto —dijo—, pudo construir la mitad porque luego murió —su mirada bajó hacia sus manos—, yo lo terminé, pero todo había sido su idea, el hecho de crear algo para los centralinos, pero que en verdad está en su contra, ellos juran que este tren pertenece a ellos, pero no es así, solo es jodidamente igual.

—Excepto porque aquí hay una máquina de gravedad —comentó la pelinegra.

Bulma bufó.

—Era exclusivamente por el hecho de si se necesitaba utilizar como arma, no como para entrenamiento, Vegeta le dio un muy buen uso —confesó la peliceleste—. Pero bien, el punto es que… ¿Pudiste ver algo en la Región? —preguntó.

Chichi sacudió su cabeza.

—Tuve un ataque de pánico —le recordó—, solo veía rostros —se estremeció—, rostros que de seguro siquiera podían estar ahí, bajo ningún concepto.

Bulma asintió.

—¿Crees que una revolución pueda ser algo real? —le preguntó de sopetón.

Los ojos de Chichi se volvieron ligeramente húmedos, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no soltar ninguna lágrima.

—Eso volvería todo mucho más difícil, Bulma —le dijo y agregó rápidamente—. Nos tienen en la mira, nos tienen amenazados, no quiero asustarte, pero necesito que te cuides —la miró con intensidad—, estoy intentando de mantenerlos a todos a salvo, pero creo que es más difícil de lo que pensé.

La peliceleste le acarició con suavidad su cabello.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo.

—¡Claro que debo! —se escandalizó—, es mí responsabilidad, _yo_ saqué esas bayas, _yo_ los desafié.

—Pero te das cuenta de lo bueno que es eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—, ¡la gente se dará cuenta de que hay fallas en el sistema! —a Chichi le recordó inmediatamente a Goku—, y que si todos se unieran…

—Más de la mitad moriría —le rebatió—, incluida tú que lo deseas. Créeme, que no importará que seas "uno de ellos", nada importará.

Bulma se encogió de hombros con suavidad.

—No me importa morir, Chichi —le aseguró.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos con impresión.

—Y ya no me queda nadie —continuó—. Unos pocos por todos, Chichi, nunca olvides eso.

—Pero… —iba a rebatir la chica, sin embargo, Bulma no la dejó.

—Tomate una ducha, le diré a 18 que te traiga algo para comer, no has siquiera almorzado —le interrumpió, sonrió suavemente y con cuidado acarició la larga melena de la muchacha—. Cualquier cosas que necesites, mi habitación es la última del pasillo.

Se levantó y sin decir una palabra más salió.

La chica se mareó de tanto pensar en las palabras que su estilista le dijo. Mientras de daba la ducha creyó que las palabras de Bulma nunca se irían de su mente, ¿ella realmente buscaba la revolución?, pero, ¿de qué le serviría a ella? Después de todo Bulma parecía ser una chica normal de la Central, con lujos y vestimentas brillantes y coloridas. Aunque, quizás, no era así, o quizás sí, ella podía tenerlo todo, pero se daba cuenta y fraternizaba con aquellos que no tenían nada, como lo era ella hace algunos meses atrás.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con la comida encima de su mesita. Suspiró. Ahora 18 era otra cosa, la chica parecía realmente haber cambiado, ¿y qué si lo habían hecho? Si el Doctor Gero hubiese notado que una Androide le quedó más humanizada que el resto y debía cambiarla.

Suspiró y le dio una probada a su caldo de cerdo.

*.*.*.*.*

En la noche fueron recurridas pesadillas que la despertaron. Cada una de ellas se trataban de lo que había pasado el día anterior en la Doceava Región, en varias se veía ella siendo absorbida por los Androides, en otras, en donde una persona iba y le disparaba, en otra, la mujer sollozando la apuntaba y le echaba la culpa de todo.

No sabía cuántas veces se había puesto a dormir aquella noche, cuántas se despertó.

Ya al final, decidió que aquella noche sería inútil dormir y se mantuvo despierta mirando el techo hasta que salió el sol.

Cuando el sol llegó a cierto punto, que a ella le dio la idea de que eran aproximadamente las ocho y pico de la mañana, 18 entró a la habitación sin hacer mayor ruido.

Los ojos oscuros de la pelinegra se pegaron alarmados en ella, sin embargo, al notar quien era soltó un suspiro y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la almohada para volver a mirar el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

—¿No puedes dormir? —le preguntó entonces la rubia con suavidad.

La pelinegra enarcó una ceja y volvió a mirar a la Androide.

—No —respondió con lentitud, casi extrañada por la pregunta.

—Si quieres puedes ir a desayunar, los cocineros ya tienen casi lista la comida —le comentó.

Ella asintió, aun mirando desconfiada a la Androide. Torció el gesto, tenía tantas preguntas para hacerle, sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada y volver a mirar al techo.

La rubia dejó un par de toallas encima de la mesita que estaba a un lado de su baño personal y luego, sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

La pelinegra se levantó de la cama y decidió vestirse para ir a desayunar, se colocó de inmediato algún traje de combate, porque sabía que aquel día nuevamente debía ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad. Sabía, sin embargo, que terminaría molida, sobre todo porque no había podido dormir en toda la noche y porque además, en unas cuantas horas más tendrían su segunda parada en la Onceava Región.

En el desayuno, para su suerte, le avisaron que aquel día no alcanzarían a tener el entrenamiento inmediatamente después de desayuno, que en la tarde, al volver al tren Vegeta los esperaría en su habitación para ingresar. Así que inmediatamente luego de comer, Chichi se fue a dar un baño y Bulma se fue hacia el compartimiento de Goku para empezar a arreglarlo, aquel día tenían pocas horas para estar listos porque en menos de una hora llegarían a la Región.

Nuevamente Bulma decidió vestirla como una niña, con un vestido de china de color rosa, le amarró su cabello en una larga trenza que luego enrolló y la amarró justo en su nuca, con sus particulares mechones a su lado del rostro, rizados y su chasquida completamente recta.

Gran parte del día Chichi se sintió completamente infeliz, los ojos le pesaban, en el momento de almorzar junto con el alcalde y otras autoridades de la Región, Chichi ya se sentía completamente superada.

Era en esos momentos en los que la pelinegra agradecía la presencia de Goku a su lado, tomaba su mano y se preocupó de ella en todo momento. A la hora de dar el discurso, esta vez fue el turno de Goku de leer las tarjetas, lo cual lo hizo de manera mecánica, sin siquiera elevar su vista y la pelinegra se obligó a no mirar a ninguna cara en particular, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que le pasó en la Doceava.

Les entregaron un ramo de flores y al bajar del escenario la guiaron de vuelta al edificio de las autoridades. Esta vez, nada ocurrió.

Al volver al tren Chichi se despojó rápidamente de ese molesto vestido y haciéndose una coleta baja, con su traje de entrenamiento ya puesto caminó con decisión hacia la habitación de Vegeta.

Goku ya estaba ahí, así que apenas ella llegó bajaron para comenzar.

—Espero que hoy puedas al menos mantenerte en pie —le habló Vegeta mordaz.

Para su desgracia, aunque ya lo suponía, apenas Vegeta encendió la maquina ella cayó de enseguida al suelo. Se sintió avergonzada de aquello, sin embargo, sabía que estaba demasiado cansada como para poder dar todo de sí.

Goku por su parte la miraba de vez en cuando de reojo mientras él comenzaba a trotar y a saltar para alivianar su cuerpo, luego, después de eso, Vegeta y él comenzaron una lucha.

La regla era tocar la mejilla del otro.

Chichi pudo volver a colocarse en cuclillas, respirando agitadamente.

Apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas.

— _La única manera de poder sacar todo tu potencial es sentir ira_ — _su padre la miró fijamente, una mirada tan profunda que a ella le llegó a calar hasta los huesos_ — _. La ira siempre termina siendo el sentimiento que logra demostrar todo tu poder, enfurécete conmigo, Chichi, dame un golpe._

Y ella pensó.

Recordó a Phea asustada caminando hacia el escenario, en donde segundos antes habían dicho su nombre. Luego a Davie, con sus ojitos asustadizos mirándola desde abajo, Wallece ensangrentado en el suelo, Goku casi muriendo de fiebre… Y la sonrisa del presidente Gero, altiva, sabiendo que tiene el poder sobre ella.

Apretó la mandíbula y soltando un ligero gritito se levantó del suelo con rapidez.

La batalla de Goku y Vegeta quedó en pausa para observarlo.

El pelinegro de cabellos en punta sonrió.

—Me sorprendes un poco —dijo—, está vez estamos practicando con gravedad aumentada a diez.

Entonces Chichi sonrió suavemente.

Y luego sus ojos se cerraron para caer nuevamente al suelo con un feo golpe.

Se había desmayado.

*.*.*.*.*

De las tres regiones que Chichi visitó en esa semana, debía admitir que la que más le espantó fue la Décima.

En aquella Región no tuvo miedo de mirar las caras de las personas, todas frívolas e indiferentes. Incluso, cuando una de las niñas le entregó un ramo de flores y un bonito obsequio, le sonrió y le dijo que "cuando grande esperaba ser voluntaria tal y como ella lo había sido". Eso le llevó a preguntarse si realmente los niños estaban conscientes de que en verdad Los Juegos del Poder no eran juegos sino algo real.

La pelinegra realmente no había podido dormir bien ninguna de las noches de aquella semana y cuando se encontraban próximos a llegar a la Novena Región, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer algo para poder dormir aunque sea una noche de corrida.

—Eh… —miró fijamente a la rubia quien estaba ordenando en silencio su habitación—, 18 —le llamó.

La Androide elevó una ceja y la miró, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando mientras cambiaba la funda de su almohada.

—De casualidad… —removió sus manos nerviosas—, ¿hay _algo_ en la cocina que me sirva para…Bueno…para poder dormir?

Ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se arqueó y luego la miró fijamente, llevó sus manos a su cadera y enarcó una ceja curiosa. Chichi se avergonzó de inmediato luego de haberlo dicho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y titubeó en su puesto.

—Bueno —dijo—, no hablo de algún medicamento… —frunció el ceño.

—Preguntaré en la cocina si tienen yerbas relajantes.

Chichi sonrió y asintió agradecida, aunque sabía que en verdad aquello no le serviría de nada.

Aquel día luego de volver del entrenamiento —había podido al fin entrar a la sala sin caerse e incluso se había puesto a trotar—, se dio una relajante ducha y luego se bebió la infusión que 18 le había dejado en su mesita de noche.

La pelinegra debía admitir que el té tuvo ciertos efectos en su cuerpo, ya que apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada sintió como su cuerpo se iba relajando y como sus parpados pesaban mucho más que en la mañana.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se durmió.

*.*.*.*.*

Aquella noche Goku se quedó dormido más temprano de lo habitual, debía asumir que el viejo maestro Roshi había tenido una impresionante idea con eso de los entrenamientos, ya que, al acostarse mucho más cansado de lo que estaría si tuviera que visitar simplemente las regiones, le hacían dormirse apenas su cabeza tocaba la almohada.

No podía negar que cada noche tenía una nueva pesadilla, sin embargo, ya había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer antes de dormir era ir a darle una ligera visita a Chichi y darle las buenas noches, así al menos, a mitad de la noche no le daban ganas de ir hacia el cuarto de la chica para verificar que ella estuviese bien, aunque debía recordarse seguido —cada vez que despertaba luego de una pesadilla— que nada le pasaría en aquel tren.

Dormía plácidamente, después de mucho tiempo, sin pesadilla alguna cuando un grito lo despertó.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, confundido.

¿Aquel grito habrá sido parte de una pesadilla?

Aturdido se pasó una mano por su cara y estuvo a punto de recostarse de nuevo cuando la voz de Chichi llegó nuevamente a sus oídos.

—¡GOKU! —había sido un grito desgarrador.

El moreno se levantó sin pensarlo de su cama, de un salto y salió de su habitación en calzoncillos y camiseta sin mangas, importándole poco el frío.

Llegó a la habitación de la chica en donde en su cama se movía con brusquedad. Encendió la luz.

—Chichi —se acercó cauteloso a la cama y le tocó el brazo.

La pelinegra abrió sus ojos de golpe y dio un salto en su cama, estaba sudando y su respiración era pesada.

Apenas lo vio, se levantó y se colgó de su cuello.

—Solo fue un sueño —le susurró él, abrazándola de vuelta.

La chica pareció darse cuenta de que ese Goku no era parte de su sueño y completamente sonrojada se alejó de él, volviendo a sentarse en su cama.

—Y-yo —tartamudeó—, lo siento —dijo y bajó la vista, maldiciendo el hecho de que la luz estuviese encendida, ya que, debido a eso, Goku podía darse cuenta del sonrojo de sus mejillas—, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

El pelinegro de cabellos alborotados asintió con suavidad y sonrió conciliador.

—Yo también las tengo, así que no te preocupes.

Le dio un ligero golpecito en su cabeza y se dio media vuelta, llegó al interruptor de la luz y la cortó.

—De todas maneras —dijo Goku con suavidad—, no temas gritar si tienes miedo, vendré siempre que te escuche.

El corazón de Chichi dio un vuelco en su pecho y sonrió avergonzada.

—Goku —susurró antes de que él saliese del cuarto, él se volteó a mirarla y ella, en la oscuridad le dijo—, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?

Él se quedó en silencio de pie a un lado de la puerta, Chichi estuvo a punto de retractarse y decirle que había sido un poco tonto su pedido para cuando él asintió y se acercó a la cama. Ella se colocó a una orilla y abrió las cobijas.

Goku se recostó, tieso a su lado.

Chichi realmente pensaba que la situación era completamente incomoda, pero no le importó, porque en el momento en el que sintió el calor del cuerpo de Goku a su lado, ella no pudo resistirse a colocar su cabeza en su pecho y cerrar sus ojos.

Con los sincronizados latidos del corazón de Goku haciendo eco en sus oídos pudo volver a dormir.

* * *

Lamento informarles que no podré responder a sus reviews en este capítulo! Me siento un poco atareada en este momento, pero me sentí en la obligación de subirles el capítulo ya terminado!

Si ven alguna falta ortográfica es porque no alcancé a revisar el capítulo! Lo siento!

En el otro capítulo les responderé como corresponde sus comentarios (que obviamente he leído y me han hecho inmensamente feliz). Espero les guste este capítulo! Besos y abrazos a todas!

Estaré a la espera de algún comentario, gracias por leer.

Emilia


	5. Latidos de buenas noches

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 8,277_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo V:_ _"Latidos de buenas noches"_

* * *

Los ojos de Chichi se fueron abriendo con lentitud al mismo tiempo en el que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior venían a su cabeza como en una película casera. Goku entrando a su cuarto, consolándola, ella pidiéndole que se quedara y él acotando a su petición, acostándose a su lado.

Entonces cuando los ojos negros de la chica al fin estuvieron abiertos de par en par pudo darse cuenta del pesado cuerpo que estaba justo a su lado y su respiración pausada le provocaba cosquillas en su piel, ya que, a pocos centímetros de su rostro se encontraba el de él. Su nariz rozaba la suya propia.

Se tensó en la cama.

Se encontraban ambos durmiendo en la misma posición, frente a frente, con sus labios tan cercas que con apenas una inclinación por parte de uno de los dos, se besarían.

La pelinegra sintió la necesidad repentina de saltar fuera de la cama, pero no podía hacerlo, porque se encontraba a la orilla de esta y al otro lado había una gruesa pared y si saltaba por encima de él lo más lógico era que lo despertaría. Y no quería hacerlo.

Intentó calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo e intentó recordarse que ella misma lo había invitado a dormir con ella y que no tenía porqué arrepentirse de aquello, después de todo, no habían hecho nada malo.

Su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado y sentía como un calor extraño alojado en el centro de su estómago comenzaba a expandirse por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Carraspeó levemente.

¿Se arrepentía de haber invitado al pelinegro de cabellos alborotados a dormir en su cama? Debía ser sincera consigo misma y sabía que la respuesta sería un rotundo _no_.

Recordó el sueño que había tenido luego de haber despertado de una nueva pesadilla. Y podía decir que por fin había tenido un _buen_ sueño.

Ella se había encontrado en un campo floreado, haciendo un picnic con Mariem, Phea y Davie, también estaba Goku ahí y todo era paz y felicidad, como si los Juegos no hubiesen existido.

Sonrió con suavidad y sin poder evitarlo miró con escudriño el rostro dormido de Goku. Sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados y una ligera sonrisa estaba en sus labios, como si estuviese también teniendo un sueño bastante agradable, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y su desordenado flequillo caía graciosamente por su frente.

Chichi aguantó el impulso de acariciar con suavidad su mejilla y dibujar el contorno de su rostro con el dedo índice.

Sonrió suavemente.

 _Definitivamente no se arrepentía para nada el haber invitado a Goku a dormir con ella._

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos de Goku fueron abriéndose lentamente. Chichi se incomodó y se preguntó cuál sería la reacción del muchacho al verla tan cerca de su rostro. Estaba preparándose para que él saltase fuera de la cama, confundido e incómodo, esperaba que aquella reacción no le provocara cierta decepción, después de todo sabía cómo era Goku con respecto al contacto físico.

Sin embargo, de todas las cosas que la pelinegra pudo imaginarse que pasarían, ninguna de estas pasó.

—Buenos días —le dijo cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y estirándose todo lo que la cama le permitía a su gran cuerpo.

La chica lo miró por un milisegundo anonadada, rápidamente recobró la compostura y sonrió con suavidad.

—Hey —saludó—, buenos días.

Goku abrió nuevamente sus ojos y la miró fijamente.

—¿Pudiste dormir bien lo que restaba de noche? —le preguntó.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban mirándose fijamente, a pocos centímetros de distancia, acostados en la pequeña cama de Chichi, muy apegados el uno del otro, pero aquello del espacio personal parecía no molestarlos, e incluso, dentro de ambos, sin que pudiesen siquiera admitirlos, el reducido espacio les gustaba.

—Ajá —respondió ella con suavidad—, ¿y tú? —preguntó—, ¿no fue el espacio una molestia para ti?

Goku por fin pareció darse cuenta de que dormían muy apegados el uno del otro porque la cama era apenas de una plaza y media, miró a su alrededor con cierto cuidado y luego volvió a pegar sus ojos negros como el carbón en el rostro de la chiquilla.

—Nah —dijo—, tú siquiera te mueves, así que pareciera como si estuviese usando el espacio yo solo.

Chichi sonrió con suavidad.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Fue reconfortante el momento en que ambos siguieron recostados en la cama, observándose y conversando de todo y nada sin siquiera pensar en levantarse, para Chichi fue extraño el hecho de que con Goku no le costó nada poder hablar sobre la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior, ya que, ella se había acostumbrado a dar una rotunda negativa a su familia cada vez que esta le preguntaba sobre las pesadillas que la atormentaba cada noche. Pero con él había sido tan diferente, ella le habló sobre la pesadilla de la noche anterior, contándole que en ella aparecía él y él se sonrojó enormemente cuando le dijo que en la mayoría de las pesadillas aparecía ella, lo cual, le hizo a Chichi sentir completamente mal, pero luego, cuando él le agregó que a mitad de la noche debía luchar contra él mismo para no venir a su habitación a cerciorarse de que estuviese bien, un ligero calor comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho.

Se levantaron en el momento en que a Goku le sonó su estómago tan fuerte que la pelinegra se atragantó con su propia risa, él pareció mostrarse ofendido, pero sabía que en realidad no lo estaba. Él se fue a su cuarto para ir a cambiarse y ella se metió al baño para darse una ducha e ir a desayunar.

Ya afuera en el comedor se encontraba Bulma junto con Vegeta, Chichi se sorprendió al notar que el ambiente en el lugar era de todo menos tenso.

Apenas se sentó en el comedor, Bulma le dedicó una de sus tantas bonitas sonrisas, ella se la devolvió.

—Buenos días —le saludó con suavidad la peliceleste.

—Buenos días —le devolvió mientras se servía un café.

—Luces menos cansada, ¿pudiste dormir bien? —preguntó la chica con suspicacia, como sabiendo que había algo en el rostro rejuvenecido de la pelinegra y ella necesitase saber el cómo lo hizo.

—Eh, sí —susurró mientras bebía un sorbo de café para no decir nada más.

—Espero —habló de pronto Vegeta sorprendiendo levemente a la pelinegra ante su repentina voz, el pelinegro era de esas personas que no hablaban mientras comían—, que eso te ayude con los entrenamiento, por tu culpa estamos retrasándonos.

Chichi iba a rebatir, sin embargo, prefirió no decirle nada, sabía que si lo hacía quizás provocaría una discusión entre él y Bulma y aquello era lo último que quería. Estaba siendo una mañana muy grata como para que aquello sucediera.

—Llegaremos tarde a la Novena Región, lo bueno de eso —añadió Bulma mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja—, es que mañana llegaremos muy temprano a la Octava, ya que, las dos Regiones quedan muy cerca la una de la otra.

La pelinegra asintió.

—Y mañana no tendrán entrenamiento, así que con Kakaroto tendrán libre —le soltó Vegeta.

A Chichi aquello le pareció bien, realmente, amaba entrenar, pero su cuerpo en las noches le estaba pasando la cuenta debido al duro entrenamiento, sus huesos estaban muy agarrotados y realmente creía bien tener un leve descanso por un día.

Fue en ese momento en que llegó Goku al desayuno, les sonrió a todos y se dedicó a devorar cada cosa que estaba en la mesa, a Chichi a veces le parecía impresionante el gran apetito del muchacho, pero luego de los Juegos ella parecía ya acostumbrarse a eso.

Mientras todos comían, Chichi y Bulma conversaban sobre el vestido que llevaría aquel día en la Novena, a la pelinegra no le gustaba la idea de tener que usar un listón en la cabeza, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor no era decir nada sobre eso, Bulma sabía lo que hacía.

—¿ _Qjé lef pasja…?_

—Goku —le reprendió suavemente Chichi—, ¿podrías tragar?

Él se sonrojó ligeramente y tragó mientras sonreía levemente.

—Lo siento —dijo mirándola y luego desvió su vista a un Vegeta que comía con los ojos semi abiertos y a Bulma que lo miraba con cara de asco—, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos que no han discutido una sola vez desde que llegué?, es inusual —se encogió de hombros.

Chichi pudo notar que los rostros de ambos involucrados se sonrojaban violentamente y se preguntó en qué era lo que estaban ocultando y sintió real curiosidad por la respuesta que daría alguno de los dos.

—¡No te importa, Kakaroto! —le gritó Vegeta, sin embargo, Bulma contestó.

—Hemos pactado mantener una relación cordialmente distante.

Esa respuesta bastó para que el moreno enarcara una ceja y mirara a Chichi con una sonrisa divertida, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a beber de su café para evitar soltar una risa por aquello.

La instancia en la Novena fue corta y completamente aburrida, a Goku le dio la sensación de que todas esas personas que estaban ahí estaban siendo controladas por algún tipo de control, ya que, parecía que ninguno tenía la capacidad de hablar o moverse por su cuenta. Siquiera cuando él pegó sus ojos oscuros en uno de los padres de los caídos pudo notar algún tipo de emoción en esos ojos apagados.

Se sintió molesto, como siempre se sentía cada vez que se subía a la tarima, y luego, esa molestia se desvanecía de apoco cuando Chichi a su lado entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos o juntaba sus labios en un ligero beso como para demostrar a la audiencia lo mucho que se querían y que estaban juntos. Aunque no lo estaban.

Cuando llegaron al tren de vuelta, Chichi soltó sus manos con lentitud al entrar al vagón comedor, él estaba esperando el momento en que ella dijera que iría a su cuarto, pero eso no pasó, e incluso cuando todos se marcharon ella se quedó ahí frente de él. Todos sabían que siempre luego de llegar de una Región, Goku debía ir a la cocina para tomar algún aperitivo para ir a la cama con el estómago satisfecho.

Y aquel día no era la excepción y decidió invitar a Chichi a ir con él a la cocina. Ella pareció contenta ante la invitación y se marcharon al lugar.

Al llegar aún quedaban un par de personas, quienes ni se sorprendieron a ver al pelinegro de cabellos alborotados entrar. Se sentó en una pequeña mesa y pronto se vieron rodeados de comida que los Androides sirvieron para ambos.

—La verdad, me siento muy cansada para comer —le dijo ella con una sonrisa de disculpa a un Androide, sin embargo, este pareció siquiera oírla, porque de igual manera dejó el estofado de cordero delante de ella en la mesa.

Suspiró.

—Pero Chi —le dijo Goku luego de tragar un gran trozo de pan recién horneado—, siquiera probaste bocado de la cena en la Región, ¿cómo es que no tienes hambre?

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros mientras dejaba descansar su mejilla en su mano.

—Supongo que realmente quedo muy cansada para comer algo —aseguró.

El moreno bebió un poco de su zumo y la miró inquisitivamente.

—Esto está delicioso —canturrió mientras con su tenedor estiraba un trozo de cordero de su estofado.

Chichi se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la intención del moreno, la cual, era darle de comer en la boca. Sabía que para Goku aquello no tenía ninguna connotación de romanticismo y quería golpearse mentalmente al pensar ella en que sí lo tenía.

—Goku no creo que…

—Vamos —le dijo él insistente—, prueba un poco, prometo que te encantará.

Chichi iba a discutirle una vez más, sin embargo, decidió que este chico no se cansaría hasta obtener lo que quería. Con el rostro hirviéndole por la vergüenza abrió la boca y probó el cordero de un mordisco.

Masticó y dejó que el suave sabor deleitase a sus papilas gustativas.

—Está delicioso —aseguró.

Goku, muy feliz por su logro, asintió.

—Te lo dije —canturrió infantilmente.

Chichi pensó seriamente en cómo ella había sido capaz de creer que Goku en verdad era un hipócrita, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de un inicio que Goku era un hombre _realmente bueno_? De esos que no quedaban ya.

Por su parte Goku bebió de su vaso de jugo y partió otro pedazo de cordero con su cuchillo, luego elevó la vista ligeramente al sentirse profundamente observado y se dio cuenta de la mirada sincera que le estaba dando Chichi, estaba sonriendo ligeramente y sus mejillas aún se encontraban teñidas ligeramente de un rosado claro. Se dio cuenta que la muchacha de pelo negro se había quitado el lazo rosa gigante que Bulma le había puesto como cinta, dejando su cabello negro suelto con ligeras ondas. Sus ojos negros estaban limpios de todo maquillaje y no pudo evitar pensar en lo _linda_ que le parecía esa Chichi, sin maquillaje, sin peinados extravagantes.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó rápidamente su vista a su plato.

—¿Qué?

 _Maldición_ , Chichi se había dado cuenta.

—¿Qué de qué? —le preguntó entonces haciéndose el confundido.

La pelinegra suspiró.

—¿Por qué me mirabas así?

Él se volvió visiblemente nervioso y luego la miró con fijeza.

—Tú también estabas mirándome extraño —aseguró el muchacho para desviar el tema, sin embargo, no le sirvió de mucho, pues ella le soltó como si no tuviese problema con decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Solo que… me sorprende lo buena persona que eres —le contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y agregó incluso a su pesar—. Siquiera te pudieron corromper en los Juegos, y eso me parece demasiado… Irreal. Esa sería la palabra para definirte… Irreal.

Él sintió como algo en su pecho latía con fuerzas.

—Irreal —repitió Goku, saboreando la palabra entre sus labios, como si aquello realmente fuese importante para él, no el hecho de que ella lo tildara de _irreal_ , si no el hecho de que ella pensara en él como algo tan bueno que no pudiese ser del todo real.

—¿Y tú qué pensabas? —le preguntó ella aún un poco sonrojada por lo que dijo anteriormente.

Goku la miró fijamente, como si estuviese estudiando cada uno de sus gestos. Su rostro hirvió y carraspeó cuando lo soltó, sin más.

—En lo bonita que eres.

*.*.*.*

Las palabras habían salido de la boca de la morena en el momento en que él la dejó en su habitación. Goku no pudo dar ni un par de pasos cuando ella le soltó sin más las palabras mágicas, _"quédate conmigo"_. Solo eso bastó para que Goku durmiese por segunda vez seguida en su cuarto.

Y Chichi debía admitir que había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en incluso años.

No había tenido pesadillas y en el único momento en la noche que se despertó fue por un peso que le incomodó ligeramente a mitad de la noche. El brazo de Goku aferrado a su cintura. Cuando lo notó entonces el peso dejó de ser molestoso y se volvió a dormir acurrucándose en el pecho del pelinegro, dejando que los latidos del corazón del muchacho fuese su canción de cuna por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, se sintió ligeramente observada y se sonrojó violentamente cuando vio a 18 con un par de toallas de pie justo en la entrada de la habitación, mirándolos a ambos con genuina curiosidad. Cuando los ojos negros de Chichi se pegaron a los celestes de la rubia, esta pareció reaccionar. Ella sabía que si 18 tuviese la capacidad de sonrojarse lo hubiese hecho, pero ella solo caminó hasta el mueble a un lado del baño, dejó las toallas y se marchó.

Al ver la hora, lastimosamente tuvo que despertar a Goku. Debían alistarse para la Séptima Región.

Chichi sabía que eran ambos infelices. Que ambos vivían en un tiro y afloja con sus vidas cada vez que pisaban una nueva Región y que Goku hacía un esfuerzo admirable por no decir algo que hiciera que el Doctor Gero los matase a ambos.

En aquella región no fue la excepción y luego de decir su discurso y besar fugazmente a Goku en los labios, Chichi miró al público.

Y había sido un error garrafal.

Porque un par de jóvenes la miraban con rabia contenida, como si estuviesen esperando más de ella, o como si en realidad la odiasen por haber ganado los juegos y haber terminado con vida. No sabía cuál de las diversas opciones que habían del porqué la odiaban era la correcta, solo sabía que la miraban con odio, con un odio tan grande como el que ella le tenía al presidente.

Tiritona bajó del escenario y tuvo que apoyarse en Goku todo el tiempo para no caer.

Antes de devolverse al Gran edificio, ella fue consciente del grito frío de algún Androide que ordenó a todos a volver a sus casas. Aquel día, nadie podría salir, había toque de queda.

Al volver al tren se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, sintiéndose ahogada, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie la viera. No quería compartir su infelicidad con nadie.

Se quitó de mala gana el vestido que le hacía sentir como una cría y se desarmó la trenza que Bulma le hizo con tanto esmero, se amarró su cabello en una coleta, se vistió con un kimono simple y se tiró a la cama a llorar.

En esos momentos parecía que no había salida, que no habría nada que salvara la vida de Goku ni la de su familia. Si bien Bulma le había dicho que ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar todo, ella no podía hacerlo. Tenía una familia con la que cargaba.

Eran tres frágiles vidas que dependían de un hilo.

Y pensó egoístamente.

Pensó en que debió haber muerto. Y pensó en que aún no era tarde para eso.

Se durmió con aquellos pensamientos suicidas carcomiéndole la mente.

Un par de horas después de haberse quedado dormida se despertó de un sobresalto debido a la pesadilla, no supo exactamente si había sido dentro del sueño o fuera de este que gritó y pronto, cuando Goku entró corriendo a la habitación, se dio cuenta que había gritado en sueños nuevamente.

Su respiración era agitadas y se sentó en la cama mientras intentaba quitarse de la frente los mechones de cabellos adheridos debido al sudor.

—Lo siento —susurró con voz rasposa.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro aliviado y se recargó en la puerta con suavidad.

—No creí que te habías dormido —dijo—, creí que algo te había pasado.

Chichi sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Estoy bien —medio mintió la pelinegra.

Ella sabía que lo que necesitaba en ese momento para estar bien era recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Goku y oír sus pausados latidos de su corazón, sabía que aquello era lo único que lograría sosegar su creciente pánico al no poder ir a verificar que Davie (el protagonista de aquella nueva pesadilla) estuviese sano y salvo en la casa.

 _Ellos están bien,_ pensó mentalmente para poder —sin éxito—, calmarse.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó él entonces ingresando al cuarto a pasos vacilantes.

Chichi quiso negar, no le gustaba, nunca le había gustado contar sus cosas íntimas y aquellas pesadillas para ella eran tan íntimas y personales que prefería guardarlas en un cofre en lo más recóndito de su mente. Un lugar en donde se le haría imposible olvidarlas pero que sin embargo, estarían sin que pudiese hacer nada, atormentándola hasta la muerte.

Sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo, se llenaron de espesas lágrimas que ella luchó por retener.

—En mi pesadilla —soltó de pronto, causando cierto sobresalto en Goku al no esperar que la pelinegra de pronto hablase—, tú no te lanzabas como voluntario por Davie —dijo y la voz le sonó quebrada, carraspeó— y él debía ir a los juegos y yo… Yo no podía mantenerlo a salvo.

Se sorprendió que apenas lo contó pudo sentir como el peso se aligeraba en su pecho, pensó que era cosa de su imaginación, sin embargo, cuando suspiró, pudo sentir como su cuerpo era un poco más ligero. Sonrió levemente.

—Gracias —susurró.

El moreno le sonrió de vuelta y se llevó una mano a su nuca mientras le sonreía alegremente.

—¿Por qué no salimos de este tren por un rato? —le preguntó—, podríamos hacer un picnic, después de todo tenemos la tarde libre, ¿te apetece?

Chichi pestañeó dos veces seguidas, confundida.

—¿Salir? —preguntó.

Goku amplió aún más su sonrisa y ella pudo darse cuenta de la mirada pícara que llenaba sus ojos oscuros como la noche.

*.*.*.*.*

Había sido metafóricamente el "salir del tren".

Si había algo de ella que le molestase completamente era su poca curiosidad en diversas cosas en la vida. Realmente, sabía que se arrepentiría con su vida el no haber sentido antes aquella curiosidad que sintió Goku por el tren que su amiga Bulma había construido, de seguro que de haber sido así, ella hubiese encontrado aquel lugar junto con su compañero.

En una cabina del gran tren había un hermoso jardín con diversos arbustos, setos y flores, parecía como un invernadero dentro del tren y se preguntó porqué habría uno ahí.

Miró el verde pasto y dejó que el aroma a aire fresco entrase por sus fosas nasales.

—Esto es increíble —susurró completamente anonadada.

Goku le sonrió desde atrás.

—Lo encontré hace un par de días mientras merodeaba por aquí, le pregunté a Bulma para que lo quería y ella solo dijo que era para tener algo de entretenimiento mientras nosotros entrenábamos con Vegeta —le respondió a la muda interrogante de la pelinegra.

Chcihi se giró para mirar a Goku con los ojos brillantes, sonriente.

—Es hermoso —aseguró con suavidad.

El invernadero parecía incluso contar con un sol artificial, porque ahí dentro hacía tanto calor como haría en su región en pleno verano.

Junto con Goku decidieron colocar la manta —que él mismo había ido a buscar a su cuarto—, en medio de todo aquel hermoso paisaje creado por Bulma.

De una canasta que ambos pidieron en la cocina sacaron los sándwich que les hicieron los Androides y dos botellas con zumo de mango, sus favoritos.

El lugar era tan tranquilo que Chichi podía jurar que oía el aleteo de las mariposas que volaban a su alrededor, haciendo una extraña danza cada vez que volaban de una flor a otra.

Sonrió.

—Bulma se lució realmente con este lugar —aseguró la pelinegra mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich y volvía su vista hacia una abeja que polinizaba una flor muy cerca de ambos.

Goku con la boca llena de pan asintió, se golpeó el pecho mientras intentaba tragar y luego bebió un largo sorbo de jugo.

—Lo hizo —respondió cuando pudo tragar todo y suspirar con alivio—, en realidad, se lució con todo el tren, desde este invernadero hasta con la cámara de gravedad en el cuarto de Vegeta.

—Es sorprendente —comentó Chichi con suavidad—, que haya podido burlar a los científicos de la Central.

El pelinegro asintió con suavidad mientras sus ojos se desviaban a una mariposa blanca que pasó entre medio de ambos.

Sonrió.

—Creen tener todo tan bien controlado que pequeñas cosas se les pasan, como un tren —soltó él.

—O como unas bayas —susurró Chichi bajando su mirada al sándwich a medio comer en sus manos.

El moreno pegó sus ojos en el rostro deprimido de la chica, torció el gesto suavemente y bajó también su vista a sus manos. Él esperaba realmente tener ese picnic para olvidarse del exterior por un rato, olvidar a las regiones, a los juegos y sobre todo a los centralinos.

—¿Hagamos un juego? —él elevó nuevamente sus ojos y miró fijamente a la muchacha, con una mirada que a ella le pareció de una manera extrañamente demandante. Asintió—. Cada vez que estemos aquí, en este invernadero —dijo con cautela, como si quisiese explicarse tan bien para que no hubiese ninguna falla en su "juego" —, haremos como si nada de lo demás existiese, solo nosotros dos y esta canasta llena de comida.

Ella lo miró, elevó una ceja y esperó a que él agregará algo más, sin embargo, él solo le devolvió la mirada completamente seria, como si no fuese capaz de oír un _no_ como respuesta. Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemente para luego soltar una carcajada que llenó el lugar.

Goku la miró confundido y ofendido en cierta medida, frunció el gesto y esperó que la risa de la muchacha se terminase pronto, sin embargo, eso no pasó y luego de unos minutos él se le unió, casi como si se hubiese contagiado.

Chichi no recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo no había reído así, ¿habrán sido años? Y sabía que en realidad lo que había desatado su risa no tenía ni un pelo de gracioso o divertido, pero que sin embargo, no pudo evitar reír al ver el rostro serio de Goku y en la forma que lo dijo, o quizás, rió solo porque eso era lo último que le quedaba por hacer. Reír.

Su picnic continuó, luego de comer unos cuantos emparedados. Goku sacó de la canasta uvas, y le entregó a ella la mitad del racimo.

Y comenzaron a hacer una competencia de quién atrapaba más uva con la boca, la cual sería lanzada por el otro.

Rieron más cuando las uvas les caían en las mejillas, o en la barbilla o muy cerca del ojo. Al final, Goku fue quien ganó la competencia.

—¡Já! —soltó con arrogancia—, sabía que no podrías ganarme.

Chichi frunció el ceño y de mala gana se echó una uva a la boca, ofuscada.

—Fue suerte —le dijo.

Él se rió con los dientes apretados.

—Sabes que no fue así y que soy mejor que tu —le peleó.

Y la chica se molestó un poco más, pero lo suficiente como para tomar una uva y lanzársela directamente a la cabeza del chico. Quien abrió sus ojos sorprendido y pestañeó varias veces seguidas.

Chichi le sacó la lengua, le lanzó otra uva y se levantó rápidamente al ver la mirada decidida de Goku.

Salió corriendo.

Él tardó un segundo en procesar lo que Chichi estaba haciendo y luego, sin poder evitarlo y riendo divertido salió tras de ella a tal velocidad que en apenas medio segundo ya se encontraba pisándole los talones.

—Nooooo —gritó la chica mientras reía y miraba hacia atrás rogando por no ser alcanzada, sin detener su risa debida a la expectación de ser pillada por el muchacho.

—Cuando te pille me las pagarás, Chi —le dijo ya muy de cerca.

Estiró sus brazos y la alcanzó, aferrando sus manos a su cintura, la hizo girar dos veces en el aire mientras ella reía divertida por lo acontecido, luego, la dejó en el suelo, ambos respirando agotados.

Chichi se giró para quedar a apenas un par de centímetros separada del cuerpo de él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse inmensamente, Goku sonreía divertido, sin siquiera percatarse de su sonrojo.

—Eso fue divertido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.

Ella sonrió intentando olvidar el poco espacio entre sus cuerpos y asintió.

Sus ojos, inmediatamente se pegaron en los labios curvados en una sonrisa de él y se dio cuenta de que su respiración chocaba ligeramente con su rostro, sintió el suave aroma de las uvas recién ingeridas y sintió un aroma masculino.

Mentiría si dijera que en ese momento no pensó en lanzarse a sus labios y besarlo con urgente necesidad. Sus labios entreabiertos para ella eran una clara invitación a besarlo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo de no ser por el carraspeó que los sobresaltó a ambos.

—Creo que desde ahora en adelante debo dejar las puertas completamente cerradas para evitar visitas inesperadas.

Bulma los miraba con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados, mientras, insistente hacía chocar el taco de su zapato con el suelo.

Sin siquiera poder evitarlo Chichi dio un salto hacia atrás, alejándose completamente del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados.

Por su parte Goku se llevó una mano a su nuca y sonrió avergonzado.

Bulma bufó en su puesto.

*.*.*.*.*

—Es peligroso.

Bulma le dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello de la chica y lo trenzaba.

—Juro que no sabía que ese lugar estaba prohibido, Goku me contó que tú le habías contado que era un invernadero que cuidabas mientras nosotros entrenábamos —se excusó la pelinegra mientras miraba el reflejo de Bulma en el espejo. Ella suspiró.

—Y creo que olvidó decirte que le pedí que dejase de husmear por el tren, si algún Androide o Zumy descubriera las diferencias con un tren normal, no duraría nadie en matarnos —los labios rojizos de Bulma se encontraban apretados formando una fina línea recta perfecta.

—Lo siento —susurró sin poder evitarlo, ella lo único que quería era proteger a todos y había _ella misma_ metido la pata.

Bulma sonrió con suavidad al espejo mientras miraba el reflejo de Chichi y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Zumy entró por la puerta cargando un par de zapatos de tacón alto de cristal.

Chichi los miró y gimió con un dolor anticipado.

Después de que Bulma los pillara a ambos metidos en el invernadero los regañó por un corto tiempo mientras los sacaba de ahí a arrastras sin dejarles siquiera sacar la canasta con la comida que les sobraba. No les dijo más y ambos terminaron metidos en la habitación de Chichi sentados en la cama mirando hacia el frente y bastante frustrados.

Lo estaban pasando tan bien y terminaron el día sin hacer mucho sentados encima de la cama.

Luego se fueron a cenar para luego irse a dormir, nuevamente, ambos en la cama de Chichi. Esta vez, fue Goku quien despertó a medio de la noche y le contó su pesadilla. _Había visto morir a su abuelito_.

Cuando volvieron a dormir Chichi se recargó en su pecho, escuchando los latidos más tranquilos del corazón de Goku.

Fue Bulma quien los despertó, con una sonrisa insinuativa le pidió a Goku que volviese a su cuarto porque debía preparar a la chica para la próxima región. La sexta.

—Entonces —habló de pronto Bulma mientras amarraba ambos mechones trenzados para que estos terminen siendo uno solo, su cabello liso caía por su espalda junto con la trenza que terminó cayendo por delante de su hombro—, ¿de hace cuánto duermes con Goku?

La pregunta le pareció inesperada y completamente fuera de lugar. Se tensó en su silla y sus mejillas se volvieron tan rojas como un tomate, miró a Bulma escandalizada y sus ojos fueron fugazmente al rostro sorprendido de la ayudante de su amiga.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, sin embargo, la peliceleste volvió a hablar, sonriente.

—Estáis bastante apegados —las cejas de la chica subieron y bajaron varias veces seguidas, provocando aún más el sonrojo de la pelinegra—. Realmente te envidio —le dijo sonriente—, ya quisiera yo un chico como él abrazándome por las noches.

Y Chichi supo que ese era su paso para la venganza, se levantó de la silla y sonrió a Bulma de manera maligna, la chica entendió entonces que lo siguiente que diría su amigo no le gustaría mucho.

—Supongo que si le pides a Vegeta que te abrace por las noches él lo aceptaría —se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

El rostro de Bulma enrojeció completamente, su labio inferior tiritó levemente y dio tal mirada a Chichi que esta borró de inmediato su sonrisa.

—Vegeta y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, ni siquiera nos agradamos —aseguró bajando su mirada a sus manos, Chichi se sintió mal ante tal gesto, sabía que lo que había dicho no había sido lo correcto, aunque no sabía el porqué.

—Yo —susurró la pelinegra mirándola avergonzada—, lo lamento.

—Sí, no te preocupes —la peliceleste la miró fijamente y le mostró una sonrisa falsa que no logró convencer a nadie—, debo irme a arreglar ahora a Goku.

Tanto ella como su ayudante no agregaron nada más y salieron del cuarto de Chichi rápidamente.

La pelinegra bufó frustrada. Miró los zapatos que Zumy había dejado encima de su escritorio y suspiró acongojada, ¿cómo querían que caminara con sendos zapatos?

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que 18 pronto entró a su habitación para avisarle que debía salir. Goku ya estaba listo en el salón en donde todos se reunían para salir.

—Debimos de desayunar —se quejó Goku mientras bajaba del tren con Chichi a su lado.

—Comiste hace poco, Goku —le reprendió el maestro Roshi. La pelinegra pudo darse cuenta que el viejo hombre lucía completamente preocupado por algo, no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que su preocupación le ponía de una forma completamente nerviosa.

Salieron del tren y las cámaras rápidamente fueron a parar hacia donde estaban ellos. Goku sonrió suavemente y Chichi también lo hizo mientras se aferraba rápidamente al brazo de este para que todo mundo viera que el contacto físico entre ambos.

Como siempre pasaron al edificio en donde el alcalde con su jefe de seguridad los esperaban para hacer un tour por el lugar y luego ir hacia algún gran comedor a comer, esta vez, tomarían el desayuno producto a lo temprano que había llegado.

El tour fue corto y la pelinegra se extrañó al darse cuenta que el presidente siquiera abría las puertas de las habitaciones para ver en su interior.

Cuando llegaron al fin a comer se sentaron todos en la mesa. Por primera vez Chichi probó bocado de la comida, masticó una tostada con desgana y bebió de su leche con tranquilidad. Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de dejar la taza medio llena en su taza cuando sin querer uno de los Androides encargados de la cena pasó a llevar su brazo haciendo que parte de la leche cayera en su pecho, manchando de paso su vestido.

La Androide perpleja pestañeó un par de veces como si no entendiera realmente qué ocurrió o en su sistema de datos aquello no hubiese estado chequeado y no sabría qué hacer. Todo pasó muy rápido, el jefe de seguridad se levantó golpeando la mesa y se acercó rápidamente a la Androide, la tomó por el cuello y con solo un movimiento le dislocó el cuello, haciendo que el cuerpo inerte cayese como un saco de papas al suelo.

La Androide estaba muerta.

—Estúpida —escupió entonces el gran hombre.

Chichi estaba tan sorprendida que no se dio cuenta cuando Goku —quien había estado sentado a su lado— se levantó y estampó de manera tan fuerte su puño en el rostro del jefe de seguridad que este salió disparado hacia atrás chocando con la pared del frente.

Las aletas de la nariz del pelinegro estaban dilatadas y Chichi —quien lo miraba desde atrás— pudo darse cuenta de cómo sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

Rápidamente Roshi se levantó de su asiento y se colocó delante de Goku intentando correrlo hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué te has creído, imbécil?! —gritó el jefe de seguridad levantándose con pesar del suelo, tocando su mejilla completamente magullada.

—¡La has matado! —le rebatió Goku con una voz que Chichi no había oído nunca antes. Se estremeció en su puesto sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Una Androide inservible menos!, ¿qué importa? —le preguntó entonces sonriendo torcidamente, sin quitar su mano de su sonrojada mejilla producto al fuerte golpe, un hilo de sangre salió de su labio.

—Maldito —tiritó Goku en su puesto.

—Ya basta —habló el alcalde sentado todavía en su silla, parecía estar ajeno de todo lo que había sucedido en la mesa, como si ignorara por completo el cuerpo muerto de la Androide a un lado de Chichi y la creciente rabia de Goku, quien apretaba con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

—V-vamos Chichi —Bulma apareció a su lado—, hay que ir a cambiarte ese vestido —le dijo intentando empujarla para levantarla de su silla.

Chichi sabía que lo que la peliceleste intentaba hacer en realidad era sacarla de aquella sala, pero ella no quería salir, no quería irse sin Goku.

El pelinegro se giró para mirar a una aún sorprendida Chichi, que observaba atónita todavía el cadáver tirado cerca de sus pies.

—¡Lárguense de una buena vez! —gritó entonces Vegeta, haciéndose oír por primera vez en la mesa.

La mujer Réptil, estaba tan asombrada como Chichi, pero parecía ahogar sus palabras con agua, ya que lo único que hacía en aquel momento era beber de su copa.

Bulma tomó con rudeza del brazo delgado de la pelinegra y la levantó con brusquedad de la silla, la medio arrastró hacia la puerta y sintió el cuerpo de alguien más detrás de ambas.

—No —la voz de Vegeta sonó tan directa que todos sabía que el muchacho no estaba dispuesto a recibir ningún tipo de rebate—. Yo iré con ellas.

Y fue él quien las empujó a ambas afuera y cerró la puerta tras ellas, en vez del jefe de seguridad que minutos antes había sido capaz de quitarle la vida sin miramientos a una Androide.

Caminaron rápidamente por el pasillo para poder bajar, la pelinegra estaba tentada a sacarse aquellos zapatos tan altos en medio del camino, se apoyó en una pared dispuesta a llevar su cometido mientras Vegeta y Bulma caminaban delante de ella susurrando quizás qué cosas. Fue un error apoyarse en la pared, porque en ese momento, una puerta que no sabía que estaba ahí se abrió.

Sus ojos se pegaron sin poder siquiera evitarlo en una gran pantalla que ocupaba casi toda la pared que estaba justamente en frente de la puerta. Ahí se mostró una grabación que una y otra vez mostraba a unos cuantos jóvenes rayando una pared para luego, oírse unos disparos y aquellos mismos jóvenes cayendo muertos.

Se llevó una mano hacia su boca y sin poder evitarlo trastabilló hasta caer al suelo.

—¡Hey! —la voz de un Androide retumbó en el pasillo, llamando la atención tanto de Vegeta y de Bulmaa—, ese lugar es privado.

Chichi, aún en el suelo y con una mirada de terror en su rostro no podía despegar sus ojos del lugar en donde la puerta secreta nuevamente desapareció.

«No somos libres. No hay esperanza».

—Vámonos mujer —gruñó Vegeta mientras la levantaba desde atrás y casi la llevaba colgando de vuelta al tren para poder cambiarle el vestido.

La pelinegra se quedó muda, incluso cuando Bulma le preguntó si se encontraba bien ella prefirió callar. Estaba mareada y tenía la ligera idea de que vomitaría en cualquier momento.

Vegeta seguía medio cargando con su cuerpo y solo la soltó cuando estuvieron encerrados, los tres, en el cuarto de la pelinegra de largas hebras.

—Hay que cambiarte el vestido —murmuró la chica caminando al armario de la muchacha para buscar alguna prenda.

—¿Qué viste? —los ojos de Vegeta estaban pegados en su pálido rostro. Chichi elevó su mirada, aún perdida y susurró tan bajito que si no fuese porque un silencio pesado los rodeaba ninguno de los otros dos la hubiesen escuchado.

—«No somos libres. No hay esperanza».

—¿Qué? —Bulma dejó de buscar el vestido y se giró para mirar a su Hado. Los ojos de Chichi estaban brillosos y su labio inferior tiritaba ligeramente.

—Unos muchachos rayaron eso en una pared y los mataron —comentó guiando sus ojos a sus manos que también temblaban, tragó saliva con dureza y elevó sus ojos para mirar a ambos—. Todo es mi culpa —la voz le sonó quebrada—, el Doctor Gero me lo advirtió, están habiendo actos rebeldes y es por mi culpa, por haber sacado las bayas en la Arena.

—¿El presidente te lo advirtió? —la voz de Vegeta retumbó en la habitación, Bulma le chistó molesta, no debían olvidar que aún por el tren se encontraban los Androides y Zumy, su ayudante.

Chichi asintió.

—Un par de horas antes de que ustedes llegaran —habló atropelladamente—. Fue a visitarme a mi casa y me dijo que… —sollozó con suavidad—, oh dios —se llevó ambas manos a su cara y soltó otro sollozo—, me dijo que si no controlaba a la nación algo muy malo podría pasarnos, a todos.

El pelinegro de cabellos en punta dio un paso para atrás, cruzó sus brazos y llevó su mano a su mentón.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? —preguntó y parecía que una extraña calma estaba invadiéndolo, cosa que de alguna manera extrañó a ambas chicas.

—No quiero más involucrados —aseguró.

—¿No lo entiendes, niña tonta? —masculló Vegeta con suavidad y una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios—, todos estamos involucrados de igual manera.

Bulma a su lado asintió.

—Quizás tú seas la principal afectada junto con Goku, pero nosotros también estamos metidos en este lío, Chichi —le habló casi con suavidad, metió nuevamente su nariz al armario y sacó un vestido chino de color rosa pastel del armario.

—Da igual —se limpió una lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla—, no puede haber ningún error en las Regiones que nos quedan, seguiremos leyendo las súper tarjetitas y luego podremos librarnos de esto.

Vegeta soltó una risa en su lugar, a un lado de la puerta, casi dispuesto a salir.

—Realmente eres tonta —soltó con su tono habitual—, ¿crees que terminará esto aquí? Quizás hayas podido salir con vida de la Arena, pero niña —la miró profundamente y a Chichi le dio un escalofrío en su columna—, esto nunca terminará.

Ella torció el gesto y él suspiró mientras abría la puerta.

—Junto con Goku serán los nuevos mentores, ¿lo has olvidado? Cada año los centralinos pedirán detalles de su relación, cada año ustedes serán los mentores de nuevos niños que serán enviados al campo de batalla. Nunca se podrán librar de esto, aprende a vivir con ello.

Y salió de la habitación.

*.*.*.*.*

La vuelta de la Sexta Región fue silenciosa y extrañamente tensa. Goku no hablaba ni miraba a nadie, siquiera a ella. Tampoco le permitieron subir al escenario junto con Chichi y caminaba rápidamente hacia el tren sin siquiera notar las miradas fijas que le daba ella.

Su corazón se estrujaba cada vez que su mirada chocaba con la del pelinegro de cabellos alborotados y este la desviaba rápidamente.

Apenas entraron al tren, el maestro Roshi les llamó a ambos a que lo siguieran.

Chichi no quería ir con ambos, ella solo quería ir a su cuarto para continuar con su tarea de llorar. Se imaginaba incluso —sin saber el porqué de aquello—, que Goku no se pasaría a su cuarto aquella noche, y eso le producía un profundo sentimiento de soledad.

Llegaron a una habitación oscura y con un extraño olor a encierro y alcohol. Chichi se imaginaba que de no ser por los Androides, la habitación estaría hecha un asco. Se quedó de pie mientras el viejo Roshi se sentaba en la cama mirando a un punto fijo en la nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, maestro? —le preguntó Goku con voz asteada, se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a su mentor.

—Quiero saber si ustedes están conscientes de las consecuencias que cada acto cometido puede traerles —enarcó una ceja mirándolos a ambos.

Chichi se removió incomoda en su puesto. Vegeta se había medio molestado al saber que el Doctor Gero fue a visitarla, ¿qué pensaría Roshi de aquello?, ¿se molestaría por el hecho de que no le contó?

Suspiró.

—Lo tenemos más que claro —asumió—, es por eso que hemos hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para parecer agradables.

Roshi soltó una irónica carcajada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó—. Porque lo único que los veo hacer arriba de ese escenario es leer las tarjetas como verdaderos Androides. Incluso un Androide lo haría parecer más emocionante —apuntó.

—¡Y qué espera que hagamos! —gruñó Goku mirándolo con rabia contenida en sus ojos—. Ya hacemos todo lo que podemos para mantener a esos malditos satisfechos, ¡todo!

—¡Pues no es suficiente! —el maestro Roshi se levantó de la cama y miró de una manera tan intensa a ambos que incluso aunque este tuviera los anteojos puestos Chichi pudo notar que sus ojos echaban chispas.

—¿Y qué sería suficiente? —preguntó entonces Chichi.

—Están enamorados —respondió inmediatamente Roshi mirándola fijo—, actúen como si de verdad lo estuvieran, y no como si odiaran cada palabra que sale de sus bocas encima del escenario.

—Nos besamos casi siempre delante de todos —se quejó Goku mirándolo con molestia.

—Los enamorados no solo se besan, Goku —parecía como si Roshi estuviese hablando con un niño de cinco años, le tocó el hombro y suspiró—. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, para ambos —le dio una ligera mirada a Chichi—, pero necesito que de verdad hagan el intento.

—Tienes razón —susurró la pelinegra bajando su mirada, después de haber visto aquel video de la masacre a esos jóvenes por rayar una muralla, sabía que debía hacer algo para calmar a la nación—. Pondré al menos todo de mi parte.

—¿Es que acaso ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta con la frialdad que ese sujeto mató a esa Androide? —preguntó Goku mirando a ambos completamente decepcionado—, ¿realmente para ustedes es más importante mantener satisfecho a esos malditos centralinos que…?

—¿Qué, Goku? —le cortó Roshi dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¿Puedes, siquiera, pensar un poco?, ¿quieres ir y golpear a cada jefe de seguridad de las regiones?, ¿crees que así se terminará esto?

—No, pero…

—No existen peros, Goku —dijo el viejo—, esto no lo cambiarás llevándoles la contra. ¿Has pensado en algún momento en Krillin? —le preguntó—, ¿en Yamcha? —enarcó una ceja—. ¿No verdad?

—Claro que sí lo hago —le rebatió con una mueca de cierta incomodidad.

—Entonces, si lo has hecho, sabes que si cometes cualquier error, al llegar a tu casa los encontrarás a ambos heridos, desparecidos o incluso muertos, ¿verdad? —le habló con tanta lentitud que provocó que Chichi se imaginara los cuerpos sin vida de ambos recién nombrados—. Porque eso es lo que hacen, Goku, te atacan de una manera que saben que te herirán profundamente e irreparablemente.

Miró a Chichi y sonrió de una manera que no parecía ser amable.

—Y Chichi —siguió hablándole a Goku y ella se sintió fuera de lugar, como si ambos hombres estuviesen conversando en algún lugar apartado, sin que nadie pudiese oírlos—, es preciosa, ¿verdad que lo es? ¿Crees que lo primero que harían sería matarla? —enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la cama para sentarse nuevamente, carraspeó—. No quiero que entrenen para que se enfrenten ambos a la Región Central, quiero que entrenen solo para que puedan defenderse si algo llegase a pasar.

Goku lo miraba en silencio, Chichi se vio tentada de colocarse a su lado y cogerle la mano, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse en su lugar.

—Sé que odias seguir en esto, pero ya estás dentro. Y aunque no lo creas, no puedes mantenerlos a todos a salvo de otra manera. Ahora decide —lo miró por sobre las gafas—. O haces lo que quieren que hagas, o prepárate para ver a todos pagar por tus rebeldías.

Goku guardó silencio por unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos. Por un par de segundos notó la mirada de él sobre la de ella, luego él miró hacia el frente y suspiro.

—Lo haré —susurró pareciendo no querer decirlo en realidad—, ya le prometí a Chichi que lo haría y —la miró nuevamente por un par de segundos y luego miró el suelo—, no quiero ponerla en riesgo, ni a ella, ni a nadie.

Roshi asintió.

—Muy bien…

—Yo… —Chichi habló nuevamente después de mantenerse en silencio por casi toda la conversación, miró a Goku y se sonrojó ligeramente, luego tragó pesadamente aire y miró al maestro Roshi— como ya estamos metidos en esto y dado la circunstancia de que terminará una vez que estemos muertos, creo que hay que tomar una decisión importante.

Su mentor enarcó una ceja y la instó para que continuara bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos —la voz le salió más baja de lo que hubiese querido.

—Me parece una grandísima idea —dijo Roshi y miró a Goku. Quien la miraba aun completamente anonadado.

Chichi se giró hacia el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados, mirándolo completamente ofendida.

—Lo siento, Goku —susurró y su voz tiritó—, pero esto nunca terminará y de alguna u otra forma tendríamos que terminar casándonos o algo por el estilo —le explicó sintiendo como un nudo se formó en su pecho—. Realmente lamento que tengamos que llegar a esto pero por ahora es la única solución en la que puedo pensar para que todos crean que de verdad estamos enamorados.

Él la miró fijamente y luego bajó su cabeza hacia el suelo.

Asintió.

—¿Puedo salir ya? —preguntó—. Tengo hambre.

Y se marchó.

Chichi salió justo unos minutos después de él y se largó a su habitación.

* * *

Al fin! Capítulo listo, la verdad, me quedó bastante largo e iba a continuar pero preferí dejarlo hasta ahí para no hostigarles con muchas palabras. En este capítulo se vio más romance que lo normal, ¿lindo no? pero recuerden que el fic en verdad no es de un tinte muy romántico.

Estoy muy contentísima por los comentarios que me habéis dejado, realmente me fascina leer cada una de sus palabras. Son importantes para mí.

Creo que debo contestar sus comentarios. Aquí voy.

MkMP202: Me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero realmente que sigas el hilo de este fanfic y espero me perdones la demora, no es mi intención, es solo que he vuelto a clases y debo organizar los tiempos. Bueno, aquí te dejo el capítulo nuevo y espero te haya gustado, también estaré a la espera de algún comentario de tu parte, gracias por seguir la historia.

Kiara: Bueno, para Goku las cosas románticas no tienen mucho sentido, pero así es el amor. El problema es que es más complicado de lo que se ve y lo será aun más conforme avance el fanfic. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo que tiene mucho más romance que los otros, saludos!

Nineth G: Sí tienes razón, estoy avanzando de manera lenta, pero prometo que pronto veremos más acción de diversos tipos, se viene el centenario de los juegos y tendrá sorpresas. Abrazos! espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo continúes leyendo, es importante para mí.

adriLu: Hola! Yo he estado muy bien y tú? (muchas gracias por preguntar). Me encanta que te haya encantado el capítulo,espero este también te guste e incluso un poquito más, aquí hay más acercamiento por parte de ambos, aunque aún ninguno se atreve a decir nada acerca de sus sentimientos. Pues seguirán durmiendo juntos, debes esperar el próximo capítulo para saber qué pasa. Lamento la demora, pero prometo que el otro vendrá más rápido, además, que este capítulo me ha quedado largo, espero te guste. Saludos y abrazos.

Haide: Hola! Me alegro que te haya encantado, también me alegro que no hayas leído ni visto las películas, porque así te sorprendes más de algunas cosas que son bien parecidas en los libros. Aun así, te los recomiendo al 100% es mi trilogía favorita, es tan fascinante y debo admitir que mis escritos siquiera son comparables con la obra de arte hecha por Collins, espero los puedas leer o ver la película, son espectaculares. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, lamento la tardanza pero prometo que no tardaré más la próxima vez. Saludos!

MIKASHIMOTA Z: ya verás la guerrera dentro de Chichi, lo prometo, aquí hay pensamiento de Goku aunque no tanto, debido que el fic está más centrado en Chichi, de igual manera veremos vistazos de los momentos de Goku desde su punto de vista, es por eso que me gusta escribir mis historias en 3ª persona. Espero me perdones por la tardanza y que te agrade este capítulo que me ha quedado algo largo. Abrazos! Espero continúes leyendo y comentando, saludos.

Mysterious Anon: Sorry, my english is sooo bad, but i understand you a bit. Thank you so much for read my fanfiction, i hope that you like this new chapter. Wiating for your review. Kisses.

 **Muchas gracias por leer. _Estaré a la espera de sus comentarios._**

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por ser parte de esto.

Emilia.


	6. Una canción de cuna I

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 6,949_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo VI_ _: Una canción de cuna I._

* * *

Las cosas después de la sexta Región no parecían mejorar ni para ella ni para Goku. Habían quedado en el acuerdo de que harían todo un acto en la entrevista que tendrían en la Central para que Goku le pidiese matrimonio a Chichi.

A ninguno parecía fascinarle la idea y debido a eso ambos chicos parecían realmente reacios a conversar sobre aquel tema con inicial _m._

Sin embargo, por mucho que la relación de ambos pelinegros fuese completamente nula, no hubo ningún día en el que el pelinegro de cabellos alborotados no se colase por las noches a la cama de la chica.

Cada noche se reconfortaban en silencio, sin dirigirse la palabra, pero apegando sus cuerpos tanto que pareciera que necesitaban fundirse para encontrar algún consuelo real.

En las mañana Goku se marchaba para no ser visto por nadie.

Habían firmado un acuerdo no tácito. Por mucho que se ignoraran, sabían que solo encontrarían calma aunque sea por unos breves segundos en los brazos del otro.

Chichi estaba buscando la manera de hablar con el moreno, necesitaba saber qué había hecho mal para que él la ignorase de aquella manera, aunque ella sabía que Goku se encontraba molesto por la propuesta del _matrimonio_ , la hija de Ox Satán no lo había hecho con el afán de hacerlo molestar ni mucho menos amarrarlo a ella de una vez por toda. Lo único que buscaba era la _calma_ en las regiones y evitar más muertes de regionalistas subversivos, aunque, muy dentro de sí sabía que hacerlos creer que ellos estaban enamorados no los calmaría realmente.

También la chica se sentía cada vez más y más depresiva conforme pasaba por las regiones y se acercaban a la Segunda. Había temido la llegada a aquella Región desde que se subió el tren y sentía que cada vez que se nombraba la llegada a esta se devolvía desde su estómago todo lo que había ingerido con anterioridad.

Ella sabía que todos sabían el profundo sentimiento que le producía la llegada a aquella Región y parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Días antes de la llegada a la Segunda, oyó varias veces a Roshi, Vegeta, Bulma y Goku hablar sobre ello y cómo el moreno de cabellos alborotados debía de ser quien tome las riendas en aquella Región, cuando ella llegaba todos guardaban silencio y no decían palabra sobre la pronta llegada.

Se demorarían exactamente dos días en llegar a la Región que vio crecer y morir a Wallece.

—¡Deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando y concéntrate! —le recriminó Vegeta mientras ella intentaba despegar su cuerpo de la pared.

Se encontraban entrenando y ella debía correr cinco vueltas a la habitación de gravedad, sin embargo, a la tercera ya se sentía completamente agotada y tuvo que pegar su cuerpo a la pared para no volver a caer y así no empezar de cero otra vez.

—E-eso intento —susurró Chichi con la respiración entre cortada.

Goku se encontraba haciendo zancadillas a una velocidad increíblemente vertiginosa, siendo que la gravedad Vegeta la había aumentado nuevamente a diez.

—No me sirven los intentos, mujer —gruñó el pelinegro de cabellos en punta completamente transpirado.

Chichi sentía su corazón latir con fuerzas dentro de su pecho e intentaba regularizar su respiración, sin embargo, parecía ser incluso una tarea más difícil que la de mantenerse en pie.

—Escúchame —le dijo acercándose a la pelinegra a paso lentos—, sigues retrasada, siquiera has logrado moverte de manera normal y eso nos atrasa también a nosotros.

La chica apretó sus dientes.

—Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo —aseguró ella sintiendo que las piernas le comenzaban a tiritar suavemente—. Te-tengo menos fuerza que ustedes dos, Vegeta, no puedes exigirme tanto.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera te he exigido lo mismo que a Kakaroto o a mí! —gritó ya fuera de sus cabales. Chichi no se sorprendió, pues Vegeta solía perder la paciencia de una manera muy rápida.

Sin embargo, la morena se sintió ligeramente ofendida ante aquello y se sintió débil. Vegeta sonrió de medio lado.

—Estás loca si crees que solo con tu arco y tu flecha podrás con los centralinos —acotó entonces el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Ella torció el gesto y pegó sus ojos negros en el rostro inexpresivo de su entrenador.

—Yo no busco… —tomó aire pesadamente—, yo no busco nada…

Sintió como sus piernas fallaban y caía al suelo de rodillas, intentó poner sus manos en el suelo para poder amortiguar la caída y no golpearse en la cabeza, sin embargo, sus manos no respondieron de inmediato a la demanda de su cerebro y terminó golpeando fuertemente su frente en el suelo.

—¡Chichi! —gritó Goku con fuerzas, corriendo rápidamente para llegar a un lado de la pelinegra.

El pelinegro de ojos tan negros como la tinta se agachó tiritón a un lado del cuerpo de la muchacha, quien no parecía aún caer en la inconciencia pero que sin embargo no movía siquiera un músculo. Sintió pavor.

—Vegeta —gruñó con voz gutural—, mira lo que has hecho.

—Cálmate, Kakaroto —rodó los ojos el entrenador—, no está muerta.

—¡Pero escuchaste cómo sonó el golpe! —le recriminó.

El hombre de baja estatura caminó con soltura hacia la máquina y la apagó. Chichi nuevamente pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, ya que el peso en el aire siquiera le dejaba hacer eso de manera normal.

—Hay que llevar a que la revisen —murmuró el chico levantándola con un máximo cuidado entre sus brazos.

—Habla con Bulma, con nadie más —dijo el pelinegro de cabellos en punta muy calmado.

Goku bufó molesto y salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltearse.

*.*.*.*.*

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente en su cama. Al despertar sintió una ligera presión en su pecho que le provocó que la nariz le hormigueara y los ojos se le llenasen de espesas lágrimas.

Parpadeó varias veces seguidas para espantarlas y luego suspiró profundamente.

La cabeza le palpitó dolorosamente y tuvo que llevarse una mano al área afectada para encontrarse con un horrible chichón en la frente.

—Hey —la voz sonó tan cerca de ella que dio un brinco por el susto, la cabeza le palpitó aún más fuerte.

Se quejó.

Goku se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado frente a la cama de la pelinegra y se acercó rápidamente al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Estás bien?

La muchacha llevó sus ojos a medio cerrar al rostro cargado de preocupación de Goku. Estúpidamente se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y cerró los ojos suavemente al sentirse completamente mareada y confundida.

—¿Chi…? —preguntó nuevamente y la chica supo que él no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le diera una respuesta.

—Estoy bien —susurró con voz rasposa—, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Él asintió con suavidad mirándola fijamente.

—Es porque te golpeaste muy fuerte debido a que la gravedad estaba aumentada —le comentó lo obvio—. Me preocupé mucho.

Chichi nuevamente entre abrió un ojo para observarlo, enarcó una ceja y nuevamente sintió una punzada justo en su frente, torció los labios.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Goku volvió a asentir con suavidad con una sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo al verla al fin abrir sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento en el que Bulma entró con gran alboroto a la habitación, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su expresión demostraba la profunda molestia que sentía en aquel momento. Chichi se espantó de tan solo verla y se encogió en la cama, sintiéndose más pequeñita de lo que ya de por sí era.

—¡Mira cómo te ha dejado! —gruñó la chica casi escupiendo fuego—, ¿cómo demonios podré cubrir ese inmenso chichón en tu frente? —preguntó a nadie en particular.

Fueron un par de horas en las que la pelinegra se sintió completamente incomoda, mientras la peliceleste le untaba diversas cremas en su frente para disminuir el hematoma que la caída le había dejado justo en su frente. El dolor de cabeza se le quitó luego de que la misma chica le hubiese dado un tipo de pastilla de color verde, ella dijo específicamente que no le pregunten nada, sintió como el dolor fue yéndose de a poco y luego de unos minutos no sentía ya ningún malestar.

Mientras tanto recibió la visita de Roshi variadas veces y se quejaba de lo irresponsable que había sido Vegeta junto con Bulma, ambos estaban hechos una furia debido a que aquella caída pudo haber sacado a la luz el secreto del tren y de la sala de entrenamiento.

Goku en cambio salió de la habitación para ir a buscar algo para comer, luego volvió con el estómago satisfecho y un plato de estofado para ella, quien se lo bebió luego de que se le enfriara un poco.

Cuando el chichón disminuyó un poco, Bulma un poco más tranquila decidió marcharse para ir a descansar. Según lo que le habían dicho ella había dormido lo que restaba del día. Había pasado casi seis horas inconsciente.

Cuando salió la peliceleste, Goku se volvió a sentar en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su habitación, pareció que en el momento en que se colocó a juguetear con el lápiz en su mano se olvidó de su presencia, miró una hoja encima del escritorio y luego de colocarse completamente pensativo se dispuso a escribir.

Chichi lo miró completamente curiosa, quería levantarse a ver qué era lo que tanto escribía con ansias, sin embargo, temía que si se levantase las punzadas en su cabeza volviesen. Lo miró fijamente, completamente curiosa y fue cuando él levantó su vista para mirarla de vuelta cuando se dio cuenta de que el moreno podría haber ido a su habitación a hacerlo, así que pensó que si ella preguntase no era nada malo, después de todo no era ningún secreto.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó cuando ambos ojos oscuros se cruzaron.

Él se sonrojó ligeramente antes de responder, levantó la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo y jugueteó nuevamente con el lápiz entre sus manos.

—Estoy escribiendo —respondió, Chichi se abstuvo de rodar los ojos—. Los juegos. Mis pesadillas.

La pelinegra lo miró con espanto.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó.

Goku se encogió de hombros ligeramente y dejó la hoja nuevamente encima del escritorio. Volteó su mirada para mirarla y Chichi pudo notar como aquella mirada cargada de ingenuidad e inocencia se oscurecía ligeramente.

—Es una manera de calmarme —dijo—, no son buenos escritos ni nada por el estilo —soltó una ligera risa—, solo dice lo importante, las cosas que no quiero olvidar, algunos detalles.

—No entiendo —susurró ella con suavidad—. ¿Por qué quisieras recordar eso? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Me ayuda a superarlo, creo —se encogió nuevamente de hombros y soltó un ligero suspiro mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás con cansancio—. Cuando despierto de una pesadilla, esta no deja de rondar por mi cabeza hasta que la escribo, todo lo que recuerdo, en realidad, creo que si alguien las leyera siquiera entendería de lo que estoy hablando porque solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente en el momento, los recuerdos, a veces los juegos, algunas personas.

Chichi asintió lentamente, creía ahora entender un poco más lo que él le decía. Sonrió ligeramente y cerró sus ojos con suavidad.

—Sabes —susurró aún con los ojos completamente cerrados, aun así, pudo sentir la mirada de Goku quemándole—. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente para mirar al muchacho, quien la miraba fijamente, aunque parecía estar un poco nervioso. Chichi suspiró, desearía no haber sacado el tema a colación, sin embargo, necesitaba hablarlo, necesitaba saber si Goku realmente la odiaba por amarrarlo a ella, por "arrebatarle" su libertad. Necesitaba decirle que lo hacía para mantener a los centralinos y a toda la nación tranquila.

Él asintió levemente.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos, sin saber muy bien por dónde comenzar. Se relamió los labios con suavidad y de pronto sintió su garganta completamente seca. Carraspeó.

—Lo siento —comenzó—. Lamento haber dado esa idea —corrió nuevamente la mirada hacia el techo, cualquier cosa era mejor que ver la mirada extrañada de Goku—, pero creo que es lo que debemos hacer, Goku, aunque, si tu no quieres… Lo entenderé, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás di la idea con el afán de arruinar tu libertad o amarrarte a mí de alguna forma.

Luego de decir aquello esperó alguna respuesta, su corazón le dolía sin saber el porqué y sentía una presión en su pecho que no tenía nada que ver con la caída de hace un rato. Esperó por unos minutos, pero Goku no decía nada. Por fin se dio las fuerzas para correr sus ojos del techo y volver a mirarlo fijamente.

Él tenía su mirada perdida en un punto en la cama, luego, cuando ella lo miró con intensidad, Goku le devolvió la mirada con la misma fuerza.

—No tienes que disculparte —fue lo único que dijo.

Chichi se molestó.

Tomó aire pesadamente y se incorporó en la cama, se sentó en esta y dejó sus piernas colgando fuera, mirándolo fijamente. Estaban frente a frente. Él en la silla sentado y ella sentada en la cama.

—Pero estás enfadado conmigo.

Él torció el gesto, luego de unos segundos sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Por qué estaría enfadado? —preguntó.

Ella apretó los puños encima de la cama.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió mordaz, estaba molestándose realmente—, sé que te molestó el hecho de que di la idea del matrimonio, sé que no quieres casarte, pero…

—No me enfadé contigo —le cortó y suspiró, pareciendo derrotado—. Creo que jamás me enfadaría el hecho de tener que estar contigo —aseguró, Chichi se sonrojó violentamente—, no es como si me estuvieses obligando a casarme contigo, además —elevó su vista para mirarla fijo—, ya te había hecho la promesa de que algún día íbamos a casarnos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Chichi soltó una ligera risita, no era de felicidad, lo sabía, ¡qué ironía!, terminaría casándose igual con el muchacho con quien soñó años atrás cuando era una cría indefensa y tonta.

—La hiciste creyendo que era comida —le recordó, eso al menos le había dicho mientras estaban en la cueva en los juegos.

Goku se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió con vergüenza.

Asintió.

—Pero pensé en algún momento cumplirla de igual manera —respondió.

Chichi no podía decir qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. Solo era consciente del agradable calor que estaba creciendo dentro de su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva pesadamente y lo miró fijo, con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas antes pálidas.

Se encogió torpemente de hombros.

—Bueno —dijo—, ahora podrás cumplirla.

Goku la miró con un cierto aire de frustración que la dejó aún más aturdida que antes. Su ceño se frunció y apartó su vista del rostro de Chichi.

—Pero no quería que fuese así —explicó—. Quiero dejar de sentirme como una pieza de sus juegos, no me gusta —elevó su vista y la miró con tanta intensidad que ella se vio tentada a apartar su vista, pero no lo hiso—. Y estoy molesto conmigo mismo por no encontrar la manera de mantenerte a salvo.

Chichi agradecía el hecho de estar sentada en la cama, porque sabía que de ser lo contrario caería al suelo debido a lo gelatina que sus piernas se habían vuelto en aquel momento y su rostro se hubiese adornado con otro feo chichón.

Tragó saliva y bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

—También busco la manera de mantenerte a salvo, Goku —aseguró la pelinegra de largas hebras—, pero ya estamos dentro de este juego y habrá que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir. Solo eso —se encogió de hombros— sobrevivir a esto.

—Pero…

Chichi le cortó en seco, elevó su vista y lo miró a los ojos. Sin siquiera pensar en algo más tomó las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Esta es la forma que encontré de mantenerte a salvo —susurró con suavidad—, no es la forma en la que me gustaría, pero… De cualquier manera ya me habías hecho la promesa.

Él sonrió ligeramente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No es como si lo hiciésemos solo para satisfacer a los centralinos, ¿verdad? —preguntó y a Chichi le pareció increíblemente inocente la forma en la que lo dijo.

Ella sacudió ligeramente su cabeza.

—Será divertido —dijo y de pronto se sintió extrañamente feliz, un sentimiento que pocas veces había sentido de un tiempo a aquella parte—. Además, me alegra que seas tú.

Él sonrió con suavidad, bajando su vista hacia las manos que tenían entrelazadas.

—Entonces, lo haremos —susurró con suavidad.

Chichi asintió.

—Lo haremos —dijo.

Aquella noche se durmieron muy apegados el uno con el otro, Goku ya no se tensaba cada vez que el cuerpo de la chica rozaba el suyo y ya no parecía siquiera importarle el hecho de que sus brazos se aferrasen a la cintura de la muchacha como un imán.

A la mañana siguiente Goku fue el primero en despertar, se quedó un rato viendo dormir a la chica. Sin siquiera pensarlo llevó uno de sus dedos a la punta de la nariz de la chica y presionó, ella la arrugó en un gesto de molestia y él no pudo evitar reír ante la mueca de la chica.

Eran momentos como esos en los que a Goku no le molestaba los extraños sentimientos que ella provocaba en él, no era como si aquellos sentimientos le impidieran estar cerca de Chichi, era solo que habían veces en los que simplemente le incomodaba, sobre todo al no saber qué era exactamente lo que le provocaba la muchacha.

Krillin se lo había dicho una vez en la escuela, cuando sus ojos se desviaban para observarla a escondida. Él estaba _enamorado_ de ella.

Pero, ¿cómo saberlo realmente?, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera sabía qué significaba estar _enamorado_ de alguien?

Era acaso ese sentimiento de querer mantenerla a salvo siempre, de velar siempre por su seguridad, ¿acaso era ese sentimiento de querer mantenerla cerca de él todo el tiempo? ¿Qué era?

Después de los juegos él creyó que en aquel sentido todo se haría más fácil, al menos ella ya sabía que él aún existía y que estaba ahí por cualquier cosa. Pero parecía que no. Parecía que Chichi estaba reacia a mantener cualquier tipo de relación con él, incluido una amistad. Hasta el primer día en el tren.

Debía admitir que si bien no sabía qué era realmente el poder que Chichi tenía sobre él, era algo que no quería que se terminase, _nunca_. Le gustaba, le agradaba la sensación, las una y mil sensaciones que le hacía tener aquella pelinegra que dormía plácidamente justo en frente de él, con los labios entre abiertos, las mejillas rosadas y los ojos cerrados, con aquellas largas y espesas pestañas adornándolo.

También tenía que admitir que en ese momento moría por acercarse y besarla. No como los besos continuos que se daban delante en el escenario, no un beso cargado con miedo y culpa. Quería besarla verdaderamente. Quería sentir esa agitación que sintió solo una vez, cuando ella le besó en la cueva, cuando creía que él dormía plácidamente, pero que en realidad no lo hacía.

Con aquel pensamiento, con la necesidad de besarla, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación a la suya para darse un baño.

*.*.*.*.*

Conforme avanzaba el día. Sus sentimientos parecían hacerse cada vez más claros dentro de su mente.

En todo el día apenas fue capaz de comer una mascada a su tostada en la mañana temprano, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo y parecía que esperaba fervientemente la noche, solo por una razón. Dormí junto a Goku.

Se sonrojaba cada vez que aclaraba aquel punto y sentía que vomitaría aquella pequeña mascada de pan.

Aquel día no tenían mucho que hacer además de ir a la habitación de Vegeta para colarse nuevamente a la máquina de gravedad y entrenar.

Ver a Goku durante todo el día realmente no le estaba haciendo bien y se sentía completamente frustrada ante eso. ¿Cómo sería capaz de _sentir_ algo _así_ de una manera tan brusca?

Quizás lo sentía desde antes y no había caído en la cuenta de ello.

Aquel día se juntaron entrada la tarde en la habitación de Vegeta para el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, cuando él entró, con su ceño aún más fruncido que siempre y sus brazos firmemente cruzados espetó de mala gana que aquel día no iba a haber entrenamiento y le agregó, solo mirando a Chichi quien le devolvió la mirada.

—Espero ese chichón te haga lucir más bonita arriba del escenario.

La pelinegra sabía que Vegeta debía estar terriblemente molesto con ella debido a los continuos comentarios pocos amables de Bulma y Roshi contra él por haber dejado que aquel hematoma tan feo maquillase su rostro.

Suspiró y se marchó de la habitación sin querer decir nada. Goku parecía completamente decepcionado por el hecho de no poder entrenar aquel día, sin embargo, cuando vio salir a la chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, la frenó en seco cuando esta apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Él le sonrió con aquella sonrisa agradable de siempre.

—¿Salgamos del tren? —fueron sus palabras.

Y Chichi lo entendió.

Sonrió.

—Si Bulma nos encuentra nuevamente ahí… —dejó las palabras flotar.

Goku rió.

—Será divertido.

Antes de llegar al invernadero Goku pasó hacia su habitación, luego, sin hacer mayor ruido ambos se colaron en el lugar en el que Bulma les prohibió. Chichi sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, pero no podía evitar seguir su impulso de meterse en ese maravilloso lugar.

Fue como lo habían "pactado" con Goku y apenas entraron fue como si hubiesen transportado a otro lugar. Chichi lo definiría más como a otra dimensión, en donde los fantasmas de los juegos no los persiguiesen a ninguno, en donde no hubiese ninguna otra preocupación que pasar el rato juntos. La pelinegra se preguntó en si aquello podía ser posible, el hecho de que hubiesen distintos universos y en el que en uno de ellos, ellos tuviesen la única preocupación de ser feliz junto al otro.

Chichi decidió, en ese momento en que se sentaba a un lado de Goku bajo la sombra de un frondoso seto, en que pensar en que en algún lugar, en algún momento, ella podía vivir en paz con el pelinegro de ojos alborotados le hacía sentir una tranquilidad que no había podido sentir tiempo atrás.

Nuevamente estaban sentados encima de la misma manta que la otra vez y dejaban que el aire artificial del invernadero les golpease en la cara, estuvieron varios minutos sin decirse nada, rodeador por un silencio bastante acogedor.

Hasta que el pelinegro pegó sus ojos oscuros en los de ella, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es como si saliésemos realmente de ese tren, ¿verdad? —parecía contento por haber acertado con su idea de haber ido hacia aquel jardín.

La hija de Ox Satán asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa al chico.

—Pero no hablemos del tren —agregó unos segundos después cuando volvieron a caer en el mismo silencio de antes—, estamos aquí —medio reprendió—, recuerda que aquí no existe nada de eso.

Él le sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos oscuros como el ónix, aquella sonrisa y aquel brillo hicieron que algo dentro del cuerpo de Chichi se estrujara con fuerzas, más que doloroso fue algo placentero. Tragó saliva mientras corría su vista hacia el frente, sonrojada.

—Entonces sí es un trato —comentó Goku, feliz—. Creí que te estabas burlando de mí cuando te lo dije.

Ella siguió con su vista hacia el frente, medio asustada de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Quería sentir nuevamente aquel tirón dentro de su cuerpo, le había gustado, pero también de alguna forma le había aterrado completamente.

—Bueno —se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras llevaba sus rodillas a su pecho y apoyaba su cabeza encima de sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas con fuerzas—, también me burlé de ti —soltó una ligera risilla, mirándolo oculta entre sus piernas y su flequillo—, pero acepté el trato.

Goku enarcó una de sus espesas cejas negras, mirándola con la sonrisa aún en su rostro infantil y amable.

—¡Ajá! —dijo entonces, fingiendo molestia—, entonces realmente sí te burlaste de mí —frunció las cejas y la nariz alargada del muchacho se arrugó, a Chichi le pareció un gesto jodidamente agradable a su vista.

Sus hombros se agitaron ligeramente debido a la risa que intentó a ahogar inútilmente, él se irguió hacia ella, colocándola realmente nerviosa, pensó en alejarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió y terminó por quedarse en la misma posición, mientras el rostro de Goku se acercaba lentamente hacia el suyo.

—No es correcto burlarse de la gente Chi —le dijo lentamente mientras una sonrisa traviesa comenzaba a cursar sus labios.

Fue en ese momento en el que la pelinegra se dio cuenta que debía moverse de ahí, saltar hacia atrás y correr. Pero fue muy tarde.

Las manos de Goku rápidamente fueron a caer en sus costillas suavemente pero vivaces, ella cayó hacia atrás en el impulso de alejarse y él, sin despegar sus manos del cuerpo de la muchacha se colocó encima de ella, con las piernas y la mitad del tronco a un lado para no cargar su peso por completo en Chichi.

La chica se retorcía bajo él, riendo escandalosamente.

—¡Po-por favor! —chillaba la chica sin poder dejar de reír—, ¡GOKU!

Él reía tan solo al oír la risa de la pelinegra, no sabía porqué pero la risa de Chichi era completamente contagiosa.

—No me detendré hasta que prometas que nunca más te burlarás de mis ideas —dijo él sonriente, sabiendo que había ganado.

Sin embargo, Chichi realmente parecía no querer perder en aquella batalla de cosquillas y aunque no pudiese realmente pronunciar palabra por la risa que escapaba de su garganta se limitó a sacudir su cabeza negativamente.

Fueron varios minutos más en los que Goku siguió encima de ella haciéndole cosquillas y ella quejándose y retorciéndose para soltarse del "castigo", hasta que, sin poder evitarlo más, Chichi se rindió.

—Es-está bi-en —masculló con los dientes apretados y con la mandíbula doliéndole ligeramente por haber reído tanto, Goku se detuvo al fin, pero no se levantó de su posición, quedando con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Chichi.

Ambos sonrientes se miraron.

—Gané de nuevo —susurró Goku ligeramente agitado por la batalla campal de hace un par de segundos atrás.

Chichi entrecerró los ojos, manteniendo sus manos aún en el pecho fornido del chico, aunque ya no hacia presión para quitarlo de encima como hace un rato para —estúpidamente— quitarlo de encima y este dejase de hacerle cosquillas.

Las respiraciones de ambos se fundieron en una sola, mientras se observaban aún con el fantasma de sus anteriores risas en sus rostros.

La pelinegra de ojos oscuros mantuvo su vista en los ojos de él, sin ser capaz de correr su vista, como si se hubiese quedado prendada en sus orbes oscuros.

 _Lo amaba._

Ese pensamiento se coló rápidamente en su mente, su corazón latió con fuerzas dentro de su pecho y sintió sus piernas temblar. Él seguía mirándola fijamente y se preguntó internamente en qué pensaba mientras la observaba. ¿Habría tenido el mismo pensamiento que ella?, ¿él también se encontraría aturdido por lo que estaba sucediendo con ambos?

Fue un impulso, un impulso que no fue alcanzado a frenar por su racionamiento, levantó levemente su cabeza y estiró su cuello para alcanzar en un fugaz beso los labios entreabiertos del moreno.

Su corazón parecía perforar en su pecho debido a lo fuerte que estaba latiendo en aquel momento. Se separó de él y volvió a descansar su cabeza en el suelo, esperando un sobresalto por parte de él, un cejo fruncido, una expresión de enfado e inclusive esperó alguna queja de su parte.

Pero nada llegó.

Y eso fue más decepcionante.

Goku aún la observaba, pero esta vez atónito, pestañando confundido, como si su cerebro no fuese capaz de procesar lo que había acabado de ocurrir, más bien, lo que acababa de hacer Chichi.

Quiso enterrarse a varios metros bajo la tierra, quiso enterrar su cabeza en algún lugar, esconderse de Goku y del mundo hasta que se sintiera capaz de ver nuevamente al pelinegro a los ojos. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas que él se levantase para que ella pudiese salir de entre sus brazos y correr lejos, sin dirección alguna.

Su labio tembló.

—Y-yo…

Goku pestañeó variadas veces en su puesto, mirándola fijamente, Chichi calló nuevamente cuando él comenzó a estirar las comisuras de su labio en una sonrisa tímida.

—No hay cámaras —susurró él entonces.

Si no fuera por la sonrisa y el sonrojo del muchacho, Chichi se sentiría ligeramente ofendida, sin embargo, algo en su tono de voz y en su expresión facial le decía que él se refería a una cosa totalmente distinta a la que ella creía.

—No… —tanteó ella terreno con suavidad, la voz le salió ahogada y aún podía sentir sus fuertes latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

—Entonces —él continuó con lentitud, como si estuviese hablando mientras su cerebro procesaba con minuciosidad las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca—, no me besaste por actuación, ¿verdad?

La pelinegra se encogió ligeramente de hombros, mirándolo aún un tanto avergonzada, aunque ya no quería huir lejos de Goku.

—¿Verdad? —volvió a preguntar, como si quisiese asegurarse de que lo que él creía era cierto.

—Fue un impulso —le espetó Chichi aún con voz ahogada.

—Me gustó —repuso él.

Sintió un exquisito calor recorrerle de pies a cabeza, el aroma de Goku inundó sus sentidos y quiso besarlo nuevamente, pero sabía que si lo hacía, sería tentar mucho a la suerte, no por temor a que él la rechazara, sino porque sabía que de cualquier manera su historia no tendría un final feliz. No al menos con los juegos acechándolos de por vida.

Le sonrió con tristeza infinita. Y Goku supo entonces que la burbuja nuevamente se había reventado.

*.*.*.*.*

En el momento en que llegaron a la Segunda, Chichi sintió como algo dentro de ella se contrajo con dolor y se mantuvo así dentro de ella, haciéndole saber que aquel nudo no se le iría hasta que se marcharan de aquel lugar.

Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien y por más que intentase espantar aquella sensación esta se aferraba a ella como si no quisiese dejar en ningún minuto de torturarla.

Por otro lado desde el beso con Goku el día anterior, ambos habían actuado como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido en ningún momento. Seguían hablando como antes sin tocar ni el tema del _matrimonio_ ni el tema _beso._ Aunque ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en aquello.

El gran edificio en la Segunda Región era mucho más bonito que los edificios de las otras regiones, era de un blanco casi deslumbrante y tenía más pisos que los demás, también ocupaba más terreno pero lo que le llamó mucho más la atención a la pelinegra eran las pequeñas y precarias chozas que habían alrededor del edificio.

Caminaron por el lujoso pasillo con el Alcalde y el jefe de seguridad, el cual era un chico alto de cabellos rizados del color del chocolate, tal y como eran sus ojos. A Chichi le pareció extraño el hecho de que el muchacho no tenía ningún parecido a los demás jefes de seguridad (todos grandes y de contextura gruesa), si bien, el muchacho —además de lucir varios años más joven que el resto de los jefes—, era alto, tenía una contextura delgada, aunque se podían resaltar bajo su smoking negro unos brazos musculosos. Tenía una mirada seria y una sonrisa juguetona que en un principio a Chichi le dio una sensación de simpatía, aunque al avanzar en el tour del edificio le fastidió el hecho de que él no despegaba sus ojos achocolatados de su nuca. Además de fastidiarle el hecho de que le parecía tremendamente conocido de alguna parte y no podía recordar de dónde lo había visto con anterioridad.

Se mantenía firmemente abrazada al brazo de Goku y caminaban tranquilos por el lugar, aunque por dentro lo único que ella quería era arrancar de ahí, subir al tren y encerrarse en su habitación a llorar.

—Aquí es donde se especializan los cirujanos —explicó el alcalde mostrando una amplia habitación con mucha tecnología que ella jamás había visto antes.

Goku no aguantó su curiosidad y se acercó a una máquina.

—Joven Goku —le detuvo el alcalde antes de que tocase la máquina—, le recomiendo que no toque nada, cada artefacto cuesta una millonada y son tan frágiles como mi ex esposa —soltó una risotada ante su mal chiste, risa que solo fue acompañada por la mujer réptil.

Bulma, por otro lado, parecía realmente interesada en todo lo que se le mostraba, haciendo preguntas cada vez que se abría una puerta.

—¿Se supone que esto es para escanear el cerebro humano? —le preguntó mientras observaba curiosa un aparato del porte de un televisor.

El alcalde asintió.

—Con esta preciosidad —dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo—, podemos encontrar tumores cancerígenos en el cerebro, antes de que puedan desarrollarse.

Chichi frunció el gesto.

—¿No es una maravilla? —preguntó después.

Bulma aun anonadada asintió, con una mirada dubitativa debatiéndose en si hacer otra pregunta o no.

—En esta sala se encuentran las máquinas más costosas —siguió explicando—, y también las más diversas, como esta que puede prevenir el cáncer y esta otra —mostró un pequeño aparatito del porte de una botella de shampoo—, que sirve para bajar los niveles de grasa en tu cuerpo.

—Me es curioso —habló Chichi y no alcanzó a morderse la lengua antes de decirlo—, que en solo esta sala haya más inversión que en toda la Región. Y apuesto, además, que ninguna de estas maquinarias son utilizadas para salvar a la gente de la propia región, sino más bien que son netamente para los centralinos, ¿verdad?

Roshi detrás de ella soltó una tos que cualquiera podía notar como falsa, sin embargo, no fue la tos de Roshi que le hizo relajar su postura tensa, más bien fue la ligera risilla cantarina que escapó de los labios del jefe de seguridad.

Por otro lado el Alcalde se sonrojó ligeramente y la mujer réptil farfulló en su puesto en voz baja.

—Esta niñita jamás cambiará.

Chichi también enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, mientras la imagen de Wallece hablándole sobre ser el mejor doctor en su región se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—¿Y si vamos a comer, señor? —propuso entonces de la nada el jefe de los guardias, con una sonrisa que Chichi calificaría de lo más encantadora.

El rechoncho hombre asintió aún con sus mejillas completamente rojas y todos salieron finalmente del cuarto.

Goku y Vegeta parecían ser por lejos los más aburridos en el tour, así que —más Goku que Vegeta—, no ocultaron su felicidad ante la mención de la comida.

Al llegar al lugar, Chichi pudo darse cuenta de la vista que le proporcionaba el estar tan alto, la muralla que daba hacia la calle estaba hecha netamente de vidrio y dejaba a la vista todo el cielo celeste con sus nubes con forma de algodón y un blanco cerro bañado en nieve. Se acercó maravillada por el paisaje hasta tocar el vidrio con su mano.

Y bajó la vista.

Todo el bello paisaje se desplomó frente a sus ojos.

Detrás de los muros que rodeaban el edificio se podía ver un campamento con carpas y alguna que otra casa pequeña de madera, pudo ver a la gente caminar cabizbaja por entre las "casa" para ir hacia la plaza central en donde debía estar el escenario para verla a _ella_.

 _Oh, Wallece,_ pensó, _¿habrás tu vivido en ese lugar?_

No podía imaginarse a un niño como él viviendo en una morada así, tan precaria, ¿cuántas cosas le habrán faltado en su vida?, ¿él también habrá luchado por su comida como ella luchó antes de ganar los juegos?

—Es horrible, ¿verdad? —dio un ligero brinco en su puesto al no haber notado antes que el jefe de seguridad se encontraba tras de ella—, ¿quién podría pensar que un cielo tan bello fuese a cubrir la cabeza de gente tan triste?

Chichi frunció el cejo y se volteó para encontrarse de cerca con los ojos cafés del muchacho. Dio un paso hacia un costado, queriendo alejarse de él, por muy diferente que fuese físicamente a los demás jefes de seguridad, este no le traía buena espina. Nadie le podía asegurar que no se comportase de la misma forma.

Iba a responder de la manera más mordaz que pudiese, sin embargo, sintió la mano de Goku a su espalda antes incluso de haber abierto la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con suavidad. Chichi lo miró fijamente y asintió mientras dibujaba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no quería que su compañero también tuviese problemas con el Jefe de Seguridad de esa región también.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó de su mano aún vacilante, Chichi agradeció el gesto y caminaron juntos hacia la mesa. Aun podía sentir la mirada de ese desconocido no tan desconocido quemándole en su espalda.

Al sentarse en la mesa quedó maravillada con los diferentes platos de comida que le pusieron delante en la mesa, su estómago gruñó y se sonrojó ligeramente debido a eso, aunque era normal, después de todo en aquellos últimos días no había podido comer bien debido a la expectación que tenía sobre su parada en la Segunda Región.

—Pueden coger todo lo que quieran de la mesa —rió el Alcalde gordinflón.

Goku no esperó más y comenzó a servirse de cada cosa que tenía cerca en su plato, llenándolo hasta rebosar, mientras tanto, Vegeta hacía lo mismo pero con un poco más de clase, devorando primero una cosa para luego servirse de otra y luego de otra. Chichi pensó que algo liviano como un poco de caldo le haría bien, sin embargo, cuando tomó el primer bocado sintió como este se le estancaba en su estómago produciéndole un cierto malestar. No pudo seguir comiendo.

La pelinegra se quedó mirando su plato con cierto pesar mientras el Alcalde, Bulma, Roshi y la mujer reptil comenzaba una pequeña charla sobre quizás qué cosa. Chichi prefería no prestarles atención, temía que podía soltar un comentario que no sería agradable y lo más probable es que hubiese sido así.

Escuchó un ligero carraspeó y levantó su vista para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos juguetones del Jefe de seguridad, quien parecía muy divertido por algo. La hija de Ox Satán enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que tendrás harto trabajo en la cocina —soltó entonces haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia Goku, quien seguía tragando ignorando al castaño—, claro, si es que su _inmenso amor_ sigue perdurando en el futuro.

No fue lo que dijo, si no la entonación con que lo dijo que hicieron que los sentidos de Chichi se congelaran. Se tensó en su puesto y no supo qué decir a ello, él había utilizado notoriamente una connotación de sarcasmo en su frase, evidenciando lo poco que les creía el cuento sobre su relación.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua, sin saber muy bien que decir, sin embargo, por encima de la mesa sintió una mano tomar la suya con completa firmeza. Chichi se sorprendió ligeramente por aquello y llevó sus ojos oscuros al perfil del moreno a su lado, quien miraba completamente serio al Jefe de Seguridad.

—Nos casaremos —habló profundamente, sin vacilar—, y será pronto —agregó.

Y volvió a comer sin soltar su mano de encima de la mesa.

La pelinegra se sentía completamente sonrojada, bajó su vista sin querer mirar al Jefe de Seguridad, quien tenía una ligera mueca sorprendida.

Si alguno de los dos hubiese elevado su vista hubiesen visto una sonrisa de insatisfacción en el rostro del Jefe de Seguridad.

*.*.*.*.*

Creyó estar preparada para aquello, más no era cierto.

Su mano, aunque se encontrase atrapada en la gran mano de su compañero no le daba la suficiente estabilidad para mantenerla quieta, al contrario, tiritaba con fuerzas, tantas que estaba segura que sus dientes castañeaban.

Faltaban apenas dos minutos para salir de la carpa instalada tras el escenario y ella no podía controlar sus emociones, lo único que tenía claro es que no debía mirar al punto delante en donde se encontrarían las familias de los caídos de aquella región. _La familia de Wallece_.

—Tranquila —le susurró Goku muy cerca de su oído.

Ella le sonrió forzosamente, él lo notó y apretó con fuerza su mano, aunque no con tanta.

Al menos, ella sabía que no caería si Goku la seguía conteniendo de aquella manera. No tenía porqué algo salir mal, debía expulsar aquellos sentimientos pesimistas, todo aquello que le decía que algo _realmente malo_ podía pasar en la Segunda Región.

Con la imagen vivida de Wallece cantando la canción _Ángeles fuimos_ salió de la carpa firmemente aferrada a la mano de Goku.

* * *

Intenté subir ayer el capítulo pero Fanfiction no me dejó, creo que había un error y no pude hacerlo. Pero hoy apenas pude ver si se había arreglado (y así fue) me metí al computador para poder subir el nuevo capítulo. "Una canción de cuna" está es la primera parte, ya que, como siempre os he dicho, no me gusta crear capítulos tan largos para no hacerlo tan pesado y cargado de información.

Por otro lado, este es el capítulo más romántico que he creado, en la parte II vendrá más acción, espero que les guste.

Ahora a contestar sus Reviews.

 **MkMP202** : En este capítulo hubo sin duda un gran paso entre Chichi y Goku! (espero te haya gustado) que aunque no fue un gran beso, en verdad apenas fue un roce de labios, ya saben al menos más o menos qué siente el uno por el otro. Espero puedas entender, también, a Chichi, el porqué no quiere involucrarse con Goku en aquel ámbito y lo explica medianamente en el capítulo, aunque no lo exterioriza, más adelante ella al fin podrá dejar salir sus miedos y quizás, ¿quién sabe? Dejar entrar a Goku definitivamente y realmente a su vida. !Espero te guste este capítulo! Saludos y abrazos!

 **Nineth G:** Antes que todo muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Bueno, no podría decirte en verdad quién es realmente el héroe en este fanfiction, aunque se descubrirá conforme pasen los capítulos y los fanfiction (este es el segundo de tres fanfic) así que aún queda tiempo, espero realmente poder contar con tus comentarios y que sigas esta historia, realmente es muy importante para mí. Quizás habrá algún encuentro entre Gero y Goku, aunque tampoco me gustaría decirte realmente cuál será su reacción ante el presidente de la Nación. Espero sigas interesada en esto y te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, abrazos virtuales!

 **Milk-san 888:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y haberte dado el tiempo de comentar, no sabes cómo me alegro (aunque no debería ser así) que mi fanfic no te haya dejado dormir, solo porque gracias a tus palabras me doy cuenta que hay gente que realmente se interesa y aquello es muy especial para mi. Espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, saludos y abrazos!

 **celestia carito:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, realmente todos son muy importantes para mí y me ayudan a continuar con este proyecto. Aquí va la actualización, que la hubiese tenido antes si fanfiction no se hubiese caído y no me hubiese dejado ingresar a mi cuenta, gracias por tu comentario (nuevamente), espero te haya gustado este capítulo y lo comentes, saludos.

 **adriLu:** Hola! Lamento realmente si te he hecho esperar mucho, no es mi intención pero este semestre en la universidad a estado bastante pesado y debo encontrar un equilibrio entre mis deberes, escribir y mi vida social. Me agradan muchos tus largos comentarios, realmente me fascina leerlos siempre, también me gusta que tengas las mismas emociones que tienen los personajes, es decir, que mi trabajo está teniendo el efecto deseado. Este es el capítulo más romántico que he escrito (aunque eso creo, no soy muy buena haciendo mucho romance en mi historia), espero te guste y te prepares para la acción que viene en el próximo capítulo (que espero no demorar). Aquí está lo que piensa Goku de casarse con Chichi y realmente espero te guste. Bueno, saludos y espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Abrazos y besos virtuales.

 **MIKASHIMOTA Z:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente me encanta que te encante! Este capítulo tiene más romance y espero te haya agradado, aunque no ha sido mucho, prometo que vendrá pronto un mejor beso entre ambos. Tranquila, que falta poco para que Chichi se deshaga de sus miedos y comience a ser la guerrera que siempre ha sido (la misma que estaba en Los Juegos del Poder, incluso mejorada). Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, estaré a la espera de tu comentario, saludos!

 **Haide:** Hola! Primero que todo lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Tengo que hacer ajustes en mi agenda para poder hacer todo lo que quiero en tan poco tiempo, a veces quiero que el día dure más de 24 horas, pero bueno, eso no se puede. El fanfic como el libro es realmente crudo, porque demuestra la crudeza de la vida, como se logra apreciar en este capítulo en donde una gran edificación se encuentra a un lado de viviendas precarias, eso pasa en la vida real y quería plasmarlo en mi fanfiction, espero te haya gustado! Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, son realmente una gran ayuda para mí y una fuente de inspiración. Gracias otra vez, espero te guste el capítulo, besos y abrazos.

Como siempre **muchas gracias a todos por leer** y sobre todo a aquellos que se dan su tiempo para **comentar** y también a todos quienes me agregan a **favoritos y follow**.

Espero realmente que les haya gustado este capítulo! Estaré a la espera de sus comentarios, críticas, etc, etc. Saludos para todos, gracias por leer.

Emilia.


	7. Una canción de cuna II

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 7,349_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo VII:_ _"Una canción de cuna II"_

* * *

Frente de toda esa gente se sentía la persona más miserable del planeta entero. No importaba que Goku estuviese a su lado tomando firmemente su mano, ni tampoco importaba el hecho de que nadie parecía verla con real rencor, incluso, ella podía definir diferentes gestos de compasión hacia su persona.

Aun así, sus ojos se fijaron de lleno en el horizonte, sin querer pegar su mirada en ningún rostro en particular, aunque sin siquiera poder evitarlo de vez en cuando corría su vista hacia la multitud, sin enfocarse en nadie.

El Alcalde los presentó y esperó por varios minutos algún tipo de aplauso que nunca llegó, Chichi tampoco lo esperaba en realidad.

Goku soltó su mano para poder tomar las tarjetas que Antea había escrito para ellos. En ese momento se sintió más sola que nunca.

—Gracias por el recibimiento Segunda Región. Junto con Chichi estamos completamente agradecidos de todos ustedes —Goku carraspeó haciendo una pausa a su lectura—, realmente nos sentimos muy honrados de estar en este lugar y por su acogida. Como los Hados ganadores estamos encantados por la oportunidad y el renacer que nos ha dado… —dejó de leer de apoco, Chichi sintió su corazón dar un brinco cuando la mirada de Goku se pegó de lleno a la primera fila del lugar, entonces, bajó su vista hacia las tarjetas y terminó en un susurro—, y el renacer que nos ha dado la Central.

Chichi sabía que era una pésima idea mirar hacia donde su compañero había mirado, pero la curiosidad esta vez pudo con ella. Sus ojos oscuros se pegaron de lleno en un par de ojos azules.

El estómago se le contrajo y sintió miedo de tener deseos de vomitar ahí mismo, sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico sintió como fuego empezaba a reemplazar la sangre por sus venas y una rabia creciente comenzaba a brotar desde el centro de su estómago. Sabía de sobra que sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando y sintió fuertes deseos de desarmarse aquel bonito moño que le había hecho Bulma e ir a matar a alguien, a quien sea. Preferentemente a los verdaderos culpables de la muerte de Wallece.

—Muchas gracias otra vez —continuó entonces Goku sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el interior de Chichi—, esperamos vernos pronto. Dragon City hoy, mañana y siempre.

Los ojos azules eran iguales a los de Wallece, con la única diferencia que en vez de reflejar inocencia y ternura, estos reflejaban cansancio y una profunda tristeza. Chichi pudo reconocer enseguida a aquel tipo como el hermano mayor del niño y entonces supo el porqué él no se pudo lanzar como voluntario por su hermano pequeño. Debía tener más de 18 años.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral al ponerse en su lugar, ¿Phea hubiese tenido la misma suerte si ella hubiese tenido la mayoría de edad y no hubiese podido ser voluntaria?

—Hasta siempre —entonces con eso Goku buscó su mano dispuesto a salir del escenario. Sin embargo, Chichi entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y se mantuvo quieta en el lugar, lo miró directamente a los ojos, casi con suplica.

Él no pareció entender en un principio, pero se quedó de pie ahí, sin hacer nada.

Chichi soltó a Goku, se acercó al micrófono y lo tomó entre sus manos, miró al hermano mayor de Wallece que abrazaba firmemente a una muchacha por los hombros, quien lloraba en silencio, por unos breves momentos se preguntó dónde estaría la madre de Wallece, sin embargo, se dijo que no había tiempo para pensar en nada más. Sintió los focos de las cámaras quemarla y se imaginó al Doctor Gero mirándola fijamente por el televisor, sentado en su maldito trono, curioso.

—Me gustaría agregar algo más a las palabras dichas por mi compañero —la voz de Chichi sonó mucho más segura de lo que se sentía y se sorprendió por aquello, suspiró y paseando su oscura mirada por los rostros tristes de todos los habitantes de la Segunda, continuó—. No importa el poco tiempo que tuve para conocer a Wallece —un nudo se le coló en la garganta, pero eso no le impidió para seguir—, él era un niño de esos que aún no son corrompidos, él solo quería jugar, explorar, buscar aventuras y… Cantar. Su mirada era tan transparente que realmente creo que no importa la cantidad de tiempo que tuve para observarlo, en un segundo podías conocerle y entenderlo, y quererle. Y él de ninguna manera merecía estar _ahí_.

Volvió su mirada hacia el hermano mayor del niño, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, sin embargo, lo que le impulsó a seguir fue la sonrisa sincera que cubrió los labios del muchacho. Ella lo miró fijamente y con profunda tristeza le habló, como si solo él pudiese oírla.

—Lo lamento mucho, me lamento cada día el hecho de no haberlo podido salvar —la voz se le quebró, carraspeó y luego miró hacia la multitud otra vez—. Sé que no quisieran estar aquí, oyéndome, tienen problemas por resolver, y siento que tengo el deber de ayudarlos. Es por eso que donaré cada mes la mitad del dinero que se me deposita para ayudarlos a conseguir viviendas dignas y tengan los recursos que se necesitan. Gracias.

Se giró y sintió como su corazón brincó en su pecho al ver la expresión en el rostro de Goku. Él parecía estar de algún modo orgulloso de ella, estiró su mano y cuando sus dedos rozaron los del pelinegro, oyó una voz firme entre la multitud cantar una pequeña estrofa de la canción de Wallece.

— _¡_ … _Sigue, teniendo fe y esperanza en que mañana va a cambiar!_

Chichi y Goku miraron hacia el frente. Una chica de no más de 17 años, cabellos rizados de un castaño claro y grandes ojos verdes se mantenía firmemente en su puesto con el mentón elevado y una mano empuñada a un lado de su corazón. Dio dos golpecitos.

Entonces, como si de una cadena se tratase y todo hubiese estado planeado, todos los demás habitantes de la región la siguieron, golpeando dos veces con fuerza el puño en el lado de su corazón y mirándola con cierto brillo de esperanza que logró que todos los bellos de su nuca se erizaran.

Y fue entonces en ese momento en el que Chichi se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Dos Androides se encaminaron directamente hacia donde estaba la chiquilla, se abrieron paso entre la multitud sin importar pasar a llevar niños y adultos, llegaron hasta donde estaba la castaña, aun mirando hacia el frente con el mentón elevado, la tomaron de entre los hombros con brusquedad y comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia quizás qué lugar.

Chichi sorprendida por todo aquello pudo distinguir en la mirada verdosa de la chiquilla una valentía que no había visto en nadie hacia un largo tiempo, quizás en Goku, pero aquello era distinto, era como si ella sabía a lo que se exponía al cantar la estrofa y hacer el gesto que significaba admiración y apoyo. La pelinegra entonces soltó la mano de Goku y se encaminó con rapidez hacia la orilla del escenario siguiendo con la mirada a la chica.

—¡No! —gritó desde su lugar—, ¿dónde la llevan? —exigió saber, pero ya nadie parecía oírla.

Goku rápidamente llegó hacia donde estaba ella, también mirando a la chiquilla que seguían arrastrándola en contra de su voluntad.

—Vamos —escuchó otra voz, pero no le importó saber de quién era, no podía dejar de ver lo que esos guardias estaban haciendo.

La chiquilla comenzó a revolverse entre las manos de los Androides, entre manotazos le dio a uno en un ojo, logrando que la soltasen pero de tal forma que terminó en el suelo.

Y entonces pasó.

Otro Androide sacó un arma y disparó.

El disparo causó eco en el lugar.

Y Chichi pudo ver como sangre comenzaba a emanar desde la cabeza de la chica que miraba el cielo con sus ojos verdes pero sin verlo en realidad.

Soltó un chillido de horror.

—¡NO! —gritó.

Entonces vio como un rayo pasar la cabellera pelinegra de Goku por su lado, lo vio saltar del escenario y caer de pie entre el tumulto de la gente que comenzaba a dispersarse con rapidez, a Chichi le recordó diversas hormigas que perdidas corrían sin dirección alguna de un lado al otro. Pronto lo perdió de vista.

Oyó otro disparo y palideció.

—¡GOKU! —desesperada corrió a la orilla del escenario para saltar también e ir en su búsqueda, sin embargo, se vio imposibilitada por una fuerte mano que se aferró con rapidez a su muñeca.

—No, Chichi —el jefe de seguridad la miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella se revolvió bajo su agarre—, no seas una estúpida tienes que salir de aquí.

—¡No, necesito ir por Goku! —le gritó.

Él sacudió rápidamente su cabeza intentando arrastrarla con él.

—¡No! —dijo—, ¡¿acaso no lo entiendes?! —la miró con desespero—, ¡tienes que salir de aquí y ponerte en un lugar seguro!

Se oyó otro disparo y ella se sintió más iracunda que antes.

—¡Qué me dejes! —y con fuerza golpeó el rostro del castaño.

Él la soltó debido al golpe y saltó del escenario oyendo los gritos del muchacho, de Bulma y del maestro Roshi.

La gente la empujó sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, vio como un tumulto de Androides se acercaban con lumas en sus manos, dispuesto a pegarle a quien se atravesara en su camino, con la mirada comenzó a buscar a Goku, sus pupilas se movían de un lado a otro con velocidad, pero no podía dar con la cabellera desordenada del chico.

—¡GOKU! —gritó con fuerzas.

Y lo vio entre un montón de gente.

Un anciano se había tropezado en su intento de correr y un Androide iba a golpearlo con su luma, entonces, lo vio saltar hacia el Androide, tomarlo del tronco y cayendo a tierra junto con él.

Chichi corrió con velocidad hacia el anciano y se sorprendió gratamente ante el hecho de que su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano y ágil como una pluma. Se agachó hacia el hombre y con cuidado lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó con suavidad.

El anciano lo quedó mirando fijamente, casi sorprendido al verla a ella ayudándolo. Sus ojos eran de un celeste tan claro como el de Bulma, pero la diferencia es que este parecía querer transferirle tantas cosas con apenas una mirada que logró confundirla.

Él le tocó el rostro con suavidad, acarició su mejilla y susurró con voz gastada.

—La esfera de cuatro estrellas.

Ella quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, quiso saber qué más quería decirle, pero el hombre se soltó de ella y se perdió entre el tumulto, arrancando. Entonces Chichi al verlo partir recordó a Goku, se giró pero lo único que vio fue a más Androides correr hacia ella.

Sintió pavor y estuvo a punto de largarse a correr en busca nuevamente de Goku cuando unas manos fuertes la tomaron de los brazos.

—¡No hay necesidad, Androides! —era el Jefe de seguridad, parecía realmente furioso y cualquier mirada juguetona había desaparecido de sus ojos—, ¡calmen a la multitud sin utilizar una sola bala más! —gritó.

No supo si los Androides le harían caso, tampoco pudo saber si era cierto. Con rapidez fue arrastrada hacia el edificio, en donde se cerraron las puertas justo detrás de ella.

—¡CHICHI! —el sollozo de Bulma perforó sus oídos, sintió sus delgados brazos aferrarse a ella y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el Jefe de Seguridad ya la había soltado y había desaparecido.

—Yo… —iba a decir lo siento, sin embargo, recordó a la chica castaña en el suelo muerta y sintió un terrible agujero dentro de su pecho, sus nariz hormigueó y guardó silencio. Un "lo siento", no solucionaría nada.

Aún entre los brazos de su amiga Bulma inspeccionó la sala con sus ojos oscuros. La mujer réptil sollozaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, Chichi se preguntó el porqué lloraba, seguramente, a ella siquiera le debió importar la muerte de aquella niña. Vegeta estaba con los ojos cerrados apoyado en una pared, parecía estar pensando en algo completamente importante, ya que, siquiera se movía de su puesto y parecía ajeno a toda la parafernalia que había en el holding del edificio.

El maestro Roshi hablaba algo muy apresurado con el alcalde que parecía estar más pálido que nunca. Rápidamente sus ojos buscaron la figura de Goku, más no lo encontró.

Sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas.

—¿Dónde está Goku? —la voz le salió rota, tan rota que no estuvo segura de si Bulma fue capaz de oírla.

La peliceleste se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. Sintió de pronto como el suelo comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies y sintió la necesidad de sentarse, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su puesto, obligándose a mantenerse en pie.

La chica negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber con la mandíbula tensa, la voz salió aún más ahogada, pero Chichi estaba segura que ella la había oído.

—No lo sé —fue su respuesta.

Por un momento sintió que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era mentira, que ninguna de las personas que estaban en aquella sala le parecían humanos de huesos y carnes. Sintió rabia, la misma rabia que la cegó arriba del escenario y sin siquiera darse cuenta ya se había alejado de Bulma y caminaba a pasos firme hacia la puerta.

—¡Hey, Chichi!, ¡¿qué crees que haces?! —le gritó Roshi desde lejos, dando junto con el alcalde un paso hacia la muchacha. Ella lo ignoró.

Incluso antes de que su mano tocase el picaporte de la puerta, esta se abrió. Pareció que la luz la cegó por un momento y tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para que la puerta no la golpease en la cara.

El alma volvió a su cuerpo al momento en que pudo distinguir la figura de Goku entrar. Sin siquiera poder pensarlo por un segundo se lanzó a sus brazos con desespero.

—Estás vivo —susurró con la voz quebrada, haciéndole caer en cuenta de que se había largado a llorar amargamente.

Los brazos tiritones de Goku la cubrieron con suavidad, Chichi escondió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y se apegó tanto a él que parecía que sus cuerpos estuviesen buscando fundirse el uno con el otro.

Pudo sentir un poco —aunque fue solo un poco— tranquilidad al llegar a escuchar los latidos acelerados del corazón del pelinegro.

—Creo que es hora de que se marchen —la pelinegra nunca hubiese reparado en la presencia del castaño de no ser porque había abierto la boca. Giró su cuello para poder verlo y sintió un ligero estremecimiento al notar la mirada cargada de rabia contenida que mantenía en ese momento.

—Luke, te pediré que los escoltes hasta su tren, yo debo ir a mi despacho —dijo el alcalde.

Chichi al fin pudo conocer el nombre de aquel castaño tan misterioso, sin embargo, aun así no pudo recordar dónde lo había visto con anterioridad.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Si hubiese observado el rostro de Goku con anterioridad se hubiese podido percatar del feo corte en el labio y los ligeros hematomas que estaban apareciendo en su mejilla izquierda, tenía la cara hinchada. Se preguntó internamente cómo fue que se lo hizo, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para preguntar nada, ya que, apenas entraron al tren él fue tomado por Bulma, llevándoselo quizás hacia dónde, Vegeta los siguió de cerca.

Estuvo a punto de marcharse a buscarlo, sin embargo, en el momento en que se giró para irse de aquel lugar, la mano firme del viejo Roshi le agarró el antebrazo. Ella iba a proliferar algún tipo de queja, pero al darse cuenta de la expresión mortalmente seria de su mentor decidió cerrar la boca y dejarse arrastrar por él.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, Chichi quería que el maestro le soltase el brazo, sin embargo, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese podía ser usado en su contra, es más, sabía que _sería_ usado en su contra de cualquier manera.

Ella más que nadie tenía pleno conocimiento de que lo que había sucedido en la Segunda Región había sido plenamente culpa suya.

Con poca delicadeza Roshi la metió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Chichi esperó un grito por parte de su mentor, alguna mirada avergonzada o retadora, sin embargo, él no dijo nada y cruzó lo más rápido que pudo por su habitación —el cual tenía un olor a encierro y alcohol que sabía que aunque las ventanas se mantuviesen abiertas durante días este no se iría—, se agachó justo enfrente de un mueble pequeño y lo abrió casi con desespero.

De adentro sacó una copa y una botella, se sirvió rápidamente derramando un poco por fuera del vaso. Sus manos estaban tiritonas.

Dio un sorbo tan largo que acabó con el contenido de la copa de inmediato, se sirvió otro.

Ella carraspeó un su puesto, incomoda, ¿acaso la había traído para ver cómo era capaz de beberse una botella de whiky en menos de un minuto?

Roshi bebió otro largo sorbo, esta vez, sin acabarse el contenido del vaso por completo. La miró desde atrás de sus gafas oscuras.

—No te traje para sermonearte, si es lo que crees —le dijo Roshi volviendo a tomar de su trago.

Chichi lo miró colérica, ella también estaba cansada y se sentía como una mierda como para tener que aguantar la personalidad tan menguante y perturbadora de su mentor.

—Entonces no veo la intención de que me hayas traído hasta acá —respondió de manera mordaz cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con firmeza.

Roshi jugueteó un momento con su copa, luego dio otro sorbo nuevamente vaciando su contenido, se sirvió otra vez.

—Nunca he planeado contarles ni a ti ni a Goku parte de mi vida —dijo con un tono tan sombrío que a Chichi se le pararon los bellos de los brazos instantáneamente—. Sin embargo, dado las circunstancias creo que es necesario que lo sepas.

La pelinegra se removió en su puesto con incomodidad, realmente de todas las cosas que creía que su maestro le diría esta era la menos esperada.

—Creo que Goku también debería escuchar —dijo con suavidad la muchacha, intentando no alterar al viejo hombre.

Él mantenía su vista pegada en la botella de whisky media vacía.

—Él ya lo sabe —susurró con voz áspera—, tuve que decírselo también luego de tu conmovedora petición de matrimonio —su sarcasmo fue bien percibido por la chica, se sintió ofendida—. Su estupidez —dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio— ha sido tan grande que me he visto en la obligación de contarles una experiencia que he intentado olvidar durante años.

Chichi se encogió en su puesto, sintiéndose pequeñita de un momento a otro. Como le hubiese gustado que su compañero estuviese ahí con ella. Podía lidiar con el pervertido Roshi, con el enojón Roshi, incluso con el alcohólico Roshi, pero no sabía si podría lidiar con el devastador Roshi.

—No hay escapatoria —soltó de pronto, la chica dio un brinco en su puesto—, nunca escaparán de los juegos, ¿entiendes eso verdad? Están encerrados en esa Arena para siempre, hermosa —la volvió a mirar, despegando por fin su mirada de la botella de licor—. Yo intenté escapar, realmente lo intenté, ser un hombre completamente indiferente con todo, como si no le temiese a los centralinos ha sido la estupidez más grande que he cometido en mi vida, ¿sabes? Le costó la vida a todo a quien yo quería.

Si con anterioridad Chichi había sentido lastima hacia Roshi debido a su problema con el alcohol no lo había notado, porque ahora sí que su cuerpo se empeñó en hacerle entender la profunda compasión que sentía por el hombre. Un agujero pesado se instaló en mitad de su estómago.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Crees que toda mi vida he sido un viejo alcohólico y solitario? Pues no es así, también tuve madre, padre y una hermana, a todo y a cada uno de ellos me arrebató la Central después de los juegos —seguía mirándola fijamente y aunque sus lentes a Chichi le obstruía la visión de sus ojos, sabía que estos en ese momento eran tan turbios como las aguas del río en la Arena en la que estuvo—. Sé que a ti también te quitaron a tu padre, lo sé, pero ese no es todo el daño del que _ellos_ son capaces de hacer. Gero sabe dónde y cómo atacar de la manera más efectiva.

—Realmente solo quiero mantenerlos a salvo —susurró Chichi en su puesto, bajando su vista a sus pies.

—No estás haciendo un buen trabajo.

—¡¿Y qué más es lo que puedo hacer?! —chilló irritada, realmente decirle que estaba haciendo todo mal no le ayudaba en nada y ya se estaba hartando de la situación—, es tan frustrante —dijo con los ojos llorosos—, necesito proteger lo que me queda de mi familia, a Goku y a todos ustedes, pero no sé cómo hacerlo sin dañar a todos las demás personas.

Roshi asintió con suavidad en su puesto.

—Te entiendo —dijo—, pero lo que a ti y a Goku les falta es darse cuenta de que, quieran o no, ya son piezas del juego, y que deben ocupar su lugar, nada más que eso.

—¿Y dejar a esa gente con todo el sufrimiento? —preguntó Chichi.

Roshi se alteró.

—¡Esa gente ya sufre!, ¿acaso crees por una milésima de segundo que ellos son felices? Incluso antes de que llegases tu ellos ya sufrían, ¿crees que arrebatarle a esa familia al pequeño niño que intentaste ayudar en la Arena fue su peor pesar? —preguntó y Chichi estaba segura que Roshi siquiera sabía ya de lo que estaba hablando—. Sea donde sea el lugar en el que el chico fue a parar de seguro que es mejor que este.

Chichi lo quedó mirando fijamente con la cabeza gacha. Él le devolvió la mirada.

—Decide Chichi —dijo con suavidad—, y metete bien en la cabeza la decisión que hayas tomado. Goku ya tomó la suya, ahora es tu turno —el corazón de la chica le latió en los oídos—. Intenta salvar a unos pocos, o no salvas a nadie.

*.*.*.*.*

Estar en su habitación mirando el techo fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar luego de haber conversado con el Maestro Muten Roshi. No tuvo que reflexionar sobre la respuesta, era obvio cuál escogería.

Sabía que tenía que abandonar mucho de sus ideales con tal de salvar a algunos pocos, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Sabía que intentar ir contra la corriente sería inútil y que ella sola o incluso, con Goku, jamás podrían vencer al Doctor Gero y a su tropa de centralinos.

Era por algo que los malditos juegos seguían durando casi cien años. Y ella sabía cuál era el final de todo aquel que decidiera unirse en contra del presidente, su tropa de Androides y tropa de imbéciles que creían que los juegos eran la mejor manera de mantener a todos los regionalistas en orden.

Ella, sin embargo, sabía que la elección que había tomado no era la correcta.

Pero no importaba.

No podía arriesgarlo todo y quedar sin nada.

Además, si Goku había tomado la misma decisión que ella, entonces, esa no podría ser la más mala.

Ahora.

Realmente necesitaba ver a Goku. Sin duda, él era el único que podía ayudarla a no sentirse tan miserable como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Y además, quería saber qué diablos le había pasado y por qué había quedado tan magullado. ¿Le habrían golpeado los Androides?

Suspiró con suavidad.

Debía controlar las ansias que tenía de salir de su habitación e ir en su búsqueda, sabía, sin siquiera conocer el porqué, que cuando él estuviese listo golpearía su puerta y entraría.

A no ser que él estuviese sedado y durmiendo. Como lo estuvo ella hace poco.

Se sentó en la cama.

Quizás había sido mala idea esperar por él sentada.

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer el mayor ruido, miró de un lado hacia el otro para asegurarse de que nadie la viera, caminó con cuidado por el pasillo hacia el cuarto del muchacho y cuando se encontró a pocos pasos cerca de su puerta acercó su oído para escuchar si había algún movimiento dentro. _Puede ser,_ pensó, _que se lo hayan llevado a otro lado._

—¿Buscas algo, Hado?

La voz le sonó desconocida, sin embargo, no por el completo.

Se volteó de un brinco, asustada al verse descubierta. Se topó con unos ojos celestes tan profundos y fríos que sintió como la piel se volvía de gallina. Carraspeó.

—Eh… Y-yo —tartamudeó incomoda.

—Esta habitación no te pertenece —habló mecánicamente el chico y a Chichi le pareció tan extraño como estúpido aquel hecho, después de todo, él era un Androide.

 _Pero 18 también lo era,_ pensó.

—Lo sé —respondió intentando parecer normal—, pero quería ver si él se encontraba bien.

El Androide, quien si bien recordaba su número de identificación era 17, la miró con una expresión tan fría y vacía que a Chichi le pareció realmente impresionante, nunca había estado tan cerca de un Androide tan completo como él. No era como 18, obviamente, ni tampoco como los Androides que custodiaban y mantenían el orden en su Región. Este realmente parecía estar controlado por algún aparato y no parecía siquiera tener un ápice de sentimientos.

—Debes pedir autorización para escuchar alguna clase de conversación —le dijo entonces mirándola fijamente—, puedes golpear la puerta.

La pelinegra se sintió completamente extraña teniendo aquella conversación con aquel Androide, de seguro, había sido la charla más extraña que haya tenido nunca. Se preguntó cómo fue que él terminó siendo tan mecánico y no terminó como 18, que de igual manera tenía hartas partes de humana. Incluso a Chichi le parecía haber visto en varias ocasiones diferentes gestos que demostraban alguna clase de emoción, como curiosidad, vergüenza o molestia.

Chichi asintió.

—Eso haré —sonrió con nerviosismo—, gracias.

Él la miró nuevamente, parecía realmente no tener alguna clase de expresión, sin decir nada más se giró y se marchó quizás a qué lugar. Se preguntó internamente cómo era que Goku lidiaba con él.

Suspiró y dio dos golpecitos a la puerta finalmente.

Al no recibir alguna contestación por parte de nadie, tomó el picaporte, lo giró y empujó la puerta con suavidad. La habitación estaba a oscuras pero podía ver la silueta del muchacho acostado encima de la cama.

Se adentró y cerró la puerta tras de él al no ver a nadie más dentro.

Se encaminó con cuidado de no hacer ninguna clase de ruido hasta los inicios de la cama.

—¿Goku? —susurró con cuidado, por si estaba dormido para no despertarlo.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de contestación se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, ya que, su intención no era interrumpir su descanso. Solo quería verificar que él estuviese bien, al menos, así podría quedarse un poco —aunque sea un poco— tranquila.

Se acercó hacia la cama y cuando se vio justo en frente de la cabeza de Goku no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Las comisuras de sus labios, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo, fueron elevándose hasta plasmar en su boca una sonrisa sincera, le dolió la mandíbula ligeramente y no pudo recordar el último momento en el que había sonreído con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que le dolió más que la mandíbula.

Goku se encontraba durmiendo con su rostro mirando hacia el techo y un brazo al costado de su cabeza, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y hacia un extraño y suave sonido de ronquido.

Al observarlo olvidó —por un par de segundos— cada uno de los pesares que caían sobre sus hombros y se alegró internamente el hecho de no haber renunciado a él, daba gracias a los dioses a que ella se mantuvo firme en la postura de no matar a Goku y salir junto con él —o no salir— de la Arena.

Con suavidad se inclinó hacia él y corrió con la yema de sus dedos un mechón rebelde de su cabello que caía desordenado por su frente, él en su lugar frunció el ceño ligeramente, sin embargo, siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Se preguntó si Bulma le habría dado algo para dormir, ya que, sabía que en cualquier situación Goku hubiese despertado. No sabía si el chico tenía el sueño liviano o pesado, lo que sí sabía es que luego de la Arena, cada movimiento —sobretodo algún movimiento encima de él— le hubiese despertado.

Aunque recordaba vagamente las veces en que habían pasado cosas alrededor de Goku y este no había despertado. Lo envidió en cierto sentido al darse cuenta que él podía tener un sueño pleno sin interrupciones por cualquier ruido.

Suspiró suavemente y decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir. Se enderezó nuevamente y le dio un último vistazo antes de girarse en dirección a la puerta para marcharse a su propia habitación y lamentarse cada minuto por lo sucedido en la Segunda Región.

En el momento en que su mano tomó la perilla, escuchó un ligero quejido por parte de su compañero.

Se giró ligeramente, creyendo que el chico había despertado, sin embargo, no había sido así.

El pelinegro se removía con brusquedad entre las sábanas, soltó un par de quejidos y dijo algo que no pudo ser escuchado con claridad por su parte.

Sin dudarlo se acercó a él.

— _No… no…_

Era lo único que pudo entender de lo que él decía entre quejidos.

Ella se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama, vaciló en su puesto.

—Goku —susurró con suavidad para no despertarlo de manera brusca—, es solo un sueño…

— _Te…no… ¡No!_

Y tocó su frente.

La mano de Goku voló violentamente hasta la mano extendida de la chica, ella soltó un quejido de dolor al momento en que se escuchó un _crack_ resonar en la habitación, un dolor agudo le penetró sus sentidos y estuvo segura de que su vista se había nublado. Soltó un aullido de dolor.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de golpe, pegándose rápidamente en el rostro cargado de dolor de Chichi, la chica lo miraba con los ojos nublados. Medio segundo después él se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mano de la chica con una fuerza desmedida.

La soltó tiritón y abrió sus ojos como platos cuando la mano de la chica cayó como muerta de manera poco natural.

—¡Chichi! —medio gritó sentándose de golpe en la cama—, y-yo… N-no… —cerró sus ojos como si no pudiese verla a los ojos de pronto.

Ella estaba al borde del desmayo debido por el dolor. Su brazo cayó a un costado de su cuerpo al igual que la mano, que seguía doblada de manera antinatural.

—No te preocupes —susurró con la voz pastosa, le estaba costando hablar y estaba segura que si no hacía algo pronto se desmayaría—, fue mi culpa, pero… Llama a Bulma —pidió.

Goku no lo pensó dos veces y saltando de su cama salió de la habitación veloz como un rayo. Chichi se afirmó con su mano buena en la cama para no caer, no quería caer en la obscuridad total, sabía que si eso pasaba Goku se sentiría peor.

Aguantó el dolor, aunque se sentía como en el infierno.

Pronto llegó Bulma siendo empujada por Goku con rapidez. Ambos la observaron y se preocuparon por el rostro más pálido que de costumbre.

—¿Qué diablos pasó? —le preguntó la peliceleste acercándose a ella con una mirada de horror—, ¿cómo te hiciste eso? —siguió su cuestionamiento.

Chichi se quejó.

—Solo, haz algo para que deje de doler —pidió sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de apoco, creía que no podía luchar por más tiempo.

—Ay —Bulma parecía desesperada y cerró sus ojos—, escucha, te dolerá por unos momentos, pero… Goku, debes ponerle la mano en su lugar —lo miró fijo, el pelinegro lo miró con terror pintando sus facciones. La chica gruñó—, solo hazlo, prometo que después de eso no dolerá más.

Y salió de la habitación.

Goku en su puesto la miró marcharse y le llamó con desespero, pero ella lo ignoró olímpicamente, se volvió hacia Chichi, quien lo miraba con un ojo cerrado y una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó.

—No sé cómo pude hacer eso —susurró él con la culpa carcomiéndolo por dentro.

—So…Solo…arréglame la mano —le dijo la chica con los dientes apretados.

Él asintió y se sentó a un lado de ella, le miró la mano mal formada y la tomó con una suavidad extrema entre sus manos.

Tragó saliva.

—Dolerá —le advirtió el chico.

Chichi gimió y asintió, no sintiéndose capaz de proliferar alguna palabra.

Él suspiró y sintió como de pronto le dolía a él mismo los huesos.

Apretó los dientes y contó.

—Uno, dos… Tres —y tiró de la mano con fuerzas, aunque no tanta, no quería hacerle más daño.

La hija de Ox Satán soltó un grito de dolor, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos y se sintió al borde de la oscuridad total, cayó en la cama de golpe e intentó abrir los ojos más no pudo hacerlo.

—Chi… —susurró Goku en su puesto con voz tiritona.

Ella quiso decirle y recalcarle que no era su culpa, que estaría bien después, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada más que intentar mantenerse consciente.

A lo lejos escuchó una voz y esperó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese Bulma con alguna medicina. Sintió como le metía por la boca una cosa pequeña y aceitosa, escuchó de lejos como le pedían que masticase, aunque la tarea le costó pudo hacerlo. Sintió como algo líquido empapaba su lengua y un sabor completamente acido que le hizo querer escupirlo, sin embargo —apenas tragó—, el dolor comenzó a alejarse de su cuerpo de manera pausada pero paulatina, hasta que luego de unos minutos, se sintió fresca como una lechuga aunque con la mano un poco resentida. Abrió los ojos y miró los rostros entre preocupados y curiosos tanto de Goku como de su estilista.

Se incorporó en la cama y miró a ambos completamente sorprendida.

—¿Q-qué fue…? —no alcanzó a formular la pregunta.

Bulma se irguió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro y las manos en las caderas, cerró sus ojos y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Es un secreto que intento mejorar aún —dijo con suavidad, luego abrió sus ojos y los miró a los dos con cierto tinte de reprensión—. Tengan más cuidado, sea lo que sea que hayan hecho deberían no hacerlo de manera tan brusca, no puedo gastar todos mis _secretos_ en ustedes.

Y sin decir más se marchó dejando a ambos chicos anonadados y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Unos segundos después de que la chica se hubiese marchado y hubiese cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Goku miró a Chichi y esta pudo ver nuevamente como sus ojos se nublaban debido a la culpabilidad.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró el chico con suavidad—, sabes que nunca haría algo como para dañarte —le prometió y la miró con cierta pizca de esperanza en sus oscuros ojos—, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Chichi pudo notar la desesperación en sus ojos negros y se sintió realmente mal, a pesar de sentir resentida su mano y un cansancio —lo atribuyó al dolor antes producido— sonrió enormemente y sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Goku, descuida, no fue tu culpa —le aseguró tomando rápidamente con la mano que no había salido dañada y le acarició con suavidad—. Sé que nunca me dañarías —añadió y lo miró directamente a los ojos—, confió plenamente en ti, por siempre.

El moreno sonrió con suavidad al escuchar las palabras de su compañera, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo brillante. Suspiró y la chica pudo notar como la culpa levemente se iba desapareciendo de sus profundos ojos.

—Pero —le dijo con suavidad en un susurro—, creo que estoy cansada —Goku elevó su vista para mirarla, nuevamente con culpa—. Para, debe ser por el remedio que me dio Bulma, para relajarme —se encogió de hombros.

Él asintió con parsimonia, como si todavía no creyese del todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Chichi gruñó y se recostó en la cama sin siquiera preguntar.

—Y tú también debes descansar —comentó al observar ligeramente el pómulo ligeramente marcado como si el hematoma producido aquel mismo día hubiese sido producido hace un par de días, a punto de desaparecer.

El chico vaciló en su puesto y ella sintió como el corazón dentro de su pecho se le estrujaba ligeramente, Goku se levantó de la cama y miró desde arriba la figura delgada de Chichi recostada en su cama.

—Mejor no…

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de golpe ante lo dicho por él, ella pensó que los rechazos hacia ella habían desaparecido por completo, pero ahí volvían otra vez, él negándose a estar junto con ella.

Y estúpidamente pensó que ya existía plena confianza entre ambos como para hacer cosas sin preguntar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —le preguntó lentamente, como si temiese la respuesta, sabiendo muy en el fondo que era así, si él le decía que quería que se marchara, ella ya no podría verlo nuevamente a la cara, lo mismo que había pensado hace poco tiempo luego de haberlo besado.

Él la miró fijamente por varios minutos, a Chichi se le hicieron eternos y pensó seriamente en levantarse y marcharse, sin embargo, no podía mover ningún musculo y no estaba segura si era por la extraña medicación que Bulma le dio o porque se encontraba tan a la expectación de la respuesta del muchacho que no podía moverse.

Goku se pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándoselo aún más, Chichi no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía cuando realizaba aquel gesto.

—No —respondió a secas. A la chica le bastó aquella respuesta, sin embargo, necesitaba saber porque entonces había medio saltado de la cama.

Suspiró.

—La única manera en la que puedo descansar verdaderamente es sabiendo que estás a mi lado —las mejillas de Chichi se encendieron visiblemente cuando soltó aquellas palabras, pensaba guardarse ese secreto para siempre en el lugar más íntimo, sin embargo, no pudo evitar hacérselo saber casi con desesperación.

—Y yo también —respondió él con la mano aún en su nuca—, pero y si… ¿Y si te hago daño nuevamente entre sueños?

—Goku —reprendió Chichi, parecía ser una madre que le explicaba a un hijo la importancia de no meter los dedos a los interruptores—, nunca antes me habías hecho daño entre sueños, puede pasar en cualquier momento, además, no fue tanto, un poco de dolor y mi mano ya está de maravilla.

Quiso elevar su mano anteriormente dañada y hacer movimientos circulares para mostrarle que no mentía —porque así lo sentía— sin embargo, tuvo una ligera pizca de miedo al imaginar un agudo dolor en su muñeca al intentar hacer algún movimiento brusco, después de todo no podía tentar a la suerte y su mano seguía un poco, aunque sea un mínimo resentimiento.

Él vaciló otra vez en su puesto.

—Pero yo…

Chichi frunció el gesto.

—Es en serio, Goku, detente ya —le soltó—. No me harás daño, lo sé, ahora, alejándote de mí de esa manera estás produciéndome más daño del que crees.

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron como dos pelotas de pin-pon, grandes y brillantes, la observaron con curiosidad desmedida, preguntándose qué es lo que realmente intentaba decirle la chica con esas palabras, como si lo dicho por ella fuese complemente absurdo.

—Y-yo… —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

El gesto de la pelinegra se torció en una mueca cargada de disconformidad, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando Goku volvió a abrir la boca.

—Está bien —susurró en voz baja, se recostó en la cama a un lado de la chica de manera tensa y se quedó en la misma posición mirando el techo sin siquiera mover un musculo.

Chichi rodó los ojos, pero prefirió no comentar nada más acerca de aquel tema, no quería recordárselo al chico.

Sus ojos oscuros se pegaron en la leve hinchazón que tenía en su mejilla, se mordió el labio inferior y estiró una mano. La yema de sus dedos rozó con cuidado el hematoma que parecía ser de días.

—¿Qué pasó en la Segunda? —susurró—, ¿los Androides fueron capaces de golpearte? —le preguntó.

Él la miró por el rabillo de sus ojos, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de molestia y asintió con suavidad.

—No es como si yo no lo hubiese buscado —aseguró el chico—. Son más fuertes de lo que pensé eso sí —su ceño se frunció.

—¿Cómo?

Era extraño que Chichi se sorprendiera por la aclaración de Goku, si bien podía resultar obvio que los Androides eran fuertes, ella nunca creyó que uno sería mucho más que su compañero.

—Bueno, pude al menos derrotar un par —siguió contando a medias, parecía ser que no quería realmente recordarlo—. Se lo merecían —su mirada parecía estar perturbada—, querían hacer daño a un niño, Chi —su rostro al fin se movió y la miró con fijeza, la chica sintió extrañamente un calor dentro de su pecho—, y los ataqué, creo que… —Sus ojos parecieron de pronto ser dos grandes posos de oscuras aguas tormentosas y asustadas, parecía ser que estuviese suplicándole algo a ella, la pelinegra se tensó.

—¿Qué sucedió, Goku? —susurró con suavidad.

—Creo que maté a esos dos Androides…

Los sentidos de Chichi se congelaron por un par de segundos, miró fijamente los ojos de Goku, esperando encontrar algo que le dijese que estaba mintiendo, que le estaba jugando una broma. Pero no fue así. Ella pensó ligeramente en el momento en que le dijo que los juegos no habían podido corromperlo, ¿será que la injusticia sí pudo hacerlo? Sacudió su cabeza, ¿en qué diablos pensaba?

Miró fijamente a Goku y le sonrió, estiró su mano con suavidad y buscó la de él encima de la cama, la tomó y se la apretó ligeramente.

—Está bien… —susurró con suavidad.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No creo que lo entiendas —dijo con suavidad—, los maté —habló esta vez en voz más alta y clara.

—Lo entiendo —le dijo—, pero eran Androides…

—Los Androides de igual manera son humanos, Chi —le explicó con desespero—, también lo son…

Ella esta vez sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa, cerró sus ojos y le amplió su sonrisa.

—Ellos querían hacer daño a un niño, hiciste lo que tuviste que hacer para salvarlos y está bien —comentó.

—Pero… Yo _quería_ hacerlo, _quería_ acabar con todos ellos —aseguró.

—Eso es porque ellos son parte de Gero, son creaciones de él, por mucho que sean o hayan sido en algún momento humanos, ya no lo son completamente y de seguro que si alguno de ellos lo supieran —intensificó su mirada—, de seguro que ellos esperarían morir.

Él pareció estudiar cada una de las palabras dichas por su compañera. Luego de unos minutos asintió ligeramente, como si aún no estuviese completamente de acuerdo.

—Además, ellos tampoco lo pensaron cuando te golpearon de esa manera —Chichi torció el gesto.

Goku asintió aun pensativo.

—Ah sí —dijo y pareció recordar algo muy doloroso—. Hay que entrenar más, Chi —soltó unos segundos después—, los Androides no pueden ser más fuertes que nosotros, debemos encontrar alguna forma en que los podamos superar y vencerlos.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—No los venceremos, Goku —murmuró—, no podemos hacerlo, aunque podamos, no _debemos_ hacerlo.

—Lo sé —dijo y Chichi no estuvo cien por ciento segura de si le creyó—, pero me sentiré más tranquilo en el momento en que sepa que con sola una mano puedo vencer a diez de ellos como mínimo.

* * *

Hola, chicas.

Perdón si me atrasé mucho con el capítulo, he estado teniendo unas semanas atareadas en la universidad y problemas técnicos con el computador, espero me disculpen por el atraso. Sin embargo, este capítulo me ha quedado realmente largo además, espero les guste.

El próximo capítulo también viene acción.

Espero les guste este capítulo.

Responderé sus Reviews de manera rápida porque estoy teniendo problemas con el internet.

 **Nineth G:** Este capítulo no tuvo mucho romance, pero sí tuvo un poco de acción, espero te guste y no te preocupes siempre que pueda responderé los comentarios. Saludos.

 **Celestia carito:** Hola! Aun no tenemos mucho Vegeta y Bulma pero justamente en el próximo capítulo habrá un poquito de ellos, lamento si no hay mucho sobre esta pareja por ahora, pero no te apresures que pronto habrá, no puedo dejar a mi segunda pareja favorita por mucho tiempo. Saludos.

 **Jessicaoscura:** Gracias por comentar! Me gusta que la gente pase de ser una lectora "de las sombras" para comentar mis fanfiction y me hagan saber qué piensan de mi fanfic, realmente gracias, gracias, Aquí está la continuación, espero te guste, saludos y ojalá comentes más seguidito, besos.

 **AdriLu:** Jajaja! Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, realmente me hacen feliz tus comentarios, gracias por siempre estar atenta a las actualizaciones y comentar, si bien este capítulo no ha tenido mucho romance, tiene un poco de acción y es muy importante lo que está diciendo Goku al final, tómalo como una pista, saludos nos leemos pronto!

 **Haide:** Es cierto, es díficil pensar en cosas tan superficiales en momentos tan estresantes y complicados, es difícil para Chichi sobre todo tener que guiarse por lo que dicta su corazón y no ser racional, espero te haya gustado este capítulo que aunque no tuvo nada de romance tiene muchas cosas interesantes en él. Saludos!

Espero les guste el capítulo. Sé que está yendo algo lento, pero me gusta plasmar detalles y esas cosas. Espero sigan leyéndome.

Saludos y muchas gracias a todas!

Besos.

Emilia.


	8. Los centralinos

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son parte del mundo fantástico creado por Toriyama, Dragon Ball. La trama en sí tampoco me pertenece, es parte de "En llamas" continuación de los Juegos del Hambre creados por la genia Suzanne Collins. Sin embargo, todo lo que no se pueda reconocer pertenece a mi autoria._**

 ** _Summary:_** _Los Juegos del Poder número 99 habían terminado, pero nunca terminarían para Chichi y Goku. Todo había sido parte del destino, desde el momento en el que ambos se ofrecieron como voluntarios, y aunque ellos no lo supieran eran una pieza fundamental del plan escrito en el momento en que ambos nacieron./ Continuación "Los juegos del poder" A.U_

 ** _Word: 6,839_** _sin contar comentarios de autor._

 ** _PP:_** _Chichi/Goku. **PS:** Bulma/Vegeta, Ten/Lunch, 18/Krillin._

 ** _UNIVERSO ALTERNO._**

* * *

 **La Profecía**.

 _Capítulo VIII:_ _"Los centralinos"_

Chichi debía admitir que nunca en su vida había sentido lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo por Goku. Podía recordar el momento en el que su corazón comenzó a sentir amor por Mariem y los mellizos, también recordaba lo que se sentía amar de una manera profunda a su padre y cómo sintió amor por el pequeño Wallece en tan poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, ninguno de esos sentimientos de _amor_ podían incluso parecerse a lo que estaba sintiendo por Goku.

Debía admitir también que sentía miedo, un miedo abrazador que se atascaba en la boca de su estómago y no la dejaba tranquila, era un miedo que no estaba segura de cómo interpretarlo, o de si de algún modo podía interpretarse.

Lo miró fijamente mientras él dormía, tuvo el impulso de erguirse y robar un beso de sus labios, pero se abstuvo. Decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de la cama e irse a su propio cuarto.

Salió del cuarto de Goku con un ligero mal estar dentro de su pecho, no sabía si era porque lo dejaba durmiendo ahí o por lo ocurrido en el día anterior. No olvidaba nada de lo que pasó en la Segunda Región y al estar próxima a las Primera, sentía un miedo que parecía paralizarle cada una de sus fibras.

No quería cometer otro error, no quería que nadie muriese de la forma en que murió aquella niña a la cual siquiera conocía su nombre. No quería ser la culpable de ninguna caída más, no quería llevar el peso de más muertes sobre sus hombros.

Entró a su habitación y se encontró de lleno con Número 18, quien estaba dejando las toallas en la silla de siempre.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y Chichi sintió como la voz se le atoraba en el medio de la garganta.

—Buenos días —saludó 18 como si nada.

Chichi la miró fijamente por un momento y luego, sin poder evitarlo preguntó de lleno.

—¿Qué es lo que escondes?

La rubia elevó sus ojos azules como el agua limpia de un río y enarcó ambas definidas y delgadas cejas, la pelinegra se sintió ligeramente intimidada ante tal mirada, sin embargo, no lo demostró sin correr en ningún momento su vista del rostro de la Androide.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en que escondo algo? —rebatió la pregunta.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Solo lo sé —susurró con suavidad.

—En tu caso —habló la Androide avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta, pasando por un lado de la Hado sin siquiera mirarla—, es mejor quedarse con las dudas a saber.

Salió de la habitación.

Chichi se quedó de pie sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ella tenía una duda sobre los Androides y sobre todo de 18 hace un tiempo atrás y con lo que dijo Goku el día anterior le quedó rondando en la cabeza.

¿Sería que los Androides, más que maquinas obedientes sea un ejército de Maki Gero?

Se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Luego de quedarse de pie por varios segundos pensando decidió que lo mejor era darse una larga ducha para luego ir a comer, de pronto, se sentía hambrienta.

*.*.*.*.*

—Algo te preocupa.

Los ojos celestes de Bulma se elevaron hasta toparse con la mirada seria de Vegeta.

Se encontraban ambos sentados solos en el salón comedor, desayunando. Ambos sabían que Antea, la mujer reptil, gustaba de comer todas sus comidas en su cuarto a solas, sabían de sobra que de ser por ella no compartiría ningún momento con ningún sujeto de aquel tren. Por otro lado Roshi se debía encontrar muy borracho o durmiendo intentando pasar la borrachera como para ir a comer. Y Goku y Chichi eran otra historia, no sabía bien a qué hora se despertaban, pero sabía que siempre llegaba primero la chica y luego él casi pisándole los talones pero de maneras separada, como si quisieran ocultar el hecho de que ambos dormían en la misma cama todas las noches, aquello todos lo sabían.

Era por eso que Bulma se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Vegeta para el desayuna y no sabía si él se había acostumbrado a ella, pero ya no parecía que el aire se hiciese más pesado cada vez que ambos se encontraban solos en la misma habitación.

Estaban teniendo una relación distantemente cortés.

Aun así a Bulma le sorprendió lo dicho por el chico de cabellos en punta, no sabía lo buen observador que era el chico, o lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella.

—No es nada —respondió desviando su mirada hacia su tasa media llena.

El hombre de estatura baja, gruñó.

—¿Se trata de que nos estamos acercando a la Región Central? —preguntó él.

La peliceleste suspiró. Sabía que Vegeta no se callaría hasta que ella le contará qué era lo que le preocupaba tanto.

—¿No crees que los de la Central estén pensando en una manera de mantenernos a raya? Quiero decir, Chichi ayer causó harto revuelo, más bien dicho, ha sido toda la gira un fiasco y estoy completamente segura que el presidente Gero no debe estar muy contento por como han resultado las cosas —soltó todo en un susurro tan bajo que de no ser porque ella se inclinó hacia Vegeta, este no la hubiese oído—. ¿Crees que estén preparando algo para cuando lleguemos a la Central?, ¿crees que ellos…?

No pude terminar la frase, sin embargo, Vegeta le entendió. Sus ojos demostraban demasiado miedo como para no darse cuenta con anterioridad. Él se recargó en su silla en una pose de reflexión, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—No tienes porqué asustarse, mujer —le dijo con una voz dura pero diferente al tono que usaba siempre, Bulma, de no conocerlo bien, creería incluso que él intentaba consolarla—. Gero no es un hombre estúpido y no haría nada de manera directa. Nadie que te importe morirá, no al menos durante esta gira.

—Pero… Chichi y Goku… Estoy segura que…

—No —le cortó Vegeta—, sé que Gero no es tan estúpido como para matar a uno de los dos. Crearía un mártir y una razón para ser juzgado o atacado por el resto de los regionalistas. Son muy pocos los radicales y sabe que mientras menos sean mejor, no estará dispuesto a darles una razón a los demás para que tengan que movilizarse para derrocarlo.

Bulma lo pensó varias veces para entender el punto de Vegeta, lo miró a los ojos fijamente y asintió.

—Gracias, Vegeta —manteniéndole la mirada le dio una ligera sonrisa, él le devolvió una fría mirada y corrió su vista algo asqueado, sin embargo, en los ojos de Bulma no se escapó el detalle de que las mejillas del hombre se habían sonrojado. Sonrió.

En ese momento entró Chichi con el cabello húmedo y una mirada cansada.

—Hola —saludó a ambos para luego sentarse y servirse café.

La peliceleste la miró fijamente y luego apoyando sus codos en la mesa dijo.

—¿Cómo está tu mano? —preguntó.

La pelinegra se tensó ligeramente y miró a Vegeta de reojos, asintió.

—Estoy bien —afirmó.

—Llegaremos en unas cuatro horas a la Primera, ¿estás lista?

Chichi asintió ligeramente.

Cuando llegó Goku a desayunar ya casi habían terminado, Vegeta les conversó a ambos que ya no habría más entrenamiento y Goku no demoró en demostrar su descontento ante aquello, el desayuno terminó en una sarta de discusiones por parte de ambos muchachos. Chichi terminó con dolor de cabeza y Bulma decidió que lo más sano era levantarse de la mesa y salir hacia su cuarto, no sin antes decirle a Chichi que debía estar lista pronto porque en veinte minutos más iría con Zumy a su cuarto para prepararla.

Se levantó de la mesa sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento y pensó seriamente en ir en busca de Bulma para que le regalara nuevamente aquella semilla milagrosa, pero, sin embargo, sabía que no había mucho suministro de aquello por lo dicho por la peliceleste la noche anterior.

Además de eso le parecía en extremo curioso aquella extraña semilla, ¿cómo era posible que curara de aquella manera los males? Estaba segura que en el momento en que se desmayó en la cámara de gravedad, su estilista también le había dado aquella pequeña maravilla y se preguntó cuántos más misterios tendría aquel tren.

En su cuarto se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer pasó por su mente como si de una película casera se tratase. Sabía que muy dentro de ella, pero muy dentro, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que dijo, aun así no podía evitar sentirse egoísta, ya que, sabía que si no hubiese hecho nada, esa chiquilla aun seguiría con vida y ella no estaría torturándose asustada de dar un paso más en falso que pueda arrebatarle todo lo que le queda en su vida.

Una presión en su pecho le hizo abrir sus ojos.

Su mente había viajado muy lejos de aquel día, un día que parecía haber olvidado y que no había pasado hace mucho pero que sin embargo, había ocurrido, y que la había hecho por unos instantes inmensamente feliz.

El beso que se dio con Goku en el jardín de Bulma seguía quemándole los labios como si hubiese ocurrido hace apenas unos momentos.

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

¿Por qué no podría permitirse que algo le hiciese feliz en la vida? ¿Y qué si le decía a Goku sus sentimientos?, después de todo, ella estaba destinada a estar junto con él para toda su vida aunque ella no lo quisiese.

¿Por qué de todo lo malo no podía sacar algo bueno? ¿Por qué no iba a poder enamorarse?

¿Sería egoísta?

Sacudió su cabeza y se levantó.

Desde los juegos ha intentado pensar en todo el resto de la gente y pasar por alto a ella misma, todo lo que ella quiere. Ahora, si bien nunca podría ser plenamente feliz, siempre podrían estar algunos momentos que le hicieran sentir como aquel día en el invernadero. Y eso, solo podía dárselo Goku.

Caminó a la puerta y se disponía a salir de su cuarto cuando un fuerte remesón le hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

Un fuerte ruido metálico se escuchó por todos lados, era tan desagradable que si Chichi no hubiese estado completamente asustada y atontada se hubiese llevado ambas manos a los oídos, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión, sus labios en una mueca extrañada y sus manos estaban tiritando. Sabía que algo estaba saliendo mal.

Pronto vinieron más remesones, como si estuviese temblando con fuerzas y luego de eso una alarma comenzó a sonar.

Se levantó del suelo apenas pudo volver en sí y se asomó por el pasillo.

—¡Chichi! —la voz de Goku le pudo traer algo de paz, sin embargo, el tren seguía temblando, la alarma seguía sonando y el ruido metálico seguía llenando el ambiente.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —preguntó apenas tocó con sus manos los brazos musculosos del muchacho.

—No lo sé… Yo… —pero sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire.

Una fuerte explosión los hizo caer al suelo mientras un espeso humo negro inundaba lo que quedaba del tren, ya que, justo detrás de ambos había explotado algo tan fuerte que destruyó la parte del tren en donde estaba la cocina y el salón comedor.

Chichi abrió sus ojos y sintió incluso que se le podía salir de las cuencas.

Quería preguntar por Bulma, por Vegeta, por Roshi hasta por la mujer reptil, quería que Goku tuviese la respuesta, sin embargo, cuando lo miró a la cara con todas esas interrogantes en su cabeza supo, al ver su expresión, que él sabía lo mismo que ella.

Se levantaron a duras penas mientras el tren seguía andando, temblando y sonando de manera extraña. Sin embargo, nada les importó, se tomaron de la mano y corrieron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con otro pasillo más largo y ancho.

—¡Chichi, Goku! —escucharon el grito desde atrás, era Roshi medio corriendo con el rostro completamente manchado—, debemos salir del tren —dijo apresurado apenas llegó frente a los chicos.

—¡Pero… ¿dónde están todos?! —preguntó Goku sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra en ningún momento.

El maestro Roshi se encogió de hombros.

—¡Auxilio! —la voz se oyó provenir desde el fondo del pasillo, en donde provenía el humo. Chichi estuvo seguro de reconocer esa voz, sin embargo, no sabía si estaba segura, ya que habían demasiados ruidos en ese momento que no le dejaban oír con claridad.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, tanto Goku como ella corrieron hacia donde provenían los gritos, tapándose la nariz por el humo cruzaron el pasillo y de no ser por la mano de Goku que la retuvo ella hubiese caído del tren hacia los rieles. El tren se había separado.

Abrió los ojos impresionada y vio a Zumy en el otro extremo del tren partido, en donde se veía fuego desde atrás. La pequeña niña lloraba amargamente y miraba cada segundo hacia atrás.

Goku a su lado parecía desesperado y Chichi fue hacia atrás intentando buscar algo que pudiera ayudarlos, sin embargo, incluso antes de encontrar algo, una fuerte explosión se oyó tirándola nuevamente al suelo.

—¡GOKU! —gritó desde el suelo tapando su cara con las manos.

El chico seguía de pie justo en el lugar donde el tren se había "quebrado" producto de la explosión, al otro lado, ya no quedaba más aparte de rojo. Todo consumido por el fuego.

Zumy había sin dudarlo muerto.

Sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

Se levantó con las piernas como gelatina y se acercó a Goku que parecía estar en shock mirando la otra parte del tren.

—Debemos salir de aquí —le dijo.

El tren siguió temblando y oyó otra explosión provenir quizás de qué parte.

Corrieron por el pasillo de vuelta, intentando encontrar nuevamente al maestro Roshi y a los demás, Chichi esperaba que nadie más hubiese estado en ese lado en aquel momento y sentía un pesar gigante implantarse en medio de su pecho al darse cuenta que el tren poco a poco se estaba desmoronando.

—¡Cuidado Chi!

No se había percatado que una lámpara de araña estaba cayendo, las manos de Goku se aferraron a su cuerpo y la empujó hacia el otro lado al tiempo que la lámpara caía y causaba otro ruido más molesto.

La pelinegra se largó a llorar en silencio al tiempo que se levantaba y continuaba corriendo junto con Goku.

El tren nuevamente se remeció completamente, tirando a ambos chicos al suelo, luego, resbalaron por el piso hasta chocar con una pared.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Goku mientras se llevaba una mano hacia su cabeza, donde segundos antes se había golpeado.

—Creo que el tren se está descarrilando —susurró Chichi—, debemos saltar de aquí, Goku.

Él asintió y ambos se levantaron nuevamente para continuar corriendo.

—¡GOKU, CHICHI! —el gritó del maestro Roshi les indicó que debían entrar por una de las puertas rotas, así lo hicieron topándose de lleno con Vegeta que intentaba volver a ingresar al tren.

Ahí había una salido del tren en donde podían saltar.

—¡¿Dónde está Bulma?! —fue la pregunta de Vegeta al verlos a ambos y furioso se giró hacia donde estaba el viejo Roshi—, dijiste que fueron a buscarla.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que era ella…

Pero Vegeta no se quedó a escuchar y se metió al tren.

Chichi iba a hacer lo mismo de no ser por la mano firme de Roshi aferrando su brazo.

—Él la encontrará —le dijo.

Goku miró a ambos y se mordió el labio.

—Iré con él, maestro, por favor —y sin decir nada más fue tras el chico de cabellos en punta metiéndose por el humo.

Chichi se removió con furia.

—¡Déjeme ir! —chilló pero Roshi la tenía firmemente agarrada.

—¡Solo serás un estorbo! —le gritó—, ven a ayudarme a derribar estas ventanas para luego saltar todos juntos.

Se sentía fatal y sabía que ya era muy tarde para ir detrás de ellos, decidió ayudarlo a regañadientes sabiendo que al menos si hacía algo útil su cabeza no iba a explotar debido a la incertidumbre que sentía en aquel momento y en el miedo que tenía.

Golpeando con fuerzas con unos palos que estaban tirados por ahí reventó los ventanales grandes que habían a un lado de la puerta abierta. Se dio cuenta entonces que el tren se iba arrastrando ya en esos momentos y que en cualquier momento se estrellarían y el tren explotaría.

Miró hacia el humo y esperó ver las siluetas de Goku y Vegeta, sin embargo, nada ocurría. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Sabes que si no vienen debemos saltar —le dijo Roshi mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente—. Debemos hacerlo, Chichi.

—No… Yo…

La primera lágrima cayó.

Unos ruidos se oyeron desde dentro, se giraron ambos y se dieron cuenta de las figuras que venían hacia ellos por entre el humo. Vegeta tenía en brazos a una inconsciente Bulma y Goku venía arrastrando un cuerpo junto con alguien más. Chichi vio con alivio que se trataba de 18 ayudando al muchacho a llevar a 17.

—¡Muy bien todos! —gritó entonces Roshi—, saltemos todos juntos a la cuenta de 3, ¿listos?

Nadie dijo nada.

—Uno… Dos…. ¡TRES!

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos.

Se alegraba de que estuviesen en pleno invierno, sabía que si el suelo no estuviese cubierto de nieve la historia terminaría con todos completamente rasmillados y adoloridos, sin embargo, al tirarse, la nieve aligeró un poco el golpe. Un poco.

Vegeta cayó de espalda aun aferrándose al cuerpo inconsciente de la peliceleste, 17 cayó en el suelo en un feo golpe con 18 a su lado y Goku aún aferrando su brazo. Chichi cayó de espalda y se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza con la nieve y Roshi junto a ella siguió resbalándose.

Nuevamente otra explosión se oyó tras de ellos y se tuvieron que cubrir la cabeza todos por los pedazos de tren que salieron disparados.

Cuando al fin terminó de resbalarse por la nieve se sentó a duras penas observando su alrededor, la respiración agitada y todo su cuerpo tiritón, parecía que aún sentía los temblores del tren.

Goku soltó el brazo de 17, mientras 18 comenzaba a revisar de manera mecánica una pierna del Androide, el pelinegro se acercó tambaleándose hacia Chichi y se arrodilló.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con suavidad mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Chichi asintió secándose una lágrima que había resbalado de su mejilla.

—Supongo que no solo somos los primeros Hados en haber ganado en conjunto, sino que además, somos los primeros Hados a quienes les ha explotado de manera misteriosa su propio tren en la gira —soltó en tono de broma, aunque ella sabía que era una pésima broma, no pudo evitarlo, egoístamente se sentía aliviada de haber sobrevivido junto con Goku.

—¿Y Antea? —preguntó Roshi luego de dejar de toser, mirándolos a todos—, ¿alguien la vio?

La pelinegra no había recordado a la mujer, debía admitir que nunca se llevó bien con ella y que tampoco había compartido tanto con Zumy, pero le dolía, le dolía llevar encima dos muertes más.

No hubo tiempo para lamentaciones, pronto recordó dónde se encontraban y que Bulma estaba aun inconsciente, junto con el pelinegro se acercó rápidamente en donde Vegeta aún se aferraba al cuerpo de Bulma.

—¿Qué tiene en el brazo? —preguntó ella al notar que la peliceleste se aferraba a un bulto grande.

—No tengo idea —musitó Vegeta.

Goku fue quien se atrevió a sacárselo del brazo, encontrando envuelto en una manta una mata de planta con ligeras semillas grandes en su tallo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué Bulma…? —iba a preguntar el muchacho, sin embargo, su voz fue opacada por el grito sofocado de Chichi.

—¡La semilla!

Vegeta frunció el gesto molesto.

—¿Qué semilla? —gruñó.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos y sacó una semilla de la mata, la observó fijamente, rogando para que la memoria no le fallase, debía ser la misma semilla que había consumido ella y Goku con anterioridad.

Sin decir nada más se agachó hacia donde Bulma descansaba, le entre abrió los labios y le metió la semilla, movió su mandíbula, ayudándola a masticar y luego esperó, rogando para que hubiese funcionado.

En pocos segundos después una pequeña magulladura en la mejilla de la chica desapareció y pronto, con lentitud, se abrieron los ojos de la peliceleste.

—¡Bulma! —Chichi no pudo evitar decir feliz, si bien se sentía confundida y triste no podía evitar sentir alivio de que todos sus amigos estuviesen bien y con vida.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la muchacha aun en brazos de Vegeta. Todos parecían obviar aquello.

—La Central —masculló Vegeta en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención de los Androides que estaban un poco más alejados que ellos—, ellos querían matarnos —escupió.

—Te equivocas, Vegeta —la voz del maestro Roshi llamó la atención de todos. Chichi frunció el ceño con molestia, ¿acaso Roshi creía que todo aquello había sido un accidente? —. Solo querían asustarnos, si hubiesen querido matarnos a todos, lo hubiesen hecho. Fue una advertencia.

—¿Una advertencia dices? —Goku se irguió, las aletillas de su nariz parecía dilatarse—. ¡Murió gente por este accidente!, ¡incluso murieron centralinos!, Zumy… Antea… Y otros Androides…

—Gente que a ellos nos les importa, Goku —gruñó Roshi—, tú, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta y yo estamos con vida…

—Pero, ¿cómo sabrían que lo íbamos a conseguir? —preguntó Bulma irguiéndose completamente sonrojada, alejándose un poco del cuerpo de Vegeta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro de si ellos creían que podíamos conseguirlo, solo que no se esmeraron tanto como para querer matarnos a todos —bufó y miró hacia la nada misma—. Pronto vendrán a buscarnos, manténganse preparados.

—¡¿Y qué quiere que digamos?! ¿Fue un accidente? —Goku no parecía muy dispuesto a aportar con nada, estaba furioso, él mismo había visto como la pequeña Zumy había muerto y de seguro que aquella imagen y el saber que no hizo nada por salvarla le estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —Roshi lo miró amenazante—. ¡Anda haz lo que quieras!, pero te lo juro, Goku, que hubieses deseado después de haberlo hecho que tú y sobre todo ella —con un movimiento de cabeza apuntó a Chichi—, hubiesen muerto en el tren.

Los nudillos de Goku se volvieron blancos al apretarlos con tantas fuerzas.

Todos se abrazaron a sí mismos —a excepción de 17 y 18 que se mantenían distantes y en silencio— debido al frío mientras esperaban que apareciera alguien para rescatarlos.

Goku estaba también distante y silencioso, Chichi hubiese querido ir hacia donde él estaba y consolarlo, aunque sabía que en esos momentos de nada serviría, sobre todo porque gran parte de la culpa era de ella. Sabía de sobras que si ella no estuviese incluida en toda esa ecuación Goku hace un tiempo hubiese hecho algo en contra de los centralinos, pero su existencia lo amarraba de manos y piernas.

Pasaron unos minutos y después, tal como lo dijo Roshi apareció una aeronave de la Central para rescatarlos.

Todos subieron en completo silencio, con las miradas perdidas y sucios. Bulma había escondido quizás en dónde la mata que había rescatado del tren, Chichi iba a su lado aferrada a su brazo, mientras Goku tenía una mirada mortalmente seria en su rostro. Le recordó a Vegeta y aquello le hizo tener más de un escalofrío en todo el camino.

—¿Qué sucedió? —un hombre sonriente preguntó, Chichi no podía evitar pensar en lo repulsivo que eran los Centralinos, se notaba que era algún tipo de periodista y parecía bastante contento por el accidente, obviando muertes y lo trágico de toda la situación.

—No sabemos con certeza —el maestro Roshi fue el encargado de entrar.

—"Un desperfecto técnico en la gira de la victoria hace que nuestros Hados ganadores deban saltar de un tren". ¿Qué les parece el titular? —preguntó entonces el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa, mirando a Goku y a Chichi aleatoriamente.

Chichi se mordió la lengua con fuerzas para no decir nada. Fue Goku quien respondió.

—¿Qué le parece mejor: "Diversos muertos deja trágico accidente en tren"? —su comentario fue mordaz y sarcástico, todos lo notaron, excepto el reportero.

—Oh, no, me gusta más el mío…

Roshi le dio una mirada significativa a Goku, él cerró la boca y se inmutó a mirar por la ventana hacia afuera.

*.*.*.*.*

Al bajar de la aeronave muchas cámaras, reporteros y personas se acercaron a ella. Agradeció mentalmente que 18 haya decidido hacer su trabajo en vez de ayudar a su hermano a bajar, los cubrió tanto a ella como a Goku y pasaron rápidamente al edificio Metropolitano.

Aquel edificio era en donde se hospedaban los ganadores luego de haber ganados los juegos y donde se hospedarían para la entrevista en la Central y para después asistir al gran baile en la mansión presidencial.

Entraron todos dejando a las cámaras y todo el revuelo fuera. Un hombre de porte alto con brillantinas en su cabello con una sonrisa fue a saludarlos.

—¡Qué bien que hayan llegado antes! —dijo el hombre estirando sus brazos, como si esperase que alguien se lanzase a él y lo abrazara.

—El tren explotó —dijo Roshi con voz seca, parecía que necesitase algo para la sed con urgencia.

—Oh, eso no es bonito —dijo el hombre pero su sonrisa seguía intacta—, el lado bueno es que adelantamos la llegada a la Región Central, será triste para la Primera Región ser saltada, pero agendaremos un día para ir a visitarlos, ¿bueno?

Chichi no había visto con anterioridad al tipo, sin embargo, se imaginaba que era él el organizador de la Gira y de la fiesta en la mansión presidencial, además de la entrevista que deberían darle a Marcel.

—Su suite es en el último piso —dijo y entregó unas llaves a la Androide 18—, tú anda a dejarles mientras Número 17 se queda aquí.

La rubia Androide miró al hombre fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, aunque Chichi pudo darse cuenta del ligero vacile en sus ojos, sin decir nada más los guió hacia los ascensores.

—¡Espero tengan una buena instancia en el hotel! —se despidió el hombre sonriente.

Todos subieron al ascensor en silencio, nadie parecía querer decir nada, nadie parecía tener la suficiente fuerza para hacer o decir algo. El accidente había sido hace poco tiempo y parecía que a nadie le importaba las vidas que se perdieron ahí.

¿Qué pasaba con la familia de Zumy? Después de todo aquella chiquilla no tenía más de 20 años seguro, ¿a nadie le importaba?

Y la mujer reptil, ¿acaso no tenía familia?, ¿algún marido, hijos? El corazón se le oprimió en el pecho.

Al llegar a la suite se sintió completamente miserable, lo cual le parecía contradictorio, jamás imaginó que estar en un lugar tan lujoso le provocaría tanto daño. 18 les dijo donde estaban las habitaciones para ellos y cada uno se metió a la suya sin decir nada.

Su cuarto era aún más grande que el cuarto que tenía en el tren, había una cama de dos plazas al medio de la habitación, un escritorio y una puerta que de seguro daba al baño, también había un gran closeth lleno de ropa, lo que hizo preguntarle cuándo llegó ahí todo aquello, aunque se alegraba de cierta manera, después de todo, ella había perdido todo en el tren y lo único que quería en ese momento era darse un baño y colocarse la pijama.

Se metió al baño y llenó la tina, se desnudó y se metió intentando relajar cada uno de sus músculos.

Si Roshi tenía razón, los centralinos estaban jugando con ella y con los demás. ¿Qué sería lo que buscaban? ¿Hacerlos vivir con miedo cada segundo de sus vidas? Porque si era así, en ella lo consiguieron desde que el presidente Gero pegó un pie en su casa en la Octava.

Al terminar de darse la ducha se salió y se vistió, luego se sentó en el escritorio y vio su reflejo en el espejo. Su rostro precía estar completamente demacrado, con grandes ojeras enmarcando su pálida piel y sus ojos oscuros como el ónix completamente apagados. Tomó el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su cabello.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse.

—Pase —dijo luego de carraspear, la voz le salió ronca y gracias a eso se pudo dar cuenta que no había hablado hace ya bastante tiempo.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer de cabellera corta y rubia. Su mirada fría y sus facciones tensas le hicieron recordar que 18 también era una sobreviviente del accidente y que algo le pesaba, quizás sea el hecho de que la separaron de su hermano, o que se encontraba preocupada, eso le hizo pensar seriamente en que ella era distinta a todos los demás Androides.

—La cena está lista —habló, Chichi asintió y se le quedó mirando.

La Androide le devolvió la mirada y se volteó para salir, sin embargo, ella la detuvo.

—Espera —18 se giró y la miró nuevamente con mirada cansada—, ¿estás bien? —preguntó—, ¿no te hiciste daño en el tren?

La Androide sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

—Estoy bien —dijo con voz monótona—. Deberíais preocuparte por ti.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación.

Chichi no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que vio la comida servida en la mesa, ahí ya se encontraba Vegeta, Bulma y Goku, asumió de inmediato que Roshi prefirió quedarse en su habitación bebiendo.

Se sentó a un lado del pelinegro de cabellos revoltosos y tomó un vaso con zumo, lo bebió de inmediato. Estaba sedienta.

—Mañana es la entrevista —susurró Bulma en su puesto.

Chichi elevó su mirada y la pegó en la peliceleste. Parecía ser que lo único que la chica quería era hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Asintió.

—Hay vestidos en mi cuarto, supongo que…

—Mañana temprano los veremos —le acortó la chica mientras jugaba con su tenedor en su plato—, supongo que… —tragó aire y luego soltó con voz temblorosa—, supongo que mañana llegará una chica nueva para ayudarme con las telas y esas cosas, así que no te preocupes.

Goku en su puesto siguió comiendo de una manera distinta a como lo hacía siempre, se llevaba la comida a la boca y lo masticaba de manera rápida, no de la misma forma que siempre, parecía ser que lo único que hacía era mantener su boca cerrada con la comida.

—Como Roshi no está acá debemos dejar en claro lo que responderán para la entrevista, obviamente les preguntará por el accidente en el tren —volvió a decir Bulma, sus ojos se volvieron ligeramente llorosos—, digan que fue una fuga de gas, una imperfección del tren…

Goku apretó con tanta fuerza el tenedor que este se dobló hasta romperse por la mitad. Chichi lo miró impresionada.

Todos los miraron.

—Kakaroto —la voz de Vegeta sonó firme y dura, el chico de cabellos en punta se irguió hacia adelante y miró fijamente al Hado—, ¿crees que si fuera por mi dejaría que estos malditos hagan los que se les plazca?, ¿crees que eres el único furioso aquí?, ¡deja ya tu maldito egoísmo de lado!, todos estuvimos ahí, todos sabemos que destruyeron el tren porque de algún modo supieron que era de Corporación Capsula y porque nosotros estábamos en él. Si te comportas así estarás haciendo lo que ellos quieren conseguir, sacarnos de nuestras casillas y darles una razón para matarnos a todos, ¿eso quieres, insecto?

Goku lo miró con rabia en sus oscuros ojos, luego miró hacia el frente con una mueca de disconformidad y después sin decir nada siguió con su comida, sin siquiera abrir la boca para protestar.

Chichi tragó saliva en su puesto y miró su plato. De pronto ya no se sentía más hambrienta.

*.*.*.*.*

Creyó que se encontraba exhausta, tan cansada como para acostarse y dormirse de inmediato, sin pensar en que se encontraba sola en esa amplia cama, sin Goku a su lado.

Se equivocó.

Se dio vuelta tras vuelta sin poder conciliar el sueño, cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerzas intentando al menos así mantenerlos cerrados hasta que se aburriera y se durmiera, pero no pudo. Miraba el techo fijamente sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Quería levantarse e irse al cuarto de Goku, quería disculparse y decirle que no quería ser una carga para él, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería que él le sacara toda la culpa que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Quería también gritar.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Y ya no sabía tampoco si quería dormir. Temía que nuevas pesadillas atormentara sus sueños.

Se levantó y se colocó su bata para capear el frío de la noche, salió de su cuarto en silencio y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor. Estaba todo limpio y se preguntó internamente si 18 se había encargado de todo, se sintió mal, pero ya se sentía mal por tantas cosas que una más a su lista no la mataría.

Se giró nuevamente para ver el pasillo, sabía de sobras cuál era la habitación de Goku, se había preocupado de saber cuál sería cuando 18 le dijo al muchacho. Se mordió el labio inferior y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Si Goku estaba durmiendo entonces ella se acostaría a su lado en silencio y sigilosamente para que él no lo notase y muy temprano en la mañana se iría a su cuarto para no ser descubierta, si estaba despierto, pues, ahí inventaría algo para poder quedarse.

Avanzó con cautela sin hacer ruido hasta llegar a la habitación del chico.

No golpeó siquiera antes de abrir y tuvo que esperar que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para ver la silueta del muchacho acostado en medio de la cama.

Avanzó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No fue mucho el ruido, pero sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para despertarlo.

—¿Chichi?

Maldijo internamente.

—L-Lo siento, Goku —susurró con la cara pegada a la puerta recién cerrada, estaba avergonzada, había sido descubierta colándose en el cuarto del muchacho.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él, no parecía enfadado, solo curioso.

No tenía aún el suficiente valor para girarse y mirarlo, no sabía qué decir y pensó que quizás lo más sensato era salir corriendo a su habitación, después de todo, Bulma mañana la mantendría con toda la mañana ocupada y no vería al muchacho quizás hasta qué hora, de seguro con todo ese tiempo ella podría pensar en una muy buena excusa.

—Yo…Yo —la voz le salió tiritona, carraspeó y luego suspiró. Lo mejor sin dudarlo sería decirle la verdad—. No podía dormir.

Al no oír respuesta por parte del muchacho, se giró.

Él estaba sentado en la cama mirándola desde la oscuridad, Chichi podía jurar que Goku mantenía un gesto sereno pero una mirada entristecida en sus ojos. Se le estrujó el corazón.

—Tampoco yo —susurró él en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que agudizar su oído para oírlo.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir ella de pie en medio de la habitación, con las manos cayendo por ambos lados de su cuerpo y con la mirada pegada en sus pies, aunque no lograba verlos realmente.

—Está bien —dijo Goku—, no es tu culpa.

Chichi sacudió su cabeza.

—Sí lo es —levantó su vista, sentía su mirada nublosa, la primera lágrima cayó—, sé que si fuera por ti harías algo, sé que soy yo el porqué no has actuado en contra de los centralinos, que de ser por ti habrías hecho cualquier cosa ya para comenzar una rebelión como lo han intentado hacer algunos regionalistas subversivos, pero soy yo la que te mantiene con las manos amarradas y no te deja actuar. Lo siento. De verdad, siempre creí que eras tú el que debió haber salido de esa Arena con vida —sollozó.

Goku saltó de su cama casi como un resorte y se acercó a ella de manera firme pero a la vez vacilante, como si estuviese esperando que ella se corriese. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Chichi se lanzó a sus brazos, pegó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chiquillo y se dejó derrumbar, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Yo soy la cobarde —continuó hipando—. Pero… No soportaría, no lo soportaría, no quiero que te maten, Goku, no podría soportarlo, no quiero que te alejen de mí.

Sus brazos alrededor de ella eran firmes, Chichi no podía recordar otro momento en que sintió que unos brazos podían contenerla de manera tan firme, tan cálido.

—No es tu culpa —susurró Goku contra sus cabellos, acariciando su espalda con vagos círculos.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió llorando en su pecho como si no hubiese un mañana, soltando toda la angustia que mantenía firmemente en su pecho desde que comenzó la gira, dejando que todo saliera a la luz, sus miedos, sus debilidades, todo.

—Por favor —suplicó Chichi aún en su pecho, dejando que el aroma masculino del chico la embriagara—, no dejes que hagan daño, no les dé razón alguna para que te maten.

—No lo haré —aseguró el chico con suavidad—, lo prometo.

Aquella promesa fue lo que dejó tranquila Chichi, el llanto comenzó a disminuir. Ambos aún abrazados y de pie se mantuvieron en medio de la habitación sin decir nada al otro. Minutos después de aquello, ambos se encontraban abrazados, apretujados el uno con el otro acostados en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, sin dormir, solo, manteniéndose así. Era lo único que les quedaba.

*.*.*.*.*

—Bueno, al menos pude arreglarlo.

Bulma sin duda había hecho maravillas con aquel vestido.

Ninguno había sido realmente un agrado para Chichi, no era como si todos los vestidos que Bulma confeccionaba para ella le gustasen, de hecho, ella siempre prefirió sus trajes chinos de combate, eran más cómodos. Sin embargo, no podía negar que cada uno de los trajes era completamente maravillosos, la peliceleste sin duda era toda una maestra con cualquier tela.

—Me gusta —aseguró ella mirándose de frente en el espejo.

La chica le había hecho un traje más ajustado de color verde con un lindo moño amarillo justo en medio, aquel vestido era para la entrevista de aquella tarde antes de la gran fiesta en la mansión en donde se encontrarían con el presidente Maki Gero.

—Bueno, solo me falta el vestido para la fiesta —suspiró cansada—, desde anoche estoy intentando arreglar uno para que sea perfecto, pero, no sé si pueda hacerlo sin… —bajó la voz—, sin ayuda.

Chichi se giró y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Estoy segura que te traerán a alguien para ayudarte, Bulma —le sonrió con tristeza—, aunque nunca he creído que necesites real ayuda, tu sola puedes con todo esto y con más.

La peliceleste le sonrió agradecida.

—Te ves bien —le alagó.

—Te doy el crédito —bromeó.

Bulma sonrió ligeramente y se le acercó para tomar su cabello y soltárselo.

—Ahora sí, con el cabello suelto —le dijo alisándoselo con los dedos—, te hace ver más salvaje.

Chichi le sonrió con soltura y se giró para mirar a su amiga.

—Gracias —susurró con suavidad.

—Te irá bien en la entrevista, todos en la Central te aman y de seguro que estarán muy feliz de verte —le guiñó un ojo—, y sobre todo porque ahora no mentirás cuando cuentes sobre lo muy enamorada que estás de Goku.

La chica se sonrojó con violencia y miró fijo a su amiga.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —le preguntó en un murmullo bajito, casi como si tuviera miedo que alguien más pudiera oírla, aunque estuviesen solas en la habitación.

Bulma asintió.

—A miles de kilómetros —dijo—, a ambos y si antes los centralinos se derretían por su ternura, ahora los tendrás donde quieras, úsalo de buena manera.

Chichi no sabía muy bien lo que Bulma se refería, sin embargo, volvió a mirarse al espejo y pensó seriamente en cómo podría usarlo, ¿sería suficiente el amor que tenían por ella y él que podrían cambiar algo? Se rió en su fuero interno. Ni en un millón de años.

* * *

Estoy tan avergonzada! Perdón por el retraso y además vengo muy rápido a dejarles este nuevo capítulo! nuevamente no podré responder sus comentarios, pero prometo que en el próximo sin falta les comentaré todo lo que les debo! Espero no retrasarme con el próximo capítulo como me atrase con este pero es que realmente octubre se me ha hecho un mes completamente ocupadísimo, espero tener su comprensión.

Lamento la tardanza y el hecho de no responder sus comentarios. **Los amé todo, muchas gracias a todas por comentar! Les responderé en el otro! Me han hecho muy feliz con cada una de sus palabras, hacen mis días! Se los agradezco un montón!**

Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo que también tiene acción, estoy intentando apurar las cosas para que avance más rápido el fanfic pero tengo problemas por el hecho de ser tan detallista y no querer alargar muchos los capítulos, estoy intentando mejorar para ustedes, espero les guste.

Saludos y nos leemos en una próxima.

PD: Perdón por nno responder, lo haré apenas tenga tiempo! (Espero subir capítulo pronto) Saludos y abrazos virtuales.


End file.
